Always Have Always Will
by Clauverry
Summary: Spencer y Laura comienzan la aventura de sus vidas mientras un nuevo reto llega a la unidad. Emily y Hotch deben aprender al lidiar con verdaderos problemas de parejas, están listos de verdad para tener algo tan serio? Secuela de "BitterSweer" :) /mal resumén mejor entren a leer! o si no la primera parte :)/ Oc&Reid- Emily/Hotch
1. Tongue Tied

**Pues... volví xD jejejeje lo sé soy muy rápida! pero es que mañana tengo examen de ingles y está facíl así que me dije: Voy a publicar :333 Buenis en fin! esto es...algo diferente a la otra por que... quiero sacar la parte madura en la relación de nuestras parejas y va a estar más dramatico...MUUUCHOO más dramático.**

**Solo espero que les guste :3**

**Criminal Minds no me pertenece...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **

_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_Goin' round this roundabout_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_I loved you then and I love you now_

-Spencer despierta. –pidió Laura mientras susurraba en el oído del joven.

-Cinco minutos más.

-No, ya tienes que despertarte, te dejé dormir 10 minutos más de hecho, es mucho levántate. – la joven paso su mano por el desordenado cabello del chico – Debemos ir a la carrera, se lo prometí a Emily.

-Pero apenas llegamos de Londres anoche… – reprochó mientras se ponía la almohada en la cara – Déjame acomodarme al horario.

-Vamos genio no quieres ver al equipo, tenemos tiempo sin verlos…no te hacen falta? –preguntó dulcemente.

-No, los veré todos lo día a partir del lunes.

-Spencer Reid! Levántate de la cama en este instante si no quieres que te levante! – gritó Laura, el castaño sabía que ella no tenía paciencia, ya antes había lidiado con eso antes.

-No. – respondió mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba para recostarla junto a él – Quedémonos aquí, en la cama, todo el día. –le susurró al oído mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica y las calaba debajo de la gran camisa que llevaba puesta. Si había algo que le encantaba de ella era su estomago, siempre estaba tibio y sus manos se calentaban de solo tocarlo, él era delgado, no tenía masa muscular que le generara calor cuando hace frío por lo tanto sus manos siempre estaban frías – Anda Grey…di que sí.

-Estás tratando de seducirme? – preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

-Sí…

-Pues eres muy malo, bastante nerd de hecho. – de inmediato se separó de ella.

-Ok ya me voy a levantar. –dijo de mala gana, ella se levantó de la cama y besó la mejilla de su novio.

– Sabes que me adoras. – le dijo de manera cantarina, él sabía que era verdad – Por qué no intentas seducirme mejor hoy en la noche? – él levantó la mira sorprendido, acaso la había escuchado bien? De inmediato abrió la boca, Laura soltó una carcajada y caminó hasta la cocina. Podía ser el ser más inteligente del planeta, el gran doctor Reid pero después de todo tenía su parte humana, esa parte que lo hacía ver tan torpe e incomodo, algunas veces era su parte favorita de él.

Probablemente era la única que la conocía, pero era su secreto, de ella y él. Sonrío mientras recordaba la primera noche que se la mostró, fue en sus vacaciones en Londres, habían estado rondando por varias bases, a veces en la primera, algunas en segunda casi en tercera pero él se detenía, eso le gustaba, demostraba que la respetaba…aún que ese día no se detuvo y ella simplemente lo dejó.

Tuvieron su primera vez en el viejo auto de Laura que dejó en Londres, su auto de la adolescencia. Las manos de Spencer temblaban y ella no sabía si estaba nervioso o simplemente emocionado, ella lo estaba, ambas. Sus labios chocaron, sus pieles se encontraron, las respiraciones se acoplaron y la mano de él se entrelazó con la suya en el momento indicado. Fue hermoso. Increíble, incomodo y los asientos de cueros se pegaron un poco en su piel. Rieron cuando la cabeza de Spencer pegó con el techo de auto por que realmente se sentían torpes y ridículos pero no los detuvo, estaban felices, juntos. Cuando terminaron él le susurró unas palabras a su oído: _Te amo mi niña mimada._ Entonces ella lo supo, ya no eran dos genios en una relación, eran dos tontos enamorados, como todo el mundo.

Había pasado dos meces, dos semanas, tres días, 9 horas, 34 minutos y 7 segundos con él y ya se sentía estúpida. Lo que hacía el amor con las personas, solo esperaba que ahora que iban a entrar al trabajo su mente se concentrara en los casos y no en el guapo doctor con el que tendría que debatir.

**-OO-**

- Ok… hemos estado practicando duro estas semanas, todas las mañanas salimos a correr, mejoramos tus tácticas de respiración y fuimos a GIM, tú Hotchner debes ganar esa carrera sacar la cara por la BAU y patear traseros del restos de los jefes en el FBI, de acuerdo? –Hotch la escuchó atentamente y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajda.

-Emily…solo es una carrera amistosa. –tomó las mejillas de la agente.

-No me importa, tú debes ganar! – lo miró seria – Oíste? Jack dile!

-Papá tienes que ganar. –dijo el pequeño animando a su padre – Em tiene razón.

-Bueno, bueno, ganaré. –aceptó riendo – Pero voy a necesitar un poco de suerte para eso.

-Yo tengo una moneda de la suerte. –el Jack sacó un centavo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a su padre.

-Gracias campeón! –miró a la pelinegra que tenía enfrente – Y tú que me vas a dar de la suerte? –ella levantó una cejas y besó su mejilla – Solo eso? Voy a perder así.

-Hotch! – río ella y finalmente se acercó a besarlo y él rodeó su cintura.

-Euuugh! –Jack hizo una cara de asco.

-Sí Jack Euhg. –comentó Morgan mientras llegaba con el equipo – Demasiado asqueroso.

-Son unos tortolos, no les digas eso cariño, déjalos ser. – lo regañó García.

-Chicos! – saludó Laura mientras llegaba con Reid y abrazaba a Rossi – Los extrañé tanto. –fue con Morgan.

-Yo no. –comentó Ried acomodando sus anteojos negros y tomaba de su café.

-No le hagan caso por favor. –pidió Laura saludando a las chicas –Se levantó con el pie izquierdo.

-Y muy temprano. – el equipo rodó los ojos por el comentario del malhumorado doctor.

-Después de su café volverá a ser el mismo. –Grey se volteó hacia Hotch – Listo para patear traseros jefe? – preguntó divertida.

-Pues si un poco... – ladeó la cabeza y miró a Emily – Digo, sí, estoy listo.

-Así se habla eh! . –Prentiss le golpeó el brazo.

-Bueno será mejor que te prepares, nosotros debemos encontrar un lugar en la gradería. – comentó Rossi mientras el equipo se alejaba.

-No olvides ganar eh Hotchner! – le gritó su novia antes irse.

**-OO-**

-Y así se patean traseros del FBI! – celebro Jack mientras sujetaba el gran trofeo que le habían dado a su padre.

-Exactamente! – Emily besó la mejilla de Aaron mientras todos caminaban por el parque hacia el puesto de comida.

-Tío Reid, tú practicas algún deporte? – preguntó el pequeño Henry mirando al castaño.

-El ajedrez. – contestó el genio.

-No seas mentiroso Reid, eso no cuenta como deporte. –negó el Morgan.

-Claro que sí, el ajedrez está considerado por el Comité Olímpico Internacional como un deporte desde 1887. – negó Reid.

-1886 . – tosió Laura con disimulo.

-Disculpa, Grey? – el castaño miró a su novia.

-Es considerado un deporte desde 1886, no 87. – corrigió ella.

-No estoy seguro de que fue en 1887. – el doctor se mantuvo firme.

-Cariño estás equivocado fue en el 86.

-Ya no discutan, tan fácil como buscarlo en internet. – los detuvo García sacando su teléfono – Grey tiene razón fue en 1886. – Reid arrugó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Dame eso, no puede ser posible. – tomó el celular de la rubia y lo miró. No podía creerlo, se había equivocado, era imposible él nuca se equivocaba.

-Pues sí. – Penelope observo divertida a Reid.

-Parece que Grey es más lista que tú. – río Morgan. El joven dio media vuelta y se fue caminando del parque sin decir nada.

-Y ahora? Que le paso? – preguntó J.J. extrañaba, todos se quedaron callados sin decir nada, no entendían por que el castaño se había ido de esa manera, él nunca había reaccionado así. Aún que su novia si sabía, ella lo conocía demasiado bien para no saber lo que acababa de pasar.

**-OO-**

-Viste cuando papá cruzó la meta primero que todos los demás y las cornetas sonaron muy fuerte? –le preguntó Jack a Emily mientras ella lo arropaba en su cama.

-Cariño yo estaba contigo! –río ella.

-Oh si es cierto! – el pequeño la acompaño en su risa – Mañana se acaban sus vacaciones.

-Sí lo sé, no me gusta la idea de levantarme temprano pero me gusta mucho mi trabajo debo decir. –comentó ella pasando su mano por la el cabello del niño.

-Sí yo tuviera un trabajo que me gustara no me molestaría levantarme temprano tampoco. – se encogió de hombros – Como ser piloto de carreras por ejemplo.

-Eso vas a ser? Piloto de carreras? –preguntó ella sonriente.

-Sí! Eso quiero Em! Conducir un auto por pistas e ir muy rápido!

-Pues…suena genial! Seguro ganarás muchas carreras! – le dijo divertida – Después de todo la veloz lo tienes en la venas.

-Es cierto! Si papá es rápido yo también!

-Ves? Genial! – la pelinegra miró su reloj – Sabes que es lo mejor para ser rápido?

-No. –negó levemente – Que cosa?

-Estar bien muy descansado antes de la carrera y por lo tanto necesitas dormir, mañana debes ir a la escuela, ya es lunes. – contesto ella con dulzura.

-Bueno tienes razón Em, además ya estoy cansado. – el castaño dio un largo bostezo y ella lo imitó.

-Uh sí yo también, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir. – le acomodó las cobijas azules y besó su frente.

-Buenas Noches Em.

-Buenas noches Jack. – se levantó de la cama y al voltearse se encontró con Hotch apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Dulces sueños papá. –dijo el pequeño al percatarse de que su padre estaba ahí, este apago la luz y tras salir Emily cerró la puerta.

-Hace cuanto estabas ahí? – preguntó ella mientras se aproximaban a la habitación.

-Lo suficiente. – contestó él.

-Lo suficiente para que?

-Para saber que mi hijo te adora tanto como yo. – respondió acariciando la mejilla de la pelinegra.

-Y yo los adoro a los dos, son mi familia. – se acercó a Aaron y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Siempre. – susurró antes de besarle el cabello.

No hubieran funcionado tan bien si ella y Jack no se llevaran de esa manera, ambos eran las personas más importantes en su vida, era primordial llevar un equilibrio como ese.

**-OO-**

-Spencer… -pronunció Laura entrando al apartamento del doctor – Spencer...- miró alrededor buscándolo con la mirada, a veces podía ser escurridizo, lo encontró entado en la alfombra junto al sofá – Oh ahí estás! – dio unos pasos y se sentó junto a él.

Lo miró durante unos minutos, estaba leyendo un libro mientras estaba usando esa bata larga con su pijama de dormir, ósea el conjunto del reproche o depresión – Por qué te fuiste así hoy? – preguntó arrugando las cejas, él la ignoró – Estás molesto? – tampoco obtuvo respuesta – Fue por el comentario que hizo Morgan? – ni se inmutó – No debes estar molesto Spence, tú eres más listo que yo, recuerdas? 187 y 186 – movió sus manos como balanza mientras hablaba, ni una mirada de reojo obtuvo, se comenzaba a cansar – Oh por favor Ried no te enojes! – no tenía paciencia para lidiar con el niño/adulto que tenía a su lado por lo que decidió usar el arma mortal – No estés molesto…pensé que me "intentarías seducir" esta noche. –hizo comillas mientras hablaba.

El joven doctor de inmediato cerró el libro y la miró, Spencer Reid el genio del siglo reaccionaba ante lo que ella le insinuaba, era todo un neanderthal.

-Puedo intentarlo enejando. –se encogió de hombros. Descarado! Pensó Laura y lo golpeó en el brazo – Auch!

-No claro que no, me vas a decir que te sucede. – ella se cruzó de brazos – Fue por lo que dijo Morgan? Yo no soy más lista que tú y lo sabes.

-Pero yo me equivoque y tú sabías la respuestas, ha habido muchas veces que eso posó y me di cuenta de que tal vez sí sea cierto, tú eres más lista que yo. – el joven dio un gran suspiro.

-Cariño…no hay nadie más listo que tú, eres como una enciclopedia andante, sabes de todo, lees 20,000 palabras por minuto, no hay manera de que yo pueda competir contra eso. – acarició la mejilla del castaño.

-Estás mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor, serías capaz de hacerte menos para que yo me sienta superior? –preguntó mirándola.

-Spencer es una broma? Yo renuncié a todo mi orgullo cuando decidí estar contigo. – le contestó con simpleza. – Si tú estás feliz, yo también. – él la observó unos segundos, realmente ella era muy buena.

-Los dos podemos ser igual de inteligentes, tú más que yo en unas cosas y yo e otras, no tienes por que hacerte menos, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. – tomó la mano de la pelinegra – Te amo Laura.

Ella sonrío de lado, su genio tenía momentos dulces algunas veces, no todo era números y letras entre ellos. – Y yo a ti. – le respondió besando su mejilla, luego se levantó y le tendió la mano – Vamos?

-A donde? – preguntó confundido.

-Ya verás… - le respondió de manera misteriosa y él lo supo, amaba demasiado a esa mujer para no saberlo, la tomó entre sus brazos a como pudo y se la llevó a su alcoba. Laura era demasiado perfecta para ser real, pensó mientras la recostaba sobre la cama y le daba un suave beso en los labios, nunca la dejaría ir.

_Don't take me tongue tied_  
_Don't wave no goodbye_  
_Don't take me tongue tied_  
_Don't kiss me goodnight_  
_**Tongue Tied - GroupLove**_

* * *

**Bueno pues...les agradezco los comentarios de la otra historia y espero que les guste esta de verdad :333**

**Bueno les diré que no soy buena con el Smut y así xD son preferí solo mencionar que ellos fjklfjklf pero aclararé mejor ese tema después :D**

**No se olviden de presionar el botón de los Rviews ahí abajo y los amo.**

**Nos leemos en una semana!**

**Clau***


	2. Chasing Cars

**Hola! :D Como están?Espero que bien!Siento haber publicado tan tarde pero es que estaba en exámenes y hasta hoy los termine :$ espero haberme sacado una buena nota! xD jajajaj en fin! MUCHAS GRACIAS por pasar a leer :3 y espero que les guste.**

**Criminal Minds y sus personajes no me pertenecen...**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Chasing Cars.

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

El teléfono resonó en sus oídos a las tres de la mañana, realmente ninguno de los dos quería contestar, sabían que una llamada a esa hora nunca sería una buena noticia a excepción de un nacimiento pero no conocían a nadie que estuviera en gestación. Emily fue la valiente que se levantó algo perdida a contestar el aparato, si era algo malo preferiría enterarse de una vez.

-Aló? Quién habla? – preguntó mientras se corría el pelo de la cara, siempre que dormía se levantaba algo despeinaba.

-Emily, soy yo, tu padre. – le contestó el hombre del otro lado del teléfono, su voz sonaba angustiada, pudo notarlo de inmediato.

-Qué sucede papá?

- Cariño es tú madre, la raptaron…

-Papá. –lo interrumpió ella – Estás seguro? Recuerda que a mamá le gusta salir con sus amigas y volver de día.

-No cariño. – negó el señor – La estuve esperando y cuando me levante para ir a buscarla encontré una nota que decía que se la han llevado Emily… - sus voz se empezaba a quebrarse – Tienes que ayudarme, por favor hija, no sé qué haría si la pierdo hija… - la agente sintió como su estómago le daba un vuelco, tragó hondo y se contuvo, debía ser fuerte, por su padre.

-Papá tranquilo. – le dijo tratando de sonar calmada para darle apoyo a su padre – De acuerdo? Yo lo solucionaré, no te preocupes, la encontraremos, voy para allá.

-Aquí te espero Emily. – le respondió el hombre apenas audible.

La pelinegra se levantó de la cama dejando a Hotch desconcertado y comenzó a caminar por todos lados mientras se vestía.

-Em qué pasa? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tallaba los ojos, ella no le respondió y siguió en lo que hacía tomando su ropa del armario – Emily? – la agente se metió al baño. Aaron se levantó y tocó la puerta del baño – Emily! – luego de unos minutos abrió, Hotch se encontró con unos ojos cristalinos que lo miraban expectante. – Qué te sucede?

-Han secuestrado a mi madre. – contestó seca y lo evadió para tomar su bolso.

-Como?

-Yo que sé Hotchner estaba aquí contigo. – le dijo de mala manera. Se hacía la fuerte, la conocía demasiado, no tenían tanto tiempo juntos pero llevaban años trabajando en el equipo, recuerda perfectamente el día que entró en la oficina con su caja lista para recibir su cubículo y lo molesto que estaba por qué trasfirieran a alguien sin su autorización…quien iba a imaginar que tanto tiempo después se convertiría en la mujer de su vida? Probablemente nadie y mucho menos que se encontraría tratando de comprenderla justo en ese momento mientras ella trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Antes de que dejara la habitación la tomo de la muñeca. – Em… – susurró abrazándola por la cintura – Todo estará bien.

-Como lo sabes? – le cuestionó mientras posaba la cabeza en el pecho de su jefe. Quería llorar, quería explotar y dejar que el líquido fluyera por sus mejillas pero no podía, no se quebraría en ese momento, debía encontrar a su madre, por su padre, por ella, no lograría rescatarla si comenzaba a llorar porque no paparía nunca, debía ser fuerte.

-Yo solo lo sé. – le respondió dándole un beso en el cabello – Llamaré al equipo y todo se solucionará. – se alejó para empezar a vestirse. Él tenía razón todo iba a estar bien, tenía al mejor equipo de su lado, ella podría contra todo.

**-OO-**

-Su esposa ha sido raptada, si quiere recuperarla deberá resolver el siguiente acertijo… - leyó Hotch en voz alta – "Un hombre valiente podía pensar. Un cobarde, no." Te suena?

-Ni idea. –contestó Emily mientras revisaba la casa de sus padres rincón por rincón.

-Entonces tendremos que esperar a que Reid y Grey se aparezcan para que logremos descifrarlo. – Aaron miró a la agente tratando de darle apoyo.

-Nos llamaron? – preguntó Spencer entrando por la puerta con Laura de la mano.

-Como llegaron tan rápido? Hotch los llamó hace que…10 minutos?

-Grey me levantó a las dos de la mañana diciendo que quería ir a Taco Bell. – el joven se encogió de hombros.

-Qué? Tenía antojo y mucha hambre. – respondió la pelinegra con simplicidad mientras bebía del embace que traía en la mano.

-Que extraños antojos a las tres de la mañana. – rió Morgan entrando adormilado – Pero con ustedes nada es normal.

-Podemos concentrarnos en el caso y dejar de hablar sobre los raros que son estos dos? – cuestionó Prentiss mientras le daba la nota al genio a su lado.

-Esto es de un libro. –afirmó el doctor mientras que Grey se acercaba a mirar.

-Sí, "Misery" es una novela negra de Stephen King, bastante popular. – la chica acomodó sus lentes – Lo que no entiendo es a que quiere llegar con esto, realmente no es un acertijo, es más una cita, es decir está citando al libro en su secuestro.

-Tal vez el secuestro tiene que ver con el libro, está basado en el, seguro tiene a tu madre cautiva como los personajes del libro. – Reid le devolvió la nota a Emily.

-Un ignoto basado en un libro? – preguntó Derek.

-No sería nuestra primera vez. –contestó Hotch.

-Deberíamos mandar la nota a ser examinada, puede contener ADN del ignoto. – sugirió Laura.

-Es muy listo. Crees que va a dejar huellas? – Spencer arrugó las cejas mirándola.

-No, claro que no. – negó ella – Pero que sea inteligente no quiere decir que no pueda tener un descuido.

-Es un vecindario adinerado, no tienen cámaras de vigilancia? – Hotch miró a Emily.

-Sí, de hecho están encendidas siempre. –respondió Emily – Hablaré con los guardias de seguridad para que nos dejen ver los vídeos, tiene que estar el momento justo donde desliza la nota por la puerta de la casa.

-Eso es lo que estaba pensando, tal vez podamos ver la matrícula de su auto o su altura, nos ayudará mucho con el perfil si logramos conseguirlo. –asintió Morgan.

-Entonces iré a verlos.

-Voy contigo. –dijo Aaron mientras seguía a la agente hacia afuera, no la dejaría sola.

-Morgan, por qué no llamas a Garcia para enviarle la nota mientras?

-No creo que esté despierta a esta hora Reid. – negó el moreno.

-Oh por favor! P siempre está despierta. –contradijo Laura – Llámala.

-Bueno, bueno. –Derek sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de la rubia.

-Rubia hermosa las veinticuatro horas del días, en que puedo servirte mi chocolate? – preguntó ella al contestar el teléfono.

-Bebé te mandaré una nota para que la inspecciones con tus poderes mágicos.

-La tendré lista al amanecer. –respondió ella – Así que…Qué esperas para mandármela?

-Eres la mejor. – río el moreno.

-Ah si eso…dime algo que no sepa.

**-OO-**

Spencer entró a la sala de conferencias y se encontró con su novia dormida en la mesa, se veía incomoda pero no quería despertarla, no durmieron mucho la noche anterior y últimamente ella estaba muy cansada, todo el tiempo quería dormir, él empezaba a preocuparse, ella no tomaba leche muy seguido, solo cuando comían helado o en el cereal pero ni siquiera se tomaba toda la taza, probablemente tenía anemia y eso no era bueno ya que trabajaban en un lugar donde debían salir corriendo cada vez que tenían un caso, estuvieran haciendo lo que estuvieran haciendo. Su deber era cuidarla, ella era bastante frágil, no quería que enfermara o algo por el estilo.

Caminó hacia la silla al lado de la pelinegra y se sentó tomando los papeles que seguro ella había estado leyendo antes de caer dormida para ojearlos mientras le acariciaba el cabello, justo en ese instante la nariz de Laura se arrugó antes de que la joven se despertara. Dio un largo bostezo y se incorporó.

-Eugh…que huele así? – preguntó asqueada.

-Cómo? – la miró sin entender.

-Huele horrible, como a colonia de adolescente puberto y precoz, que asco! – la joven comenzó a buscar de donde podría provenir aquel desagradable olor.

-Realmente no sé de que hablas. – comentó el doctor concentrándose en los papeles – Encontraste algo?

-He estado analizando el concepto del libro y su contexto para ver en que podrían relacionarse con el ignoto pero solo encontré algunos detalles. – Laura llevó su nariz al cuello del castaño – Dios Spencer eres tú! Hueles horrible! – de inmediato se tapó la nariz alejándose de él.

-Es enserio Grey? He usado esta colonia desde que te conocí y me dices ahora que no te gusta?

-Lo siento es que nunca le puse atención pero realmente apestas! – negó arrugando las cejas.

-No es cierto, yo no apesto. –se defendió el doctor, estaba seguro de que no olía mal, J.J. le había regalado ese aroma en su cumpleaños del año pasado y solía escuchar a Prentiss y Garcia decir que era deliciosa.

-Hablo enserio hueles asqueroso. –la chica cubrió su nariz con la manga de la desgastada sudadera roja que usaba siempre – Ve y báñate me das nauseas.

-Laura que rayos sucede contigo? – preguntó empezando a molestarse.

-Que tu colonia es repúgnate!

-Que no! – Reid trató de acercarse a ella ya abrazarla.

-Ah no! que te pasa? – la chica se levanto y retrocedió unos pasos.

-En serio tendremos una pelea por mi colonia? Dios eres demasiado rara! – le dijo rodando los ojos, Laura lo miró sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta, eso había dolido por alguna razón.

-Por que me dices eso? – preguntó mientras sentía que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse – Yo no soy rara.

-Vas a llorar? –preguntó él sin creerlo.

-No es tu problema! – respondió con reproche tapándose la cara, el castaño caminó hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Laura no llores, no quería herir tus sentimientos, en serio. –acarició su espalda – Lo siento mucho, tienes razón tú no eres rara, yo soy el raro, soy un idiota no quería hacerte llorar.

-Entonces por qué me gritaste? – preguntó ella entre sollozos.

-No, yo no te grite. – negó rápidamente.

Sí lo hiciste! – chilló la pelinegra.

-Bueno, bueno, sí te grité y lo siento, me comporte mal…prometo que me iré a bañar y botaré esta colonia. – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-En serio? – el joven asintió – Ah gracias cariño. –besó al castaño y le sonrío – Iré a decirle a Hotch lo que encontré . – se alejó de Spencer y salió de la sala.

-Mujeres…ni mi coeficiente de 187 las entiende. – Reid rodó los ojos y se aproximo al baño.

**-OO-**

-Él comunicado a la prensa se estará pasando hoy a las tres de la tarde. – anunció J.J.

-Perfecto. – contestó Aaron tomado la mano de Emily.

-Estuvimos leyendo Misery toda la mañana y llegamos a la conclusión de que la tiene cautiva en una cabaña alejada en las afueras de la ciudad. –dijo Reid – Justo como en el libro.

-Em…tú madre tenía admiradores de su trabajo? – preguntó Laura mirándola.

-No, no ha hecho mucho, es decir es política pero que yo sepa no tiene admiradores. –negó la pelinegra – Su trabajo es más inadvertido.

-Tal vez deberíamos revisar su oficina. – le dijo Jennifer a su amigo y su teléfono sonó en ese instante – Un segundo es Will. – la rubia caminó afuera de la sala.

-J.J. tiene razón deberíamos revisar su oficina, su computadora más que todo, los E-mails o mensajes que pudo haver mandado en este útimo mes, con quien se comunicó y esas cosas. – estuvo de acuerdo Rossi.

-Me comunicaré con sus empleados para ver si no las pueden traer. – asintió la agente.

-Yo la puedo revisar, será bastante fácil. –comentó Penelope.

-Mientras Grey y yo seguiremos tratando de encontrar algún mensaje oculto en la frase que dejó el ignoto. – aportó Reid.

-Creen que este tipo haya estado acosando a mi madre?

-Es lo más seguro, la raptó en el estacionamiento de su Pub favorito no? Tuvo que investigar y saber que ella iba ahí todos los sábados y que se montaba sola a su auto. –respondió Grey – Es organizado y meticuloso, P no pudo encontrar nada en la nota.

-Creen que le hará algo?

-No, la verdad es que creo que solo quiere dinero o es un erotomaniaco. – Derek miró a su amiga. Realmente todos trataban de tranquilizarla y apoyarla, ninguno la dejaría sola.

-Gracias. – susurró ella – Por hacer esto, desde que Aaron los llamó ayer a las tres de la mañana no han descansado de trabajar para encontrar a mi madre, no sé cómo pagárselos, la verdad estaría perdida sin ustedes.

-Oh Emily no es nada, para eso estamos nosotros, somos una familia y nos ayudamos, iría hasta el fin del mundo por cualquiera de ustedes. – Penelope le tomó la otra mano – La encontraremos pronto, solo mira que equipo tan bueno tenemos, un guapo moreno, un señor lleno de experiencia, dos grande nerds sabelotodo, una lista rubia, un jefe guapetón y yo la mejor hacker del planeta, obvio, lo lograremos.

-Gracias Penelope. – Emily por primera vez en todo ese largo día sonrió un poco, Garcia tenía razón, con un equipo como ese lo lograría.

En ese momento Jennifer volvió a entrar en la sala con el teléfono en la mano y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Que sucede rubia? – preguntó Morgan, todos se voltearon a verla.

-Han secuestrado a Henry. – respondió rompiendo en llanto. Spencer se acercó y la abrazó.

El equipo la miró impactado, era como un balde de agua fría que les caía a todos en la cabeza. Ese no era un caso normal, cualquiera que fuera el secuestrador…ya era personal.

**-OO-**

-Soy la peor madre de la historia. – repetía la rubia, entre llantos.

-J.J. tú no eres una mala madre. – negó Laura mientras le daba una taza de té relajante a su compañera.

-Lo soy, todo esto es mi culpa.

-No, no lo es…es como decir que yo tengo la culpa de que raptaran a mi madre, solo sucedió. – le dijo Prentiss acariciándole la espalda.

-No, Emily esto si es mi culpa! Con tanto trabajo olvidé que Henry salía temprano hoy y no fui a recogerlo, tampoco le dije a Will, mi pequeño debió quedarse esperando por mi hasta que ese monstruo lo rapto y le dejó una nota a Will en el escritorio.

-J.J. eso no tiene nada que ver, es decir...tú no sabía que lo iban a raptar, ha sido un día muy pesado, cualquier persona comete un error. – Laura tomó la mano de Jennifer.

-Pero debí acordarme! Siempre que es mi turno de recogerlo termino llegando tarde! Pobre hijo debe esperar, siempre está después de mi trabajo.

-Sabes que no es así, lo dice por lo mal que estás, debes calmarte, lo primero es encontrar a Henry, que decía la nota? – Emily miró a su amiga

-Sí que dice la nota? Tiene que haber una pista. – preguntó Garcia.

-Que Henry ha sido raptado y que si lo queremos devuelta debemos descifrar un cita . –respondió la rubia tomando del té –Will viene para acá con la nota, está furioso conmigo, no se que voy a hacer. – comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Jennifer escucha, debes tranquilizarte, por Henry…no lograrás encontrarlo si no te calmas. – Emily le tomó la otra mano de la rubia.

-No puedo hacerlo! – la J.J. perdió el control – No puedo hacerlo! Es mi hijo, si tu madre no te importa no es mi problema pero es mi hijo el que está capturado ahí afuera en alguna parte Emily! No sé como está, si tiene hambre o frío!– las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos – Moriré si algo le pasa! Es la cosa más importante en mi vida!

-Por qué crees que no me importa mi madre? – Emily alzó su voz – Es mi mamá, puede que no fue la mejor del mundo pero la amo, ella me dio la vida. – los ojos de la agente se llenaron de agua – Es solo que yo sé que si pierdo el control no podré pensar claro y así nunca la encontraré! Es por eso que debes mantenerte cuerda J.J. por Henry, hazlo por él, él te necesita y si no estás en tus cuatro sentidos será imposible encontrarlo. – Grey y Garcia las observaron calladas, no sabían qué hacer.

-Es mi pequeñito. – susurró Jennifer bajando la mirada, Prentiss la abrazó.

-Shh, shhh lo sé, sé que sientes. –le decía asintiendo, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, no saber donde está una persona que te importa tanto era torturador.

-No sé qué haré si él…como los encontraremos? - preguntó suavemente.

-Tenemos al mejor equipo buscándolos y ese equipo nos apoya, estarán bien, sé que los encontrarán. –le respondió la agente. Laura y Penelope se acercaron.

-No las dejaremos solas. – Grey trato de animarlas.

-Estaremos para ustedes, la madre de Emily y Henry aparecerán pronto, es una promesa. – les dijo Garcia – Y yo nunca rompo promesas.

-Mientras esté en nuestras manos haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlos.

-Gracias chicas. – Jennifer las miró más calmada – Que haría sin ustedes?

**-OO-**

- "Hola Danny. Ven a jugar con nosotras. Ven a jugar con nosotras, Danny. Para siempre, siempre, siempre,..." – leyó Morgan en voz alta después de que Will le había entregado la nota del secuestrador – Que rayos? –preguntó confundido.

-Es de un libro. –respondió Spencer mirando al vacío, realmente estaba preocupado por Henry, era su ahijado y lo adoraba.

-" El resplandor" o " The Shinning" en su título original. –asintió Laura.

– Inspirado en una canción de Jhon Lennon "Instant Karma!" pero basado en un cuento llamado La máscara de la Muerte Roja de Edgar Allan Poe. – agregó Reid – Fue publicado en 1977, esto reafirma que nuestro ignoto está inspirándose en Stephen King para los secuestros.

-Ese libro es psicópata. – Jennifer cerró los ojos – Está tratando a mi hijo como un psicópata. – las lagrimas volvieron a inundar su rostro.

-J.J. no exactamente ósea sabemos que se basa en libros pero su manera de torturar no debe ser igual, además que se esté basando en más de un libro es bastante anormal. – trato de calmarla Grey.

-Laura no tienes que decirme eso para hacerme sentir mejor, se cómo trabajan estor ignotos.

-J.J. debemos mantener el control, tienen que encontrar a Henry. – Will tomó la mano de su esposa.

-Esto es personal, están atacando a nuestros seres más queridos, debemos descubrir quién es antes de que tome otra víctima. – afirmó Rossi.

-Debe ser una venganza, un ignoto anterior, García busca cual de nuestros ignotos han sido puestos en libertad o se escaparon, deben tener un IQ de 105 o 120…alguien con un buen trabajo – ordenó Hotch.

-De inmediato jefe – contestó la rubia comenzando a buscar.

-Podríamos entrevistar a la maestra de Henry? – preguntó Prentiss – Como es que dejó que él se fuera con un desconocido?

-Emily tiene razón. –estuvo de acuerdo Rossi – No se supone que debe velar por que el niño?

-Lo que pasó fue que Henry salía temprano ese día porque su maestras tenía una cita y debieron salir acompañados de otra persona que no conoce a los padres de los niños. – contestó J.J.

-Creen que el ignoto supiera eso? – Morgan miró al equipo.

-Por supuesto, es muy organizado e inteligente, debió haber estado acosándolos desde hace semanas. – respondió Reid.

-Solo debemos poner atención a quien a estado cerca en el último mes y lo encontraremos. – afirmó Hotch. Tenía miedo realmente no quería que el ignoto pudiera encontrar su próxima víctima, en especial si era alguien cercano a él o al equipo, se estaba derrumbando poco a poco, Emily, Jennifer…quien sería el siguiente? Se preguntó preocupado.

**-OO-**

Laura se sentó junto a su novio a leer "El resplandor", Spencer en cambio tenía "Misery" ambos estaban decididos a dar con el ignoto leyendo los libros, alguna pista debía de haber en ellos. Pero mientras leía sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, se sentía agotada pero había tomado una siesta antes por lo tanto trató de seguir leyendo. Últimamente se sentía mal, como si se fuera a resfriar, estaba cansada y tenía un molestar en el cuerpo, apestaba. La chica trató de seguir con el libro pero después de unos minutos ya estaba dormida.

Spencer la observó y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver como ellas se acercaba a él para que la abrazara, después de todo si era una niña mimada…pero era su niña mimada.

Laura despertó luego de quince minutos, tenía demasiado calor, como si estuviera recostada en la playa e hiciera un sol infernal, miró alrededor y vio que el aire acondicionado estaba encendido. Era oficial, estaba a punto de resfriarse.

-Por qué no vas a casa y descansas? – le preguntó el castaño mirándola – Yo te cubro.

-No. –negó ella volviendo a tomar el libro y sus apuntes – Debemos encontrar a Henry. – el joven cambio de ánimo al escuchar el nombre del niño.

-Crees que este bien? Es decir…sé que las estadísticas son malas pero, puede que él sea parte de el porcentaje bueno. – Reid miró a su novia.

-Estás preocupado por él no es así? – el joven asintió – Yo igual. – un silencio los invadió por unos minutos – Este tipo de ignotos no buscan dañar a los niños, es más el impacto que tiene sobre sus padres lo que le satisface, bueno eso es lo que creo y espero que pase.

-Mi cerebro no puede entender cómo es que alguien querría hacerle daño a un alma tan pura como la de un niño, en especial Henry. – él doctor retorció sus manos.

-Cariño…

-Hablo enserio Laura…sabías que hoy iba a llevarlo a la biblioteca y enseñarle como llenar la boleta para que le prestaran un libro, después de clases, después del trabajo…pero ahora no sé si podremos hacerlo. – la voz del genio sonaba frágil, a punto de romperse y el corazón del Laura se estrujó muy fuerte - Que tal si la última cosa que le enseñé fue un terrible truco de magia y no una buena lección que le durara de por vida, que tal eh? – Laura lo abrazó fuerte, su genio estaba a punto de derrumbarse y ella sería su sostén, no dejaría que cayera, sería fuerte por él, lo amaba y recogería sus pedazos en el piso para volverlo a armar siempre que pudiera, nunca lo dejaría, para eso estaba ella después de todo, para ser su familia.

-Spencer todo estará bien, lo prometo, lo encontraremos. – susurraba acariciando el cabello del chico – Estará a salvo, lo traeremos de vuelta y le podrás enseñar una y mil cosas, no pierdas la esperanza, eso es lo último que perdemos.

-Tienes razón. – asintió el joven clavando su nariz en el cabello de ella – No puedo derrumbarme ahora, tenemos que encontrar a Henry primero y a la mamá de Prentiss, se lo debo a mis amigos por todas las cosas buenas que han hecho por mí.

-Ves, así es. – la joven se separó y acarició las mejillas del castaño – Todo estará bien.

-Gracias.

-Por qué? – preguntó ella.

-Por ser tú. – le susurró dulcemente.

-Bueno no sé ser alguien más. – contestó ella antes de sentir como Spencer rozaba sus labios con los de ella por unos segundos, necesitaba besarla para seguir, no lograría encontrar a Henry o a la madre de Prentiss si no lo hacía.

**-OO-**

Hotch observó a Emily unos segundos, miraba por la ventana, sus ojos estaban perdidos; él sabía que algo andaba mal, más que la desaparición de su madre ella sufría por algo más. Se aproximó hacia ella y le entregó una taza de té relajante.

-Gracias. – susurró tomándola – Me hacía falta.

-Todo está bien?

-Bueno a excepción de el hecho de que secuestraron a mi madre…pues sí todo está bien supongo. – dio un leve sorbo al té.

-Siento que hay algo más, algo que no me estás contando. – tomó una de sus manos – Puedes confiar en mí. – la agente miró la ventana de nuevo al tiempo que sus ojos se empeñaban.

-La última vez que la vi peleamos. –le confesó con voz frágil.

-Em…

-Fue por una estupidez, quería que yo le ayudara con su campaña para un puesto político, yo le dije que no porque tenía mi trabajo y ella empezó a hablar sobre que la hija de su contrincante si lo iba ayudar y que era una hija tan buena, tan femenina, era secretaria, estaba casada y le había dado tres hermosos nietos, luego empezó a gritar sobre que yo nunca iba a ser la hija que ella quería, yo le me enfurecí y le dije que era la peor madre del universo, que nunca estuvo para mí cuando la necesité. – las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus delicadas mejillas, de inmediato ella se las limpió – Si algo le pasa y no puedo pedirle perdón por eso, si llegamos tarde y no tengo la oportunidad de decirle lo maravillosa que ha sido conmigo, que sin importar los malos momentos ella siempre ha estado ahí para mí y mientras yo pueda la ayudaré con su campaña política, que quiero ser la hija que ella siempre quiso…no me lo perdonaré nunca.

-Vamos a encontrar a tú mamá, lo prometo y sabes que yo no rompo promesas. – Aaron la abrazo estrechándola entres sus brazos, quería que ella sintiera que él estaba ahí, que la apoyaría siempre, que nuca la dejaría sola, que él podía ser fuerte por ella cuando ella era débil, amaba a esa mujer y nunca más por el resto de su vida la dejaría sola.

-Y si no? Que pasa si llegamos tarde?

-No lo haremos, todos nos estamos esforzando el doble para encontrar a Henry y a tú madre, debemos hacer pagar a ese bastardo por eso Emily y lo sabes. – se separó para mirarla a la cara y poder acariciar sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón, no puedo perder el control ahora. –la pelinegra respiró hondo y trato de calmarse – Es tan difícil ser fuerte.

-Lo sé y no tienes que serlo, al menos no todo el tiempo.

Emily dio un largo suspiro y miró a su jefe, al verlo sintió que algo estaba mal, como si pasara algo malo.

-Que sucede? – preguntó Aaron por el cambio en su cara – Que tienes Em?

-No lo sé, siento algo en aquí…en mi corazón. –puso una mano en su pecho – Algo que está mal. – en ese instante el teléfono de Hotch resonó en la habitación.

-Un segundo. – Prentiss lo observó atenta – Es la maestra de Jack… - le susurró – Aló? – la cara de Hotch se distorsionó – Como pudo pasar? – preguntó con una voz que ella nunca había escuchado – Voy para allá. – guardo su teléfono.

-Que paso? – preguntó ella preocupada.

-Han secuestrado a Jack.

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**_CHASING CARS - _SNOW PATROL**

* * *

**Confesaré que se me hace muy chistoso que Comadreja-chan dijera que esperaba que no secuestraran a nadie más y..esta es la temporada de los secuestros xD jejejejej bueno la verdad es que quería darle un poco de criminología a esto, siento que le había faltado y involucrar a los personajes, es decir que sea algo peronal siempre me ha gustado mucho desde que vi el capítulo The fisher king (1x22 y 2x01) bueno, igual no es que yo sea una escritora a lo Criminal Minds xD pero al menos para crear unos cuantos capítulos interesantes...además sabrán que tengo una GRAN obsesión por Stephen King,los dos libros mencionados son de él, de mis favoritos y pues esto no acaba aquí...**

**Igual Gracias a : Titi25 :3 - Ari FitzSimmons - Gio :D - Petit Nash - Raque - Comadreja-chan - Kami - Lucha - Nicky y Shesnimmy es UN PLACER enorme volver a leerles! enserio y un honor que me leean *_***

**Pues si notaron algo raro que sucedió en el capítulo prometo aclararlo el próximo que publicaré el martes :D**

**Realmente que he disfrutado al máximo escribir esto y que lo sigan leyendo significa mucho. Y espero saber que opinan de este.**

**PD: Taco Bell, es un restaurante delicioso *_* no me pertenece (? jajajajaj pero vayan! jajajaj**

**Les adora Clau***


	3. Runaway Train

**Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien Amiguis :) gracias por todos los comentarios! siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo, aquí otro cap, espero que les guste y siento dejarlos con la intriga otra vez xD**

**Criminal Minds y sus personajes no me pertenecen...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **Runaway.

_Call you up in the middle of the night _  
_Like a firefly without a light _  
_You were there like a slow torch burning _  
_I was a key that could use a little turning _

Aaron se miró al espejo del baño. No sabía cómo actuar, su hijo estaba desaparecido, estaba secuestrado por un psicópata que tenía algo contra el equipo, no sabía cómo actuar, era claro que si no fuera por su trabajo Jack estaría con él, no sabía cómo actuar, por qué no escogió otra profesión? Por qué no pudo ser profesor o gerente en alguna compañía? Hayley estaría viva si él no hubiera tenido aquel problema con Foyet, si no trabajara en la UAC su vida sería normal, no sabía cómo actuar, pero él amaba la UAC debía atrapar cada día un bastardo diferente para proteger a su hijo y sin embargo no pudo protegerlo de uno, de ese que lo tenía cautivo y en ese momento no sabía cómo actuar. Mojó su cara con agua fría y volvió a mirar el espejo al tiempo que la puerta sonaba.

-Hotch? – una voz delicada lo llamó, una voz que él conocía perfectamente, solía darle calma siempre pero no en un momento como ese – Hotchner? Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada, él simplemente se apoyó en la pared dejándose caer al piso, no quería verla en ese momento, él era débil, no quería que ella viera eso de él – Hotch por favor abre la puerta. – le pidió ella mientras comenzaba a asustarse – Hotch! – finalmente tomo una prensa de su cabello y abrió el cerrojo de la puerta, lo encontró con las manos en su cara mientras trataba de esconderla – Aaron… – susurró acercándose a él – Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. – lo abrazó muy fuerte – Salvaremos a Jack , iré hasta el fin del mundo por él y no te dejaré solo.

-Emily es mi hijo, lo único que me queda. – repetía él mientras se aferraba a ella, a la agente se le estrujaba el corazón cuando lo vio así, su hombre, su jefe, él, que siempre la protegía, se desmoronaba a pedazos, por aquél pequeño que ella misma adoraba.

-Lo encontraremos, amor lo encontraremos. – tomó las mejillas de el pelinegro – Mírame, Aaron mírame – el levantó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos que adoraba, con esos ojos que eran lo primero que veía cada mañana – Te juro por lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida, que eres tú que cueste lo que me cueste encontraré a Jack, me oíste? – Hotch le creyó, a ella siempre le creería, ella era la mujer de su vida, su persona en el mundo, había pasado tanto tiempo esperándola, primero Hayley y luego Beth, creyó que ambas eran lo que buscaba, incluso se casó con la rubia pero después de todo su corazón o más bien él siempre había pertenecido a ella, a ella que había estado a su lado desde siempre.

-No sé que haría sin ti. – le susurró luego de unos segundos – Emily…

-Sí?

-Te amo. – le dijo antes de besarla. Ella era lo que necesitaba, ya sabía cómo actuar.

**-OO-**

Levantó su cara del retrete, jaló la cadena y pasó una mano por su boca mientras se aproximaba al lavabo. Algo estaba mal, odiaba vomitar de esa manera, solía hacerlo cuando estaba en la escuela, cuando quiso ser como los demás, cuando sucumbió ante la presión social, cuando las porristas tontas sin neuronas en la cabeza la convencieron de que si quería ser como ellas, delgada, debía vomitar, debía hacerlo luego de comer demasiado y ella por alguna estúpida razón les creyó, luego lo hizo por varias semanas hasta que su familia lo descubrió y terminó en terapia. Siempre reprime esos recuerdos por que los odia, al igual que vomitar y en ese momento después de haber vaciado su estómago se sentía como una basura de persona. Estaba volviendo a lo mismo, comía, comía y comía para después botarlo todo por el retrete, no entendía como había vuelto a caer, tenía tantos años sin hacerlo…

Solo recuerda estar sentada comiendo su desayuno, que ese día había sido dos tazas de cereal, una manzana, un emparedado y jugo, ella nunca desayunaba tanto y fue cuando sintió las peores nauseas de la vida, quiso detenerse pero no pudo hacerlo, en el momento que se dio cuenta todo lo que acababa de comer se iba con el agua.

Negó, sabía que había algo más, no era bulimia, cuando estaba en la secundaria y vomitaba lo hacía porque quería, esa vez…esas veces (no era la primera vez que le pasaba en esa semana) habían sido involuntarias, ella solo sintió las nauseas y tuvo que correr al baño. Estaba enferma? No, creyó estar refriada porque sentía una molestia, como un dolor de cuerpo cuando llegaba a casa después de un día agotador, también había tenido mucho calor en esos días y pensó que era fiebre...pero las nauseas, no eran parte del resfrío y justificarlo con la bulimia era aún más estúpido.

-Laura en que te metiste? – se preguntó mientras se lavaba la boca.

Recordó cada una de las veces que lo había hecho en los últimos 2 meces, recordó lo descuidada que había sido, recordó como perdía la cabeza junto a él y muy en especial recordó que todas la veces había faltado algo, algo que…por que era la primera vez que hacía algo como aquello había olvidado o tal vez más bien por tonta. Cerró los ojos y salió del baño,no, no era verdad, eso no podía pasarle a ella.

Caminó por el lugar hasta la oficina de García y alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, era imposible.

-P… – la llamó al no verla sentada con sus computadoras – Penelope. – dio unos pasos entre la habitación hasta que la encontró, su rubia amiga hecha un ovillo en el piso llorando, de inmediato se acercó preocupada – Penelope, que sucede? – le preguntó al notar que temblaba, la rubia alzó la mirada hacia su amiga.

-Kevin ha sido secuestrado. –susurró mientras volvía a llorar.

**-OO-**

Su equipo se desmoronaba a pedazos, uno por uno y Morgan se daba cuenta. Primero Prentiss, luego J.J, Hotch y ahora su pobre rubia Garcia, él debía hacer algo, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y dejarlos solos en ese momento, él lucharía y traería a sus seres queridos de vuelta, por su equipo, por su familia, por la desesperación de J.J. al no saber de Henry, por la mirada perdida de Emily al no poder hablar con su madre, por las ansias de Hotch de ver a su hijo y finalmente por las lagrimas que derramaba su rubia por el paradero de su extraño novio.

-Sé que la mayoría está mal. –dijo mientras miraba a cada uno de sus amigos en la sala de conferencia – Sé que no tienen cabeza para nada pero…necesitamos encontrarlos, a su familia, a sus seres queridos, ustedes son los mismos que resuelven ese tipo de casos todos los días, ahora debemos solucionar este, así que hay que pensar que este es solo un caso más, un caso más que saldrá muy bien como todos los anteriores.

-Morgan tiene razón. – susurró García limpiando sus lagrimas – Es lo que él quiere, hacernos caer para que no podamos levantarnos, pero no lo dejaremos. – negó levemente – Debemos meter a ese bastardo a la cárcel, no lo dejaremos ganar!

-Así se habla cariño! – el moreno beso la mejilla de su amiga y les sonrío a todos con positivismo – Reid, Grey que tenemos?...

Aaron lo escuchó atentamente, Derek era un líder inato y en se momento más que nunca daba las gracias porque él estuviera tomando las riendas del asunto ya que él mismo no podía.

-El ignoto no cambia su M.O. – explicó la chica – Sigue dejando las citas de los libros después del secuestro, aún son de Stephen King, con Jack ha dejado una del libro "IT" y con Kevin de "23/11/52.

-"IT", todos sabemos es sobre un payaso, extraterrestre caníbal que se come a los niños. – hablo Ried – Y " 23/11/52" sobre un viajero en el tiempo que trata de evitar el asesinato de Kennedy.

-Aún no sabemos en qué se relacionan los libros con las víctimas pero tenemos una hipótesis de donde pueden estar las víctimas. –aseguró Grey.

-Bueno…creemos que se pueden encontrar en un escenario parecido al de el libro… - Derek escuchó a sus compañeros con atención hasta que su teléfono vibró en su pantalón, se alejó y lo contestó de inmediato, le extrañó ver el número de la mamá de su novia en el identificador.

-Señora Haynes todo está bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-Derek! – chilló la mujer con la voz quebrada - Savannah ha sido secuestrada. – el moreno dejó caer su teléfono al suelo, después de todas las víctimas de esa semana había sido tan tonto de olvidar a su novia, era un grandísimo idiota.

**-OO-**

-Mamá?

-Oh hola Spencer! – la mujer sonrío del otro lado del teléfono al escuchar a su hijo – Qué tal todo cariño? Ya volviste a trabajar?

-Sí hace dos días. – contestó mientras jugaba con el cable del aparato, por alguna razón no usaba inalámbricos, era algo solo de él, sentía que le quitaba humanidad a la acción de llamar a una persona que se quiere poder levantarse y andar por todos lados haciendo cosas, usaba su celular siempre, sí pero para llamar a su madre no lo hacía, quería estar lo más conectado con ella que pudiera. Él era bastante raro.

-Genial cariño! Y Laura, como está ella? – Spencer pudo notar el cambio de voz de su madre, lo había notado cuando fueron a visitarla en vacaciones, ambas tenían un vínculo, especial que habían creado solas sin la necesidad de él como mediador.

-Está bien, un poco enferma me parece… -comentó ladeando la cabeza.

-Que tiene?

-Ha estado con algunas molestias, fiebre y algo cansada, siempre está durmiendo, dice que se va a resfriar. – el joven se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que se mejore pronto! – la mujer torció la boca levemente, realmente esperaba que no fuera nada de qué preocuparse – Dile que me he leído el libro que mando por correo la semana pasada, estuvo encantador!

-Cuál te mando? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-La Vida de Pi, fue hermoso cariño, lo enviaré de vuelta para que lo puedas leer también.

-No, tranquila. – negó levemente – Déjatelo, ese te lo compro Laura no puedo quitártelo, lo leeré en la biblioteca – el castaño guardó un largo silencio.

-Cariño…siento que me has llamado por otra cosa, sucede algo?

-Nuestro caso de esta semana es sobre secuestros, secuestros a nuestros seres queridos, ha desaparecido la novia de Morgan, Henry, la mamá de Prentiss, Jack y el novio de García…tengo miedo de que te pueda pasar algo mamá. – le susurró con un tono que a Diane le recordó cuando su hijo estaba pequeño y la llamaba por que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

-Amor estoy en una clínica totalmente segura las 24 horas del día…realmente crees que me pasará algo? – preguntó la mujer sintiendo compasión por su hijo.

-Yo…no lo sé. – Spencer se encogió de hombros.

-No me va a pasar nada cariño, te lo prometo, quien querrá raptar a una señora loca? – le preguntó tratando de hacerlo sonreír. Reid se quedó callado meditando unos segundos.

-Igual enviaré refuerzos para que te cuiden, quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. – dio un largo suspiro y miró el techo.

-Sí te hace sentir más seguro por mí está bien . –el joven sonrío aliviado, no quería tener problemas con su madre por su seguridad – Mándale un saludo a Laura de mi parte.

-Lo haré…te amo mamá. – le susurró cerrando los ojos.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeño, ve y salva muchas vidas. – pidió ella sonriente.

-Lo prometo mamá.

**-OO-**

Spencer se encontraba leyendo "IT" en su cubículo mientras hacía anotaciones en una libreta, estaba a punto de terminarlo y lo había comenzado hacía unos 5 minutos cuando unos sonidos lo desconcentraron, eran como golpes, como cosas rompiéndose. Se extrañó de oír eso en la UAC por lo que decidió buscar de donde provenía el sonido lo que lo llevó a la oficina de Morgan. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta y se encontró a su moreno amigo destrozando el lugar.

-Morgan! – lo llamó para que detuviera – Morgan para! – el moreno ni se inmutó y siguió destrozando todo a su paso mientras gritaba sin control.

-Por qué fui tan estúpido? – decía desesperado – Esto es mi culpa, si la hubiera cuidado ella estaría aquí!

-Morgan! – Reid con temor a ser golpeado se acercó a su amigo y le tomó las manos con potencia tratando detenerlo pero Derek era mucho más fuerte por lo que lo hizo estampado contra la pared.

-Chico! – gritó el agente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, corrió hacia él y lo levantó del piso – Lo siento.

-Está bien, a estas alturas de mi vida tengo que tener más que claro que no debo acercarme a ti tratando de detenerte. – el moreno ayudo al doctor a sentarse mientras este se sobaba la espalda.

-Eres muy debilucho. – podía no estar bien pero Morgan nunca perdería oportunidad para burlarse de él, jamás, estuvieran muriéndose en el desierto de Atacama, él se burlaría de Ried, en esa vez el joven lo toleró, le alegró saber que seguía siendo el mismo.

-No me digas. – el castaño negó – Pero te entiendo.

-No, no lo haces .

-Sí claro que sí, sé que es tener a alguien muy especial por el que te perderías si algo le pasare, por supuesto que lo sé…tal vez no antes pero ahora sí. –Derek se sentó en el sillón al lado del chico mientras lo escuchaba atentamente – Si algo le sucediera a Laura….no sé qué haría.

-Me asusta pensar en que no la volveré a ver. – susurró el moreno mientras escondía su cara en las manos – Que la última vez que le dije te amo fue rápido y no hubo respuesta porque ella iba tarde para el trabajo, yo quería una vida junto a ella sabes chico? y esta incertidumbre me está matando…no sé si podré cumplir todas las promesas que le hice, en especial la de que la mantendría segura por siempre ahora que por mi culpa está en peligro.

-Sabes que no es tu culpa, que te ibas a imaginar que la raptarían hoy?

-Pude avisarle de los secuestros, de decirle que permaneciera en casa y se cuidara. – el agente apretó los puños.

-Pero no lo hiciste…y lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es salvarla, salvarla de donde quiera que esté – Reid posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo – Y para eso debes ser fuerte.

-Tienes razón chico, no la encontraré así. – Morgan dio un largo suspiro recuperándose – Desde cuando eres tan listo?

-Desde siempre. – Reid se encogió de hombros al tiempo que el moreno reía, era su mejor amigo.

**-OO-**

-Qué es lo que hace que este ignoto ame a Stephen King? – pregunta Emily mientras todos investigaban.

-El terror? Probablemente sea el terror. – contestó Morgan – Es un sádico o psicópata que quiere inspirar a la gente como Stephen King lo inspiró a él.

-Es inteligente, muy inteligente…estamos hablando de alguien que debió estar observándonos, por meces y meces pero no nos dimos cuentas. – dijo Jennifer mirando sus manos.

García cierra los ojos y un recuerdo invade su mente – Yo lo noté… - susurra apenas para que nadie pueda oírla, todos la miran de inmediato.

-Cómo? – le cuestiona Hotch, está desesperado y no sienten que estén cerca de hallar a Jack.

-Ustedes saben que me gusta que mi cabello este perfecto…Voy a la estética todas las semanas. – hizo un breve silencio tratando de acordarse – Cuando volví de la playa mi cabello estaba muy dañado, ya saben el clima seco le hace mal, por lo tanto comencé con un tratamiento intenso de tres día y recuerdo que estacioné el primer día y había un tipo detrás de mí, o único que pensé fue: Es lindo y luego entre al salón, él se dirigió a la tienda de repuestos que estaba enfrente, luego pasó al día siguiente y al día siguiente hasta que terminé el tratamiento y seguí topándomelo varias veces…pensé que eran coincidencias pero ahora me doy cuenta que probablemente no fue así. – se explicó pasando una mano por su cara – No sé cómo pude ser tan tonta. – negó – Siempre se me quedaba mirando y yo pensaba que le gustaba.

-Como era él P? – preguntó Laura.

-Alto, rubio pero como oscuro, delgado. – dio un largo suspiro – Siempre usaba Jeans y esos zapatos para montaña…como se llaman?

-High – Tec? – dijo Reid.

-Sí de esos – la rubia asintió – Era de piel blanca, muy blanca, sus ojos eran celestes, en sus treintas, casi cuarentas tenía un auto Geo Tracker, rojo, Chevrolet…Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

-Recuerdas su matrícula?

-No…Emily – negó levemente – La verdad no la recuerdo.

-Podrías hacer un retrato hablado? – preguntó Hotch.

-Sí, por supuesto. – contestó de inmediato.

-Perfecto, así podremos hacer un comunicado de prensa y buscarlo por lo público, si sale tanto alguien debe de haberlo visto. – comentó Jennifer.

-Esto demuestra que se siente cómodo entre grande grupos de personas, no es retraído…no suena al tipo de persona que se refugia en los libros de Stephen King para crear un secuestro. – meditó Laura.

-Y lo más importante, por qué a estas víctimas, porque a ellas? Por qué a nosotros? Gacía ya revisó a todos los criminales que hemos atrapado en todo este tiempo y ninguno está libre – dijo Spencer mirando los apuntes en la pizarra que tenía enfrente.

-Esto es tan extraño…no cuadra en ninguno de los perfiles. – negó Morgan.

En ese instante Rossi entró a la oficina agitado de correr.

-Que pasa Ros? – le preguntó Grey al ver su cara.

-Han…han secuestrado a una amiga muy cercana - respondió mientras se sentaba.

**-OO-**

Tocó la puerta del baño preocupado – Laura…todo bien? – preguntó mientras escuchaba el estruendoso sonido de las arcadas, no obtuvo respuesta. Lo tenía de un hilo, realmente no sabía que le pasaba a su novia, el agua corriendo llamó su atención y se abrió la puerta – Qué te sucede?

-Estoy enferma. – contestó de inmediato – Te dije que no estaba sintiendo bien. – se pasó el dorso de su mano por la boca y arrugó la nariz.

-Deberías ir al doctor…

-No seas dramático Reid. – negó mientras seguía su camino al cubículo.

-Habló en serio tienes semanas así. – se sentó frente a ella.

Laura lo miró directamente a sus verdes ojos, su genio se preocupaba por ella…no entendía por qué estaba siendo odiosa con él – Esta bien cariño. –le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos – Haré una cita apenas encontremos a todos, debemos resolver este caso primero. – el castaño sonrió de lado, no era lo que quería pero era algo, tenía una novia obstinada pero después de todo él era insistente no se rendiría fácilmente – Además tenemos que esperar aquí a que alguien llame.

-Nadie va a llamar no creo que lo reconozcan. – negó el doctor.

-Reid! No seas pesimista, mejor sigue leyendo y yo me quedo esperando.

-Esto es inútil, he leído todos estos libros de Stephen King unas…15 veces cada uno y no me dicen nada. – dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba la pila de libros frente a él.

-Sí te comprendo…tampoco logro encontrar nada. – Spencer posó sus ojos en su pelinegra novia por unos segundos.

-Cómo es que estamos trabajando juntos y no podemos encontrarlo? O aún que sea a una de las víctimas?

-No tengo idea. – ella se encogió de hombros – Será que solo funcionamos si estamos peleando? – preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

-No lo creo, debe ser la presión. – se explicó mientras se quedaba pensando – Nos peleábamos mucho cierto? – cerró los ojos y recodó sus largas e interminables discusiones, podía escuchar los gritos de ella aún.

-Demasiado! – ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Me sigo preguntando cómo terminamos juntos? Éramos improbables.

-La psicología nos dice que a veces usamos mecanismos de defensa para ocultar nuestros sentimientos, puede que sea eso. – dijo ella pasando la pagina del libro que tenía en las manos.

-Pero nosotros nos peleamos desde que nos conocimos, tú no me querías desde que me viste. – contradijo divertido.

-Entonces te recordaré que entre el odio y el amos hay solo una fina línea cerebral…ambas son fuertes pasiones que nos llevan a cometer actos impuros. – concluyó ella mirándolo con una ceja en alto.

-Tushé Grey… – él le sonrió de manera traviesa, adoraba escucharla decir cosas inteligentes, era tan…ardiente y sí el doctor Reid acababa de tener ese pensamiento. Justo en ese instante el teléfono sonó, ella lo contestó de inmediato, Spencer la miró hasta que la chica colgó – Algo bueno?

-Equivocado – respondió decepcionada – Pensé que tendríamos noticias pero no. – se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo.

- No te da miedo que seamos los únicos que no tienen una víctima en el caso? – preguntó él con disimulo.

-No.

-Por qué?

-Mi papá y Tom viven en Londres, ellos son las únicas personas importantes para mí el ignoto no dejará de observarnos para ir a Inglaterra a secuestrarlos. – se encogió de hombros – Charlie los está cuidando también, ya sabes él es muy bueno en su trabajo. – el joven doctor arrugó las cejas al oír el nombre del rubio, recordaba como el tipo solía tratar a su novia y le daba una punzada en el estómago, lo odiaba, Laura lo notó – Además tú estás aquí conmigo y yo misma puedo cuidarte. – él no alejó sus ojos del libro que tenía en las manos pero sonrío y ella sabía que lo compensaba, adoraba saber manipularlo.

**-OO-**

-Crees que vuelva a ser el mismo después de esto? – preguntó Hotch sin quitar la vista del té tranquilizante que ella le había traído.

-Sí. – asintió levemente – Es un niño fuerte. – se explicó – Ha pasado por muchas cosas y aún tiene ese espíritu tan animado, es un gran niño y tú lo has educado bien.

-Tal vez debería renunciar, tener un trabajo normal y dedicarme solo a él. – susurró cerrando sus puños.

-Hotch… - ella le tomó la mano – Si es lo que quieres está bien, yo te apoyaré en todo lo que quieras pero recuerda por qué haces esto, recuerda que es por él.

-No sé si hago suficiente.

-Lo haces y aún más, esto no es tu culpa, deja de echártela. – le dio un apretón a sus mano – Todo estará bien.

-Emily es lo que me repito pero no lo logro creer, es mi hijo, mi único hijo, lo último que me queda de Hayley, si lo pierdo a él lo pierdo todo, no me queda nada. – la pelinegra soltó su mano y bajó la mirada, entendía que él estaba en un momento terrible y no quería ser egoísta pero no podía evitarlo, eso había dolido.

-Todo estará bien. – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la oficina. Aaron la siguió con la mirada y notó que algo estaba mal por lo tanto fue tras ella y le tomó la muñeca.

-Em? Sucede algo? – preguntó preocupado, ella negó y fijó su vista en otro lado, no quería sonar dramática.

-No, para nada.

-No mientas. – le pidió él – Te conozco demasiado, sé que cuando me estas mintiendo no me miras a los ojos, por favor dime la verdad. – ella dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

-Es solo que no quiero ser egoísta, sé que estás en un momento difícil y estas tratando de encontrar a tu hijo pero…cuando dices que él es lo único que te queda y que si lo pierdes a él lo pierdes todo realmente no sé donde quedo yo. – contestó ella sin dejar de mirar sus manos.

Hotch de inmediato se dio cuenta de las burradas que había estado diciendo esos días, sí su hijo era importante pero eso no significaba que ella no lo era, todo lo contrario era de las cosas más importantes para él, ella lo había traído a la vida de nuevo, después de la muerte de Hayley solía pensar que nunca iba a volver a sentir el amor por nadie hasta que ella le dijo que lo amaba y el calor volvió a invadir su pecho.

-Em. – dijo antes de abrazarla – Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y discúlpame por no decirlo o hacerte sentir como si no lo fueras.

-La agente suspiró en el pecho de su jefe y se abrazó más a él – Dios Aaron Hotchner me volverás loca.

-Si eso pasa yo te cuidaré. – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, ella se alejó y le golpeó el brazo.

-Eres un idiota. – le dijo divertida y él volvió a envolver la cintura – Te amo, no lo olvides. – susurró en su oído. Ella sonrío porque él era suyo y porque también lo amaba, mucho y él era mejor de lo que siempre soñó.

**-OO-**

-De acuerdo recapitulemos. – dijo Laura mientras miraba sus apuntes – Tenemos…"Misery" con la mamá de Emily, "El Resplandor" con Henry, "IT" con Jack, "23/11/63" con Kevin, "La chica que amaba a Tom Gordon" con la novia de Morgan y " Ojos de Fuego" con la amiga de Rossi.

-Sí y las citas fueron: "Un hombre valiente podía pensar. Un cobarde, no." Luego "Hola Danny. Ven a jugar con nosotras. Ven a jugar con nosotras, Danny. Para siempre, siempre, siempre,..." la de Jack "Cuando la gente ve fantasmas, siempre se ve primero a sí misma" , con Kevin "No hay nada como una historia en una noche ventosa cuando la gente ha encontrado un lugar caliente en un mundo frío", la de Savannah fue:" —Señalo porque la naturaleza de Dios consiste en manifestarse al final de la novena —dijo Tom." Y finalmente "Hubo una época en que este hombre tenía una imaginación prodigiosa, desbordante" de Ojos de Fuego…que nos quiere decir todo esto? – se preguntó Spencer mirando la pizarra donde tenían todo apuntado.

-Esto es demasiado confuso, tal vez algo sobre los hombre, su valentía, la humanidad….cada una debe de significar algo diferente para él. – Laura de encogió de hombros – Es muy listo puesto que nada se parece.

-Absolutamente nada. – negó el doctor, mientras ambos seguían pensando cuando escucharon unos sollozos – Vas tú o yo?

-Spencer tú eres amigo de J.J. desde hace 9 años, tú debes apoyarla. – lo regañó Laura.

-Tienes razón, tú quédate junto al teléfono. – el joven salió de la sala y fue a consolar a su amiga.

Laura se quedó analizando las citas cuando sorpresivamente el teléfono sonó – Aló? – contestó ella de inmediato – Sí es la BAU, dónde? – sacó una libreta y apuntó la dirección – Está bien muchas gracias, iré ahora mismo. – al fin alguien había llamado diciendo que uno de sus empleado encajaba con el perfil. Laura se levantó de su silla y salió de inmediato en busca de que alguien la acompañara pero al verlos a todos tan mal por sus familiares decidió ir sin nadie, no quería molestarlos y además así aprovecharía para comprar algo que la sacaría de dudas.

-Lau? – la llamó Reid al verla salir – Dónde vas?

-A comprar algo de comer, en 20 minutos vuelvo. – le mintió y se sorprendió al oír lo creíble que sonaba.

-Me traes un café?

-Claro cariño. – le dio un corto beso en los labios y se aproximo a la salida, tenía que hacer algo y debía hacerlo sola.

**-OO-**

Miró sus manos en el volante y su estómago se le revolvió, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, debía ser una broma, ella no podía ser tan tonta y descuidada pero sin embargo si lo había sido. Estacionó junto a una farmacia y se bajó rápidamente, cuando salió con la bolsa blanca en las manos cruzó hasta el restaurante que había enfrente, supuestamente ahí trabajaba el tipo.

-Disculpe fue usted quien llamó? – le preguntó a la señora de la caja.

-Sí pero James ha salido a traerme una cosa, llegará en unos minutos y usted podrá entrevistarlo. – le contestó la mujer – Si gusta se sienta a esperar.

-Me presta el baño antes?

-Sí claro, es la última puerta del pasillo. – Laura asintió, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y entró al baño.

-Muy bien Grey…solo es una prueba, como las de la universidad, así de fácil, te sacarás una A+ y todo quedará ahí. –se dijo así misma mientras sacaba las cajas de la bolsa.

Ella no estaba preparaba para eso, su madre había muerto cuando ella estaba niña, nunca tuvo una figura materna que le enseñara como serlo, su vida estaba más concentrada en asesinos y crímenes que en una familia, y sí tenía a Spencer pero estaba segura de que le daría un infarto si ella le daba la noticia.

-Aquí voy. – entró al baño y se hizo las cuatro pruebas que había comprado, salió y las puso sobre el lavabo cubriéndolas con una toalla desechable. Y si lo estaba? Se preguntó mirando a su reflejo, que iba a hacer? Tirarse de un puente, pensó irónica y negó divertida, era una doctora, sabía muchas cosas y era bastante lista pero nunca se imaginó en esa posición, tenía un gato en la casa y esa era la única cosa que ella había cuidado en su vida, su padre probablemente le diría que lo regalara por ese rumor sobre que los gatos no son buenos pero entonces ella le explicaría que : Los gatos no tienen la culpa. La toxoplasmosis no se transmite tan fácilmente como piensa la gente, tendría que tocar directamente los desechos de un gato infectado y además llevárselo a la boca...negó riendo. Spencer sería genial en esa materia, él era tan bueno con Henry, tan dulce, él incluso la cuidaba a ella…

Y por un momento en su vida Laura quiso que algo de él estuviera dentro de ella, esa unión perfecta de los genes de ambos, una parte igual de ella y él, se imagino a los tres sentados en el parque leyendo un libro, o en el museo, o en el zoológico. Miles de momentos se le vinieron a la mente hasta que la alarma de su celular le avisó que ya era hora. Temerosa se fijó en cada una de las pruebas, las tiró al basurero y se lavó las manos.

-Bueno. – se susurró encogiéndose de hombros antes de salir del baño – Así es la vida. –cerró la puerta y se dispuso a buscar al tipo pero en ese instante un pañuelo cubrió su boca. Al olerlo se sintió pesada y pensó que caería al piso pero unos brazos la atraparon y cargaron hasta un auto.

_Runaway train never going back _  
_Wrong way on a one way track _  
_Seems like I should be getting somewhere _  
_Somehow I'm neither here no there _

_**RUNAWAY TRAIN - SOUL ASYLUM** _

* * *

**No me maten T.T jajajajajaj es enserio! solo es la trama, prometo, yo así como Claudia, autora, TODO va a estar bien jejejej bueno...creo que me van a querer matar por un par de caps más jajajajaj, pero recuerden que los amo (?**

**En fin Gracias a: Shesnimmy (jajajaj debes esperar, vamos a ver como nos va) - Ari FitzSimmons (Ops lo siento, debo dejarte con la intriga un par de caps más) - giovanetta-celeste :3 - Petit Nash (jajajajaj vamos a ver como nos va) - Comadreja-chan (Eres adivina O_o jajajajajajaj espero que te guste!) - ochoagaribay (Tranqui, gracias por leer, espero que estés bien :3 ) - Kami :D - Raque *-***

**Um,bueno otra vez todos los libros mencionados son de el perfecto Stephen King, Los Hihg Tec son unos zapatos, bueno un marca, muy chiva, Chevy, una marca de auto, nada de esto me pertenece...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, o odiado :$ nos leemos el otro martes :3**

**No olviden comentar, los quiere...**

**CLAU***


	4. How To Safe A Life

**Hola! Cómo están? espero que bien! Gracias por leer, de verdad quedan en mi corazón y espero que les guste este cap.**

**Criminal Minds no me pertenece...**

* * *

_Some sort of window to your right_  
_As he goes left and you stay right_  
_Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_You begin to wonder why you came_

El equipo entró en la sala de conferencias uno a uno, estaban cansados, trasnochados y desesperados por encontrar al ignoto y sus víctimas, era uno de los casos más difíciles que se le les había presentado en su carrera pero aún así no se rendían, jamás lo harían, no hasta encontrar a la persona que había decidido atentar directamente hacia ellos y atacar a las personas más importantes en sus vidas.

-Dónde está Grey? – preguntó Hotch al no ver a la chica en la sala.

-Dijo que iba a ir por algo de comer. – contestó Reid – Debe volver entre poco.

-Bueno continuemos.. – dio un largo suspiro y se volteó – Cuanto tiempo?

-En cinco minutos se se cumplen 43 horas desde el primer secuestro. – Emily lo observó – Mi madre.

-Bueno pues…Tú madre es la mayor del grupo no es así?

-Creo. – Respondió a Derek – La amiga de Rossi es 10 años menor que mi mamá.

-Luego Henry, pero él es el más joven, luego Jack, Kevin, Savnnah y finalmente la amiga de Rossi. – continuó García – Las dos mayores de última y primera, los niños juntos y los "jóvenes adultos" en el medio.

-Qué nos dice eso? – Rossi arrugó las cejas – Qué secuestra de dos en dos?

-Puede tener un TOC por el dos. – aportó Spencer – Pero eso que tendría que ver con nosotros… somos ocho, a menos que estemos hablando de…múltiplos de dos.

-Eso no tendría sentido, además tu y Grey no tienen ninguna víctima en el caso. – observó Morgan.

-Tal vez no tiene nada contra nosotros, pero tampoco tendía sentido . –negó el castaño.

-No es egocéntrico, es muy ingenioso pero no ha buscado la forma de llamar atenciones masivas. – dijo J.J. – Nadie ha llamado para notificarlo, cierto Spence?

-No que yo sepa, pero bueno Grey está encargada de eso pero no ha dicho nada.

-Me siento perdida. – dijo Penelope mirando a todos – No sabemos nada de este tipo y él sabe todo sobre nosotros.

-Tal vez si relacionamos las citas con nosotros…encontremos algo. – afirmó David, todos se quedaron pensando unos segundos al tiempo que el silencio inundaba el cuarto.

-El libro favorito de Kevin es 28/11/63! – chilló García.

-Will ama El resplandor. – aportó Jennifer.

-Cuando era niño,la película que me daba más terror era IT. – dijo Hotch serio.

-Savannah, no me ha dicho nada de La Chica Que Amaba a Tom Gordon. – respondió Morgan

-Mi mamá odia Misery, en especial a Annie...

-La actriz favorita de Lauren sale en Ojos De Fuego. – habló Rossi y en ese instante sonó la puerta, era Lynda, la recepcionista.

-Doctor Reid? – la mujer caminó hacia el doctor – Esto es para usted, lo dejaron abajo, decía que era urgente. – le entregó una carta con su nombre.

-Quién? – preguntó mientras la sacaba para leerla.

-No lo sé…solo encontré el sobre – respondió la mujer y salió de la sala, Spencer leyó la carta atentamente.

-Que sucede chico? – preguntó Morgan.

-Laura ha sido secuestrada. – contestó mientras doblaba la carta con las manos temblando.

**-OO-**

No podía creer que se había quedado dormida en la oficina era imposible que hubiera llegado a ese punto, pensó Laura mientras movía la cabeza, había dormido terrible, encorvada en la silla…pero en qué momento se había dormido? No lo recordaba, trató de moverse pero algo la detuvo, unas cuerdas, sus ojos se sentían pesados, no podía abrirlos, definitivamente algo estaba mal. Volvió a tratar de moverse pero sus manos no se despegaban de su espalda, lucho con todas sus fuerzas y los abrió mientras miraba alrededor. Estaba sola en una habitación en la que nunca había estado, no podía ver más allá de la luz que la alumbraba.

-Spencer! – fue el primer nombre que se le venía a la mente – SPENCER! – gritó desesperada, no obtuvo respuesta, comenzaba a sentir el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, estaba sola, en algún lugar, solo había una mesa frente a ella que tenía una extraña maquina con un reloj, eran las dos de la tarde – AYUDA! – insistió exasperada.

-Nadie te escuchará. – una voz distorsionada salió de la maquina – Estas sola en esto, deberás esperar a que la función comience cuando el reloj marque las tres.

-La función? – preguntó sin entender pero la maquina solo le indicó que se apagaba.

En qué momento se le ocurrió irse a buscar al ignoto sin decirle nada a nadie? Claro, fue por no molestar a su pobre equipo, sin embargo se arrepentía, se arrepentía totalmente, hubiera dejado que Spencer la acompañara y no estaría en esa situación. Dio un largo suspiro, realmente no podía ver nada, estaba todo totalmente oscuro, hacía frío y ella solo llevaba un suéter delgado ya que ese día había estado haciendo sol cuando salió por lo tanto no se había puesto algo más abrigado, se lamentaba eso realmente, eso y muchas cosas más como que la última cosa que le dijo a Spencer había sido una mentira, o que su último beso había sido corto y fue lo suficiente, con él nunca nada era suficiente, lo amaba demasiado y ahora no sabía si lo volvería a ver o besar o acariciar su suave cabello mientras ambos leían un libro en el sofá o ir a la cafetería a beber algo caliente en un día frío o susurrarle un "te amo" cuando es el momento menos correcto y peor aún no sabía si podría decirle las cosas que no le había dicho.

**-OO-**

Spencer miró el papel que sostenía, escuchaba voces pero eran muy lejanas, como a kilómetros de distancia, era difícil de entender lo que decían y realmente tampoco le interesaba…su cabeza no estaba en el mismo lugar físico que su cuerpo, solo podía pensar en esas palabras escritas en la carta que tenía en sus manos _" Cuidado con las mentiras Dr Reid, gracias a eso tengo a su novia "Ninguna historia puede ser buena sin un cierre. Debe haber cierre, porque es la condición humana."_

Esta vez era personal, ese bastardo se había metido con probablemente la persona más importante para él, su niña mimada y ahora no sabía si ella estaba bien, entraba en pánico de solo pensar que le pudiera pasar algo, ya había perdido a alguien a causa de un secuestro por una maníaca, se negaba a perder a Laura.

-Spencer… - susurró J.J. más cerca de él, este levantó su mirada algo desorientado – Escuchaste?

-Disculpen . –negó – Lo siento solo meditaba, que sucede?

-Estás bien? – preguntó Emily.

El joven apoyó un codo en la mesa y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca – Pues han secuestrado a Laura y yo… – hizo una pausa mientras suspiraba – No sé, siento como si me faltara algo.

-Spence… – Jennifer lo abrazó por los hombros – Todo estará bien, encontraremos a Laura y a Jack y a Kevin y a… – la voz de la rubia comenzaba a sonar débil –… Henry.

-Pero primero hay que hacer el perfil, sé que nadie puede concentrarse pero solo nos queda la esperanza de que lograremos hallarlos y la fe de que están bien. – animó Hotch – Que tenemos hasta ahora?

-Esta nota nos revela más de él, pasó de poner que las víctimas han desaparecido a meterse con Spencer y decirle que Laura le mintió. – observó Rossi – Pero en que le mintió? A que se refiere?

-Qué fue lo último que te dijo Laura? – preguntó Prentiss.

-Que iría a comprar algo de comer. –contestó el doctor.

-Y que tan cierto es? – J.J. lo miró seria.

-Estaba algo rara pero, no creo que me mintiera. –Reid se encogió de hombros.

-Estas seguro?

-Sí Hotch, estoy seguro. – en ese instante la recepcionista entró a la sala.

-Otro paquete ha llegado esta mañana, por correo. – dijo Lynda mientras entraba y dejaba una enorme caja en la mesa, Morgan se acercó a leer la etiqueta.

-Es del ignoto, todos atrás. – dijo mientras acercaba su oído a la caja – No es una bomba.

-Entonces qué es? – preguntó J.J.

-Es lo que voy a averiguar. – contestó abriéndola y sacando el extraño aparato que tenía adentro - Es una maquina contestadora, tiene un reloj, marca las 2:59 pm.

-Aquí hay una nota. – exclamó Emily señalando el papel blando – Dice que la función comienza a las tres. – justo en ese instante la maquina se encendió y una voz distorsionada salió de ella.

-Equipo y victimas…bienvenidos a el espectáculos de sus vidas. – dijo el ignoto – Como sabrán durante estos días he estado tomando lo que más les importa a cada uno de ustedes y pues me he divertido mucho…solo que ahora ustedes deben recuperar lo que desean! No es genial? Las malas noticias son que a media noche si no los rescatan morirán.

-Maldito. –susurró Rossi al escucharlo.

-Cada dos horas pondré a dos víctimas en peligro y a la que no rescaten...bueno creo que todos sabrán, en una horas volveré a comunicarme con ustedes para el primer acto. – la maquina se apago y todos se miraron en silencio.

**-OO-**

Al marcar las tres de la tarde Laura pudo escuchar la voz del tipo por la maquina, tenía frío, hambre y estaba asustada, le pareció oír la voz de Rossi también, susurró algo.

-Rossi! Estás con él? Soy yo Laura! – gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta el ignoto seguía hablando.

-Laura? – escuchó una voz aguda que reconoció de inmediato.

-Oh por Dios Henry! Estás ahí? – preguntó desesperada.

-Laura Grey? Eres la chica que trabaja con Penelope? – preguntó la voz de un muchacho asustado.

-Sí soy yo, alguien más está escuchándome?

-Yo! – gritó la voz de un niño, ese era Jack.

-Soy Savannah y puedo escucharlos. – dijo la novia de Morgan.

-Laura, yo te escucho! – exclamó la madre de Emily.

-Y yo, no sé quiénes sean pero puedo escucharlos. – esa voz no lograba reconocerla pero supo quien era

-Yo soy Laura señora, soy amiga de Rossi, trabajamos juntos en la BAU. – contestó la muchacha.

-Que sucede Laura? – cuestionó Henry asustado.

-Esto es un juego . –respondió ella tratando de calmar al niño – Un hombre está jugando con mamá y sus compañeros, por eso nos han raptado pero tranquilo Henry mamá, el tío Spencer y el resto del equipo nos rescataran, solo debes estar tranquilo, tú también Jack tú padre nos salvará y todo estará bien.

-Estás segura? – preguntó el pequeño castaño.

-Acaso no conoces a tu padre Jack? El es todo un héroe y Emily también los está ayudando.

-Y por qué no nos han rescatado antes? – preguntó Kevin – Vamos a morir! – los dos niños comenzaron a llorar.

-Yo no quiero morir! – sollozaba Henry.

-Eres un idiota! – lo regañó la madre de Emily – Cómo le dices eso a los niños?

-Tranquilos, tenemos a la BAU buscándonos, nos encontraran, son la mejor unidad del FBI, lo recuerdan? – Laura trató de calmarlos – No le hagan caso a este mentiroso, estaremos bien. – repetía.

Realmente no estaba segura pero confiaba en su equipo, lograría rescatarlos a todos a tiempo y estarían bien, todos estaría bien, al menos era lo que ella creía.

**-OO-**

-Es un acosador, eso es de seguro, también es un cínico, narcisista, busca jugar con nosotros…pero por qué? Que le hicimos para que quiera hacernos esto? – meditó Emily

-No lo sé, he revisado todos los casos que hemos tenido los últimos 9 años y ninguno de los criminales ha salido de prisión o clínica mental y el resto está muerto. – exclamó García.

-Y que tal un cómplice? – preguntó Morgan – O un familiar.

-Debe de vivir cerca. – dijo Spencer – Tiene que conocer la ciudad para poder acosarnos como lo hacía.

-Creen que nos esté espiando ahora? – preguntó Jennifer.

-Bueno puede ser…atravez de la maquina. – Reid señaló el aparato.

-Eso no es posible, está apagada. – negó Penelope.

– García creer que puedas rastrearlo con esta máquina, saber dónde está? – cuestionó el castaño.

-Lo intentaré. – la rubia asintió y trajo corriendo su computadora – Solo déjenme conectar es USB… - justo en eso la maquina se encendió y la voz de nuevo salió de ella.

-Si yo fuera tú no haría eso Penelope, aún que me encantaría escanear toda la información de tu laptop. –dijo el ignoto – Y respondiendo tú pregunta Jennifer sí, sí puedo oírlos, no soy el único.

-Mami! Mami ayúdame! – la voz de Henry salió de la maquina y a la rubia se le paro el corazón.

-Henry. – susurró J.J. mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agua – Henry me escuchas?

-Sí mami! – dijo el pequeño – Mami estoy bien! Sé que me rescatarás pronto, Laura me lo dijo.

-Laura? – repitió Spencer – Hablaste con Laura?

-Estoy aquí Spence, puedo oírte. – gritó la pelinegra – Todos podemos oírlos, estamos bien, no nos ha hecho nada.

-Espera, todos pueden oírnos? Kevin? – preguntó Penelope.

-Gatita! – dijo el joven – Puedo escucharte.

-Cariño cómo estás? – preguntó preocupada y Emily salió de la sala corriendo a llamar a Hotch y Rossi.

-Mal, hace frío aquí y tengo hambre. – contestó de mala manera – Debes venir por mí ahora.

-Lo haré cariño lo haré.

-Conejito Savannah está con ustedes?

-Morgan no estamos juntos, estamos en diferentes lugares. – respondió Grey – Y sí ella está bien, háblale a Morgan. – la animó.

-Amor…tengo mucho miedo. – exclamó la morena – Quiero salir de aquí.

-Iré por ti linda, lo prometo, pronto estaremos juntos. – justo en ese instante Hotch entró a la sala corriendo y corrió a todos de la maquina.

-Jack? Me escuchas? – preguntó desesperado.

-Papá! – dijo feliz de escuchar a su padre – Estoy bien, puedes sacarme de aquí? - el corazón de Hotch literalmente volvió a latir cuando supo que su hijo estaba vivo y esperando por ser rescatado.

-Amigo apenas te encuentre te sacaré de ahí, estamos trabajando muy duro para encontrar a cada uno de ustedes y pronto estará a salvo, lo prometo. – lo animó.

-Papá…Em está ahí?

-Emily! – exclamó la madre de está al oír el nombre de su hija.

-Mamá, Jack..Aquí estoy. –dijo Prentiss acercándose – Estoy muy feliz de saber que ambos están bien, deben mantener la calma y estar tranquilo, todo saldrá bien y estaremos con ustedes antes de lo que cree.

-De verdad? – preguntó Jack.

-Sí y sabes nunca te he mentido Jacky. – contestó Emily – A cada uno de ustedes los amamos mucho y sepan que aquí hay alguien buscándolos que no se rendirá hasta encontrarlos. – justo cuando ella terminó la maquina se apagó pero al menos sabía algo, estaban vivos.

**-OO-**

El equipo estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa juntando las piezas de tan extravagante rompe cabezas cuando a las cinco de la tarde la maquina se encendió.

-Mis queridos agentes la función está por comenzar – anunció el ignoto y todos se acercaron listos para empezar – El primer acto consistirá en lo siguiente: Deberán escoger entre dos de sus seres queridos para salvarlos. A quien prefieren? Al insoportable Kevin, el novio de la esplendida Hacker Penelope García o a la dulce y linda Savannah la noviecita de Derek Morgan, ambos se encuentran en…ustedes según las pistas que les di deben de saber. – soltó una extravagante risa – Tienen una hora o ya saben que pasará. – la voz del ignoto desapareció y las de las victimas invadieron la habitación.

-Chicos, tranquilos. – dijo Laura – Ambos serán salvados, ahora debemos aportar cualquier tipo de información que sea importante para que puedan ir por ustedes. – Spencer dio un largo suspiro al escuchar a su novia, seguía siendo la misma.

-Grey tiene razón. – asintió Hotch – Ok equipo a trabajar.

-Las citas eran : "No hay nada como una historia en una noche ventosa cuando la gente ha encontrado un lugar caliente en un mundo frío" y :" —Señalo porque la naturaleza de Dios consiste en manifestarse al final de la novena —dijo Tom." – dijo García – Que nos dice eso?

-Que Savannah está en un campo de béisbol y Kevin en…un lugar para contar historias? – preguntó Rossi.

-No. – negó Laura por la maquina – Nos dice que Kevin está en un lugar relacionado con el libro 23/11/63 y Savannah con su libro.

-Savannah debe estar cerca de un bosque, la protagonista del libro se pierde en un bosque fuera de la ciudad. – aseguró el castaño – Savannah que puedes ver?

-Pues estoy en un pórtico de una casa de madera, hay muchos árboles… - habló la morena.

-Qué tipo de arboles? – cuestionó Morgan – Hay miles de casas en los bosques por fuera de la ciudad.

-Son grandes, enormes, como pinos y puedo escuchar un río cerca. – respondió rápidamente – Y hay muchos conejos y aves.

-Debe ser una zona no tan adentrada o salvaje, García puedes localizar un lugar así? – Hotch miró a la rubia quien empezó a teclear.

-Lo hay, por el norte de la ciudad, se está imprimiendo los datos en este momento – respondió rápidamente mientras tomaba la hoja de la impresora y se los daba – Listo y ahora Kevin?

-Kevin puede estar en un almacén o la parte de atrás de un lugar. – aportó Reid.

-Kevin, cariño que es lo que ves a tu alrededor? – preguntó la Hacker.

-Todo está muy oscuro pero puedo ver cajas con comida empacada, hay muchas. – contestó el joven.

-Eso puede ser la parte de atrás de un restaurante o un supermercado. – dijo Emily.

-Es una pequeña cafetería en la calle 12. – dijo Grey rápidamente.

-Como lo sabes conejito? – la interrogó Morgan.

-Cuando dije que iba a ir por algo de comer era mentira, iba a ver al ignoto, el trabaja en esa cafetería. – contestó ella.

-Y por qué mentiste?

-Lo siento Spencer, quería ir sola, pero en este momento necesito que rescaten a Henry y Savannah. – dijo Laura tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Ella tiene razón, J.J., Rossi quédense aquí, el resto andando. – ordenó Hotch.

**-OO-**

-Wisper words of wistom let it be. – susurró Jennifer mientras terminaba la canción.

-Gracias mami. – le dijo Henry – Ya me siento mejor.

-Tía J.J. tu voz es muy linda – la alagó Jack.

-Ah gracias. – respondió ella con una media sonrisa, no tenía a su hijo en sus manos pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que estaba vivo y podía hablar con él y asegurarse de que estaba bien, eso la hacía sentirse un poco mejor – Ahora te toca Laura.

-Qué quieren que cante? – preguntó la pelinegra, de alguna forma debía mantenerse cuerda y cantar siempre le ayudaba, le recordaba cuando su padre no estaba enfermo y se sentaban por largas horas a tocar el piano los domingos, eran de sus pocos recuerdos felices.

-Canta algo en italiano. – la alentó Rossi – Para mi María. - la mujer en su cautiverio sonrió, hasta en los peores momentos David era un romántico pero justo cuando la chica iba a empezar a cantar el resto del equipo entró a la sala.

-Los tenemos. – anunció Morgan – Ambos se encuentran en el hospital revisándolos pero están en perfectas condiciones.

-Oh gracias a Dios. – dijo Jennifer suspirando – Y justo a tiempo se acaba de cumplir el tiempo.

-Y ahora? Que hacemos? – preguntó Rossi mientras se levantaba.

-Yo puedo contestar esa pregunta. – respondió el ignoto mediante la maquina – Las siguientes dos vidas en peligro son de dos damas bastante mayores, en este acto deberás escoger entre la madre de la agente Prentiss o la "amiga" de Rossi pero esta vez creo…no lo lograrán. – el tipo soltó una carcajada cínica y dejó de hablar.

-Emily…dile a tu padre que lo amo. – susurró la señora Prentiss luego de unos minutos.

-Mamá, tranquila, te rescataremos, no debes decir eso. – le pidió su hija – No pierdas la esperanza.

-Y cómo sé que me rescatarás? Como sé que llegará a tiempo? – refutó la mujer.

-Mamá, tienes que confiar en mí, sabes que te adoro y no dejaré que te pase nada, no puedes morir, no antes sin por lo menos hacerte sentir una vez orgullosa. – Aaron le tomó la mano a su novia y la apretó fuerte.

-Emily...tú siempre me haces sentir orgullosa cariño . – le dijo con la voz rota, el corazón de la agente se encogió.

-Eres la mejor mamá del mundo. – le respondió ella y rápidamente se quito las lágrimas de los ojos - Pero debes decirme que puedes ves a tú alrededor.

-Está todo oscuro pero escucho la naturaleza afuera, estoy como en un cuarto, el piso es de madera y aúllan los lobos – contestó la mujer.

-Lobos? – repitió García empezando a buscar – Hay demasiadas cabañas por fuera de la ciudad, en bosques, en total 15.

-Pero lobos solo hay en la parte sur de la ciudad. – le dijo Grey – Annie tenía a Paul en una cabaña del bosque en las afueras de un pueblito, hay un pequeño pueblito cerca de la ciudad.

-La tengo! – exclamó García –Gracias Grey!

-No fue nada. – negó la doctora – Y Lauren debe de estar en un granero de una granja abandonada.

-Les mandaré las instrucciones a sus celulares, vayan! - insistió la Hacker

**- OO-**

Su estómago gruño con excesivamente fuerte que casi podía jurar que todos la había escuchado, le daba pena, mucha pena pero tenía hambre, mucha hambre y había vomitado su desayuno en la mañana por lo tanto no tenía absolutamente nada en su estómago más que una manzana que le había quitado a Spencer cuando estaba a medio comer.

-Laura? – preguntó Jack – Tienes hambre?

-Sí. – exclamó arrugando la nariz – Demasiada, no he comido nada. – comenzó a sentir como sus vista se nublaba, era demasiado, todo lo que pasaba y a eso le sumaban las impresiones y cambios de ánimo del día sabía perfectamente que o ya se le había subido la presión o se le empezaba a subir, además se sentía deshidratada –No me siento muy bien.

-Lau, ya casi iremos por ti. – le dijo J.J. – Debes mantenerte despierta, no te duermas, Hotch me informó que ya tienen a las víctima, vienen para acá, debemos esperar a que el ignoto nos diga que sigue. – la pelinegra sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo.

-Espero que sea pronto.

-Será más pronto de lo que cree señorita Grey. – le habló el ignoto y ambas notaron que algo estaba mal, incluso cuando estaba distorsionada su voz se podía notar que estaba enfadado – Parece que les gusta hacerme perder! Pero ahora no, yo tengo las de ganar, Henry Jack y Laura, los tres al mismo tiempo…tienen dos horas o si no…BOM! – se hizo un silencio en la sala hasta que el equipo entró en ella.

-Qué sucede? – preguntó Derek a J.J.

-Es la última ronda. – contestó la rubia – Está poniéndonos a las últimas 3 víctimas o las hará explotar.

-Yo no quiero explotar! – chilló Henry mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Cariño, cariño, no vas a explotar si? Mamá te encontrará, voy a ir por ti. – trató de calmarlo la rubia.

-Papá voy a morir? – preguntó Jack.

-No amiguito, sabes que no te dejaré. – negó Hotch – Es hora de trabajar, Yo y Morgan iremos por Grey, Reid y Rossi por Henry y J.J. y Prentiss por Jack, así lograremos llegar a los tres a tiempo, ahora necesitamos saber en que lugar buscar.

-Qué es lo que vez hijo? – preguntó su madre.

-Estoy en un cuarto con una cama grande, todo está muy ordenado mami pero lleno de polvo. – le contestó el pequeño – Me pica la nariz.

-Henry debe estar en un hotel, como en El resplandor, en una montaña. – dijo rápidamente el doctor – Y en las afueras de la ciudad. – García? – la hacker comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

-Necesito más que eso. – informó mientras seguía buscando.

-Busca hoteles no tan visitados, con dos o tres huéspedes. – dijo Laura.

-Tengo dos. – avisó mientras mandaba a imprimir la dirección – Cuál creen que es?

-El que esté construido donde era un viejo cementerio. – contestó la doctora al oírla – Así está en el libro.

-Curiosamente el segundo lo está. –exclamó la rubia.

-Bueno Reid, andando. – le ordenó Rossi, debían salvar a Henry.

**-OO-**

-Aún no llaman? – preguntó J.J, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – El micrófono de Henry ha sido desactivado.

-J.J. tranquila. – trató de calmarla Emily.

-Papá…por qué no me ha rescatado a mí? – cuestionó Jack. Hotch miró a todos.

-Pueden salir, para hablar con él? – todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir – Em, tú te puedes quedar. –la pelinegra se acercó a su jefe y le tomó la mano apretándola con fuerza.

-Primero encontramos a Henry por eso fueron por él primero pero ya pronto iremos por ti si? Todo estará bien. – Hotch trató de sonar tranquilo.

-Sí papi. –el pequeño asintió – Papá cuando me rescaten podemos ir a comprar un helado con Em?

-De todos los sabores que tú quieras Jacky. – exclamó Emily.

-Y podemos ir a ver una película los tres?

-Sí amigo, haremos lo que nos pidas, nos divertiremos mucho. –le dijo Aaron – Ya lo verás.

-Y luego prometo leerte todos los cuentos que tú quieras esta noche cuando te acuestes a dormir con nosotros.

-Enserio Em?

-Si cariño. – dijo ella tratando de sonar feliz.

-Em…te quiero mucho. – a la pelinegra se le encogió el corazón.

-Yo también campeón, pronto estaré contigo. – lo animó.

-Ah y papá también te quiero igual. – Aaron sonrió.

-Tú sabes que papá te adora. – respondió.

Nadie notó que cierta pelinegra los estaba escuchando toda la conversación y derramaba lágrimas por sus mejillas, ya lo había decidido en ese momento su prioridad era que rescataran a Jack ella no valía tanto la pena.

-Hotch… – Morgan entró a la sala con Reid – Trajeron a Henry, ahora solo falta Jack y el conejito pero nos quedan apenas 45 minutos hay que actuar ya.

-Ya lo oíste, debemos apresurarnos. – dijo Emily – Jacky , qué vez?

-La verdad Em es que no puedo ver nada, solo sé que huele muy mal… - el pequeño arrugó la nariz.

-Está en una cañería, no debe ser tan profunda puesto que pudo entrar fácilmente, Jack puedes escuchar el agua correr? – preguntó Grey.

-Sí, está muy cerca de mí, como al lado. – Morgan encendió la pantalla para comunicarse con García.

-Hermosa en que parte de la ciudad hay alguna cañería fácil de ingresar?

-Necesito algo más que eso guapo, son demasiadas. – insistió la Hacker.

-Debe de estar cerca de lugares con niños, un parque o escuela. – aseguró Reid.

-Corazones, todavía no llego a nada.

-Trata de buscar lugares donde se presenten payasos seguido. – exclamó Grey – Hay alguna calle Penny, que cumpla con esas características?

-Lo tengo! – chilló Penelope.

-Andando. – ordenó Emily mientras salía buscando a J.J. pero Hotch la detuvo tomando su muñeca – Tranquilo, lo traeré de vuelta.

-Gracias por esto. – le susurró en el oído – Te amo Emily, no sabes cuanto. – ella sonrió levemente, si lo sabía, claro que lo hacía.

-Hotchner…yo a ti. – le respondió antes de darle un suave beso – Ahora déjame traerte a tú hijo sano y salvo.

**-OO-**

Laura miró el reloj quedaban 25 minutos y ella y Spencer no lograban dar el lugar en el que estaba, ya habían mandado a Hotch y Morgan a 3 diferentes lugares y ninguno era en el que estaba…no quería ser pesimista pero sabía que algo no iba a salir bien esa noche, probablemente ese era su rescate, debían perder a una persona esa noche y debía ser alguien , si era ella lo aceptaba, conocía ese trabajo, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, al menos tendría la seguridad de que Jack estaba bien pero sin embargo no solo sería la muerte de ella la que sucedería esa noche.

-García, que tal un iglesia abandonada en una calle cerca de una secundaria? – le preguntó Spencer a la pantalla, Laura lo conocía, él empezaba a desesperarse, podía escuchar el reloj, el tiempo corría rápido, ya quedaba un minuto menos.

-Cariño, no, eso no sirve, necesito más información. – le respondió preocupada.

-No puede ser que he encontrado a todos y no pueda encontrarte Laura! – gritó exasperado.

-Spence tranquilo. – susurró ella – Tratemos de nuevo, por que no dejas de buscar iglesia, que la madre de Carrie era religiosa no significa que esté en una iglesia de hecho, ahora que pongo atención esto no parece una iglesia. – habló la muchacha mirando alrededor y justo en eso un auto pasó por el lugar y alumbró un poco – Es una escuela!

-Una escuela? – repitió el doctor.

-Sí hay mesas y una pizarra, estoy en el laboratorio de química, parece deteriorado, debe estar abandonada.

-Busca una escuela que haya sido cerrada por la masacre de una estudiante. – ordenó Ried rápidamente.

-Ya mismo.

-Sé quién es el ignoto. - anunció Rossi entrando – Acabo de ir a la cafetería donde trabaja y lo reconocí de inmediato, es el hermano de uno de nuestros criminales, iré a atraparlo ya mismo, Ried vienes conmigo?

-Me encantaría poder arrestar a al tipo que nos hizo esto pero debo quedarme con Laura. –respondió el castaño.

-De acuerdo en ese caso iré de inmediato. – dijo mientras salía rápidamente.

-Tengo a la escuela, solo hay una con esas características aquí en Washington, les mandaré la información a Hotch y Morgan. – la rubia desapareció de la pantalla y un silencio inundó el ambiente.

-Quedan 19 minutos. – pronunció Laura – No llegarán.

-Grey no digas eso. – Reid se acercó a la maquina – Te van a salvar no puedes morir.

-Al menos la última voz que oiré será la tuya…eso me da cierto consuelo. – la voz de la muchacha comenzó a sonar débil – Me hubiera gustado abrazarte una última vez, no sabes cuánto adoro, ser estrechada en ese huesudos bracitos. – la joven rompió en llanto – Te amo tanto Spencer, como me gustaría que las cosas no fueran así.

-Laura no digas eso! – exclamó el doctor mientras sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta – Te van a rescatar ya verás.

-Hay tantas cosas que me hubiera encantado vivir contigo…yo lo tenía todo planeado, íbamos a trabajar toda la vida en la BAU y luego cuando estuvieras viejito yo te cuidaría, sabes que lo haría, hubiera sido perfecto…

-Laura aún puede pasar eso, no debes perder la fe de que te rescatarán. – insistía el muchacho mientras sentía que la esperanza se le iba del cuerpo, no quería dejarla ir, ya había perdido a alguien así, no quería perderla a ella.

-Spencer Reid, tú eres mi persona, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, no me cabe duda de ello…creo que aunque muera no podría dejar de amarte. – susurró ella y Spencer dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, estaba dejando ir a su persona.

-Laura Grey, tú eres…lo mejor que me ha pasado y te amo más allá de mi mente, más allá de mis conocimientos, estás por encima de todo, eres la única persona que me hace dudar si la ciencia es verdadera. – Laura lo escuchó atentamente, su genio era un romántico, lo que más le dolía era la idea de dejar de ver esos ojos verde y esa sonrisa que ella adoraba.

-Debo decirte algo.

-Qué sucede?

-Cuando te mentí para ir a ver el ignoto fue por qué necesitaba ir sola…y la razón por la que necesitaba ir sola era porque debía hacer algo… -empezó la muchacha.

-Qué cosa? – preguntó Spencer preocupado.

La joven dio un largo sollozo y se armó de valor para decirle, no moriría sin contarle la verdad – Estaba comprando unos test de embarazo. – dijo finalmente.

-Laura…

-Lo siento tanto Spencer, en serio… de verdad lo siento. –lloraba la pelinegra – Sí estoy embarazada. – susurró mientras un sollozo más fuerte golpeaba su pecho y se dejaba llevar por la tristeza, ya estaba, se lo había dicho, lo había aceptado en voz alta, estaba embarazada, tenía una parte de ella y de él en el vientre, una vida, la combinación perfecta de los genes de ambos, por igual parte y ahora ambos iban a morir.

Spencer cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos pro el desordenado cabello, no podía creer que ella estuviera embarazada y peor aún que estuviera embarazada pero a punto de morir, ya no solo era Laura, era Laura y su bebé los que estaban en peligro.

-Laura… - susurró el joven mientras la escuchaba lamentarse.

-Grey! – la voz de Hotch resonó en los oído de ambos.

-Conejito! Aquí estamos. – ambos se acercaron a ella y la desataron – Rápido solo queda un minuto y debemos salir de aquí. – Laura se levantó de la silla cuando la soltaron – Deja que te lleve. – Morgan la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr.

-Por aquí! – indicó Hotch – Quedan 30 segundos. – se oían lejos de la maquina y Spencer rogaba por que pudieran salir a tiempo, justo en ese momento la alarma del reloj sonó y la comunicación se cortó, la bomba había detonado. El corazón del doctor se detuvo al no poder escuchar nada. En la sala solo se escuchaba el rasgueo de la señal perdida de la maquina…lo habrían logrado?

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life  
**HOW TO SAFE A LIFE - THE FRAY**_

* * *

**Perdoooon, perdooon! enserio prometo que esta es la última vez que los dejo con la intriga! palabra de autora! :3 ya el próximo es como el cierre de esta trama y empieza una nueva que va a estar un poquito más dramática pero no como en este estilo xD**

**Gracias a todos por pasar a leer, en especial a: Kami *-* - Ari FitzSimmons - Comadreja-chan (te digo que eres adivina! jajajajaj escribí esta historia hace muucho y me dio mucha risa cuando comentaste la vez pasada! :D) - Shesnimmy - Luchita - Nicky y Raquis :3**

**Prometo actualizar más rápido, volveremos al formato de casa 4 días así que nos leemos el sabado :3**

**Como saben las citas son del maravilloso Stephen King, claramente no mías. **

**Otra vez gracias por leer, para mí significa mucho y espero que les haya gustado así que no olviden dejarme su review acá abajo.**

**Sé que no hubo mucho Hotchly pero os prometo, se vienen cosas mejores para ellos, les tengo unas cositas planeadas que espero que les guste :D**

**Bueno hasta el próximo!**

**Clau***


	5. Mad World

**Hola! :D Bueno ya desde este cap prometo dejarlos sin intriga :) ya no más.**

**Gracias por pasar a leer y Criminal Minds no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **Mad World.

_All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places, Worn out faces_  
_Bright and early for the daily races_  
_Going nowhere, Going nowhere_  
_Their tears are filling up their glasses_  
_No expression, No expression_  
_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrows_  
_No tomorrow, No tomorrow_

_Emily dio algunos por el horrible lugar y se detuvo al oír un ruido, Jennifer chocó contra su espalda._

_-Escuchaste eso? – preguntó ella._

_-Debió ser alguna rata. – contesto la rubia – Sigamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo._

_-Cierto. – asintió y siguieron caminando – Aquí apesta, huele horrible. – comentó mientas doblaba en la esquina._

_-Pobre Jack, como es posible que esté aquí atrapado? He de estar desmayado por el olor. _

_-Me pregunto si habrá comido algo… - dijo preocupada – Mi pobre campeón._

_-Lo adoras cierto?_

_-Demasiado J.J. todo este tiempo que hemos convivido juntos, han pasado tantas cosas. – contestó la pelinegra mientras entraban por una puerta – Jack…. Jack? – susurró llamándolo pero no obtuvo respuesta._

_-Emily mira. – señaló hacia la derecha donde se encontraron con el pequeño inconsciente._

_-Jack! – gritó Emily corriendo hacia el – Cariño… - colocó sus dedos índice en la muñeca del niño y suspiro de alivio al notar que tenía pulso – Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí Jennifer. – rápidamente entre ambas lo desataron y la Prentiss lo tomó entre sus brazos._

_-Rapido, la bomba puede detonar en cualquier minuto. – exclamó la rubia y en eso la puerta se cerró de repente – Rayos! Que paso? _

_-Zugzwag. – la voz distorsionada salió de la maquina._

_-J.J. toma a Jack. – la agente le dio el pequeño a su amiga y se quitó un prendedor negro que tenía en el cabello para desarmarlo – Saldremos aquí a como de lugar. – lo introdujo en la cerradura y tres minutos después salieron por la puerta con el niño en brazos._

_-Cuanto nos queda? – preguntó Jennifer mientras corría por la alcantarilla._

_-Como diez minutos, vamos J.J. tenemos tiempo, ya casi salimos. – luego de unos minutos vieron la luz de la calle y el equipo de rescate las ayudó a salir al tiempo que la alcantarilla explotaba sin herir a nadie._

_Rápidamente los paramédicos atendieron a el pequeño y Emily se subió al la ambulancia para llevarlo al hospital…._

La gente abrió los ojos y vio a Jack acostado en la cama del hospital con Hotch. Casi lo pierde hoy, piensa mirándolos a ambos, probablemente Hotch hubiera enloquecido si algo le pasara a su pequeño y entonces los hubiera perdido a los dos, ambos son lo único lindo que ella tiene y la idea de perderlos es angustiante, nunca supo en que momento llegó a ese punto. Solo sabe que adora a ese niño y a su padre y que jamás dejaría que algo malo les pasare. Siente que daría la vida por ambos y no sabe hasta que punto...eso es bueno.

**-OO-**

_Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar como la comunicación se cortaba y los siguientes momentos que inundaron la sala fueron los más intensos de toda su vida, la incertidumbre creció por el cuarto mientras aguardaba por una respuesta, mala o buena, solo quería escuchar la respuesta._

_Sentía el tiempo correr y aún no tenía respuesta, ya había contado 150 segundos y empezaba a pensar en lo peor._

_-Reid! – García entró a la sala corriendo –Alguien acaba de llamar a una ambulancia hacia la dirección en la que están, lo acabo de ver. – le dijo la rubia. El genio se quedó callado mirándola sin hacer ni un gesto, realmente no sabía cómo actuar, ni todos sus conocimientos lo preparaban para algo así._

_Justo en eso el teléfono del chico sonó – Aló? – contestó de inmediato._

_-Chico soy yo Morgan, Laura está aquí conmigo. – el joven sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, ella estaba viva, era todo lo que necesitaba – Pero está inconsciente, acaba de llegar la ambulancia y… - justo en eso el teléfono se cortó. El doctor tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió al hospital._

-Spencer Reid? – un medico se acercó hacia el joven doctor y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, soy yo. – asintió levemente.

-Bueno soy el doctor de la señorita Grey. – le dijo mientras miraba sus papeles – Lamentablemente le traigo malas noticias, el impacto que ha recibido por la explosión ha sido muy fuerte y aunque ella está bien dentro de lo que cabe el bebé es el que me preocupa, si en 48 su estado no evoluciona favorablemente tendremos que practicarle un aborto o la vida de Laura correrá peligro. –se explicó el hombre, Spencer sintió como su estomago caía por un guindo.

-Hay algo que… - tragó hondo sin saber qué hacer y meditó sus siguientes palabras – Pueda hacer para que mejore?

-No, por ahora solo queda esperar. – le dijo con cierto pesar, era un jovencito con su novia y bebé tendiendo de un hilo.

-Bueno gracias doctor. – asintió y volvió su vista por hacia el cristal por el que veía a Laura – Puedo entrar a verla?

-Claro. – asintió y le abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar – Los dejaré solos. – dijo antes de salir.

Tomó asiento en el verde sillón al lado de su cama y miró a la chica, tenía un semblante tranquilo, como si durmiera, unos cuantos cortes interrumpían su piel blanca y sus mejillas que siempre solían verse rosas parecían tan blancas como la nieve. Su mano tenía una vía con suero, pensó en tomarla, pensó en decirle una y mil cosas pero algo en su pecho lo detuvo y supo perfectamente la emoción que no lo dejaba hacerlo. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, molesto por que ella le mintió, molesto por que puso en peligro su vida, molesto por que no le dijo lo que sucedía y aún más molesto por que no había pensado en el bebé y ahora podía perderlos, a ambos.

**-OO-**

El joven salió del cuarto de la chica en dirección a la sala de espera donde se encontraban sus amigos, llegó ahí con la vista clavada en sus zapatos y las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, lucía desabrido, como siempre pero esa vez tenía un aire de tristeza, como si anduviera perdido sin nada que hacer, una parte de él sabía que estaba perdido sin ella, su niña mimada. Siempre había sido muy independiente pero desde el momento en la encontró y se acostumbró a tenerla a su alrededor se había hecho dependiente, dependiente de alguien que no era él.

-Cómo está? – preguntó Emily acercándose a él junto a Hotch, todos esperaron la respuesta expectantes.

Spencer levantó la vista y arrugó las cejas mientras presionaba sus labios al pensar, un gesto típico de él – Pues el doctor dice que ella, en sí está bien pero el bebé corre peligro.

-Él bebé? – exclamaron todos al unísono, más de una mandíbula se calló al piso.

-Sí el bebé. – asintió levemente – Tiene 11 semanas. – dio un largo suspiro y se desplomó en el sofá mientras pasaba una mano por su cara. Jennifer se acercó y le tomó la mano.

-Por qué el bebé está en peligro Spence? – cuestionó preocupada, Laura era una muy buena amiga.

-El impacto alteró la condición del bebé y si no evoluciona en 48 horas deberán practicarle un aborto terapéutico o ella podría morir. – contestó sin dejar de ver sus manos.

-Reid …– García l abrazó por los hombros – Cariño todo estará bien, Laura es una luchadora, saldrá de esto, sabes por todas las cosas que ha pasado y sigue con esa sonrisa que suele tener, ella lo logrará y el bebé también, ya lo verás.

-Desde cuando sabe que está embarazada? – preguntó Hotch intrigado.

-No tengo idea, nunca me dijo nada hasta hace unas horas.

-Mi pobre ángel. – pronunció aún sorprendido aún sin creer que la joven muchacha pasara por todo eso.

-Y no lo notaste? – Morgan miró atentamente al doctor.

-Pensé que estaba enferma…Dios soy un estúpido. – se dijo así mismo jalándose el cabello, se sentía como un idiota, ni sus conocimientos más profundos pudieron notar que su novia estaba embarazada.

-Spence…No te pongas así. – Jennifer posó su mano en el hombro del chico – No fue tu culpa no saber, tal vez lo ocultó muy bien.

-Pronto se recuperará y volverá a fastidiarte la vida como antes Reid y será peor por que estará embarazada. – trató de animarle Morgan – El conejito estará bien, le diré a Savannah que la cuide bien.

-Él tiene razón muchacho. – asintió Rossi – No pierdas la esperanza.

**-OO-**

Hotch dobló en la esquina y siguió su paso hasta el cuarto 203,el cuarto de Jack en donde estaba su hijo con la mujer de su vida dormidos sobre la cama. Un segundo que fue a traer café y cuando volvía se habían desconectados, dejó el café que traía en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos mirándolos.

Su hijo descansaba el pecho sobre el pecho de la agente mientras se abrazaban, nunca habría de gustarle nada más que eso, el hecho de que ambos se llevaran también y de que fueran tan amigos, ambos se adoraban y les gustaba pasar el tiempo con el otro, solían hablar mucho de autos, le encantaba escucharla, probablemente sabría más que él mismo. Recuerda una vez que se fueron de día de campo y el auto se descompuso, él estuvo a punto de llamar un grúa cuando ella ya estaba cerrando el capó lista para andar de nuevo, era estupenda.

Justo en ese instante la agente se despertó y trató de incorporarse pero al tener a Jack no pudo.

-Hace cuanto estás ahí? – preguntó con la voz adormilada.

-No mucho. – contestó él tomando el café de nuevo – Mira lo que te traje. –le mostro el embace, ella se incorporó con cuidado de no despertar a Jack y lo tomó.

-Oh Dios... – inhaló el aroma de café – Per-Fec-To me hacía falta ya. – bebió un poco – Estas cosas son necesarias. – Hotch rió ante su comentario y dio unos pasos para sentarse junto a ella.

-Mañana le dan de alta. – comentó él mientras miraba a Jack – Y todo esto se habrá acabado.

-Esa es una muy buena noticia.

-Lo es. – asintió – Mañana será el juicio de ese tipo. – le dijo de manera despectiva – Espero que pague por todo lo que nos hizo pagar.

-Estoy segura de que lo hará cariño. – Emily acarició la mejilla de su jefe – Pero no quiero pensar en ese idiota ahora, todo está bien gracias a Dios. – dio un largo bostezo.

Hotch la observó, ella no se había despegado de Jack desde que lo habían encontrado – Por qué no vas a descansar? A la casa de tus padres tal vez? Tu madre no para de decirme que quiere verte y mírate…estas cansada. – pasó una mano por el cabello de su novia.

-No, le prometí a Jack que estaría aquí cuando despertara. – negó levemente. Dios como amaba a esa mujer, pensó Hotch.

-Te he dicho queeres lo mejor que me ha pasado?

-No hoy. – contestó ella con una leve sonrisa y él la besó, un pequeño roce de labios pero bastaba, entre ellos siempre bastaba.

**-OO-**

-Y entonces Daniel me lazó la pelota de béisbol y yo la atrapé! Tío Spencer yo la atrapé! – Henry le contaba a su padrino una maravillosa historia sobre un juego pasaba mientras los dos estaban sentados en la cama de hospital de Henry.

-Amigo eso es genial! – lo elogió Spencer – Seguro eres el mejor del equipo.

-Pues no tanto, pero si soy muy bueno! Tú y Laura deberían venir un día a verme jugar…qué te parece? – preguntó el niño ilusionado, el joven doctor bajó la mirada al escuchar el nombre de su novia.

-Sí…tal vez…

-Oh y por cierto donde está ella Tío Spencer? – Reid miró al rubio unos segundos sin saber qué hacer ni decir.

-Cariño Laura está dormida en este momento. – contestó J.J. que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta escuchando la conversación.

-Y cuando despierta? – cuestionó preocupado.

-Pues eso depende de ella…Lo que sucedió es que al ir a rescatarla una bomba la golpeo y resulta que Laura tenía unos huesitos en el vientre y esos huesitos de ella y el tio Spencer corren peligro ahora, si esos huesitos no mejoran tendrán que sacárselos lastimosamente. – concluyó sentándose junto a él en la cama.

-Huesitos? Como cuando yo era los huesitos en tu estómago?

-Sí exacto cariño! Esos huesitos. – Spencer sonrío un poco al escucharlos – Y cuando los huesitos estén fuera de peligro Laura despertará y todo será como antes.

-Eso no es cierto! – dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero – El si el tío Spencer va a tener unos huesitos como yo, ya no va a querer jugar conmigo o leerme o ir al museo conmigo!

-Henry… yo jamás dejaría de hacer esas cosas contigo, lo único que cambiaría sería que esos huesitos, cuando nazcan va a acompañarnos a hacer todas esas cosas amigo. – el joven le revolvió el cabello al chico – Laura y yo te queremos mucho, jamás podríamos dejar de hacer cosas contigo.

-Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo – Reid asintió y el pequeño le dedico una sonrisa.

-Bueno cariño ahora debes dormir si? Ya es tarde. – la rubia besó la cabeza de su pequeño, lo arropó y con Spencer salieron de la habitación no sin antes decirle buenas noches a Henry.

-Si sabes que los huesos del bebé se forman hasta el tercer trimestre de gestación? – preguntó el doctor divertido, Jennifer le golpeó el brazo.

-Claro que lo sé! Pero como le dices eso a un niño? – ambos se sentaron en la cafetería – Fue él quien dijo que los bebés eran huesitos en los estómagos de las mamás, no lo vayas a corregir.

-No lo haré, suena divertido decir lo huesitos en el estómago que Laura está embarazada, no suena tan pesado. – dio un largo suspiro.

-Parces no estar feliz. – comentó Jennifer mirándolo – Qué sucede?

-Cómo se supone que voy a hacer padre si ni siquiera puedo cuidar a Laura?

-Es algo que solo se aprende Spence. – le contestó ella y se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que yo pueda….

**-OO-**

-Y mi primer auto fue un *NDAV* era…hermoso, tenía un color azul como desgastado por que era de segunda y yo lo adoraba llevar a todos lados, le puse Han Solo. – Jack soltó una carcajada al oírla – Es enserio! No te ría de mí Jacky, solía averiarse mucho pero yo lo sabía reparar, mi amigas y yo fuimos a la playa en el una vez.

-Genial! Y tú segundo auto? – preguntó interesado.

-Oh ese era mejor, Han solo se descompuso sin arreglo cuando yo tenía como… – Emily se quedó pensando – Cuando yo tenía 21 y mi padre me compró un *NDEAV* que era un agasajo! Me encantaba, era un poco rápido y de color rojo, le puse David, David ha sido el mejor hasta ahora, era hermoso y brillaba, yo lo amaba tanto, nuca lo voy a olvidar…

-A quien nuca vas a olvidar? – preguntó Hotch entrando con las cejas arrugadas, Prentiss y Jack rieron muy fuerte al ver la actitud de Aaron – De que se ríen?

-Por que Em está hablando de autos papá!

-Nuca voy a poder olvidar a mi segundo auto, le puse David, no era nadie en especial. – le contestó ella entre risas, Aron los miró y terminó riéndose con ambos.

-Bueno que auto más afortunado. – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Jack en la cama – Hablas maravillas de el.

-Pues es que era una maravilla. – ella asintió – Pero solo lo tuve por 4 años.

-Y por qué? – preguntó Jack.

-Mi mamá tuvo que vender el de ella y se dejó el mío y además no lo usaba tanto en la universidad. – la pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-Papá cuando me compre mi primer auto….cual será?

-Pues no lo sé, tendremos que ver cuál será el mejor para ti cuando saques la licencia de conducir. – respondió Hotch – Pero te prometo que será uno bueno.

-Sí! Tendré un auto genial! Y lo conduciré por todos lados, a la juguetería y a la tienda de comics y pasaré junto a las chicas y le diré: "Hola nenas, miren mi auto" – Hotch y Emily soltaron una gran carcajada al escucharlo, era un niño lleno de sorpresas, muy tímido algunas veces pero encantador. Emily lo adoraba, adoraba a Hotch y le encantaba vivir con los dos en ese lindo apartamento que tenían, era la vida perfecta, se sintió afortunada de tenerlos, de ser tan feliz. Si algunas veces las cosas podían hacerse difíciles pero esos eran lo momentos perfectos que compensaban todo.

**-OO-**

_El sonido de las burbujas de la máquina de capuchinos hacía eco por toda la habitación, se volteó a ver y una joven preparaba un café que terminó dejándole a un lado. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, a esa cafetería, era su favorita pero no recordaba cuando había salido del apartamento y había llegado ahí, tampoco recordaba pedir el café que tenía al lado, ella odiaba el café. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás y cuando se volteó una mujer estaba frente a ella en la mesa. Era delgada, de cabello café, su tez era blanca y vestía con un suéter, por alguna razón se le hizo conocida._

_-No te gusta el café cierto? – preguntó la mujer., Laura negó, dudaba de la legitimidad de aquel momento y la probabilidad de que fuera un sueño aumentaba con el tiempo – Me escuchaste?_

_Sí. – asintió – Uh…no, no me gusta, como lo sabe? – preguntó ella._

_-Por que sé mucho sobre ti. – se encogió de hombros – Siempre te estoy vigilando o bueno no específicamente a ti Laura, la verdad suelo cuidar a Spencer. – la joven arrugó las cejas al escuchar el nombre de su novio._

_-A Spencer? Por qué? Cómo lo conoce?_

_-Yo en realidad lo conocí antes que tú. – contestó la castaña – El es una persona muy especial, en el tiempo que nos conocimos no pude evitar caer perdidamente enamorada de él. – Laura sintió una punzada en el estómago, por que se encontraba sentada con esa mujer que le decía que amaba a su novio? Qué tan extraño podía ser eso_? _La mujer de repente rió, Laura la miró extrañada – Tranquila, no te lo voy a quitar, él y yo tuvimos algo lindo que terminó de manera trágica pero ahora él te ama Laura, de manera única e inigualable, así como él. – le sonrió levemente – Y ahora que tienen algo más que los une debes luchar Laura, por ti, por el bebé, por Spencer, no te dejes ganar._

_-Pelear, como pelear? – Cuestionó la chica._

_-Por tu vida y la de tu bebé, Spencer está esperando por ti, alcánzalo, rápido, no pierdas tiempo. – la joven le tomó la mano – Que no te pase como a mí._

_-Lo haré, lo prometo. – la pelinegra asintió y miró a la mujer._

_-Yo siempre lo estaré cuidando desde aquí arriba. _

_-Gracias, en serio. – Laura le devolvió la sonrisa – Pero a quien agradezco estas palabras?_

_-Tú sabes a quien niña. – le respondió burlona – Mándale mis saludos a él por mí._

_-No me lo creerá. – negó divertida – Pero gracias Meave, espero verte después, mucho después._

_-Igual yo Laura, igual yo._

**-OO-**

El joven doctor fijó su vista en los niños del parque que se observaban por la ventana, se veían felices, unos en familia y otros con sus madres o padres…se volteó hacia la chica que estaba detrás de él postrada en una cama.

-No quiero hablar contigo, aún no creo que me hicieras esto pero…no me siento listo para esto y lo peor de todo es que no estás para calmarme, no hay nadie que me diga algo que me tranquilice. – dio un largo suspiro y se sentó junto a la mesa de noche, tomó el teléfono y le dio la vuelta a la rueda para marcar un numero – Espero que conteste. – sonó un par de veces y a la tercera contestó – Aló?

-Quién habla? – preguntó la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-Soy yo mamá. – contestó el joven – Spencer.

-Cariño, que sucede? Por que tan apagado?

-De qué hablas mamá? – cuestionó el joven.

-Cariño te conozco desde que naciste, eres mi hijo, crees que no voy a saber cuando tu voz suena como de que estás mal cariño? – Dianne sonrió – Ya enserio que sucede?

-Mamá, Laura está embarazada. – soltó de una vez.

-Spencer Reid! – chilló su madre y el joven contuvo el aliento – Me vas a hacer abuela cariño? Que buena noticia! – el joven sonrió levemente, jamás creyó que le diría esa frase a su madre.

-Sí, supongo…

-Supones? Que quiere decir eso? – cuestionó extrañada.

-Mamá Laura sufrió un impacto por una bomba y el bebé corre peligro, si no mejora en las próximas horas deberán practicarle un aborto. –le dijo con pesar, odiaba pensar que a su niña le pasara algo.

-Oh Spencer….lo siento tanto, pediré mucho por ella. – la voz de la mujer paso de alegre a triste, le dolía en su corazón la situación que si pequeño y Laura estaban pasando – Ya verás que saldrá de eso, es una luchadora, mira por todo lo que ha pasado, lo de Melody, su madre, la enfermedad de su padre…no le a tocado fácil pero mírala, sigue sonriendo después de todo.- el joven lo meditó unos segundos, su madre tenía razón y después de todo él amaba eso de ella, que nunca se rendía.

-Gracias mamá. – susurró – Te amo.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeño, va a ser un gran padre cariño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. – le contestó ella – Avísame cuando despierte por favor.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, te llamaré pronto, espero.

-Lo harás cariño, lo harás. – la mujer colgó y Spencer dejó el teléfono sobre su base mientras volvía a mirar a su novia.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubieres mentido Grey… - se dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

**-OO-**

-Cuánto ha pasado ya? - preguntó Morgan mirando al resto de su equipo en la sala de espera.

-27 horas, aún no se cumplen las 48. – contestó Jennifer mirando al moreno.

-Y no nos han dicho nada sobre la condición del conejito y el mini- conejito. – cerró los puños – Rayos! Deberíamos tener respuestas ahora.

-Cariño…solo dale tiempo al tiempo, deja que Laura haga lo suyo, saldrá de esto. – la hacker miró a Spencer de reojo – Todo bien genio? – preguntó al notar que no había dicho nada. Estaba concentrado en el libro que tenía en las manos pero su pulso temblaba, sabía que eso solo lo hacía para emparentar, quería hacerse el fuerte pero después de todo estaba desesperado.

-Uh…sí. – asintió levemente – Tú lo dijiste, debemos darle tiempo al tiempo, ella lo logrará. – Penelope no se creía ni la mitad, su tono falso destacaba en sus palabras.

Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo hasta la sala, todos estuvieron atentos y al ver la silueta del doctor Spencer sintió que le faltaba el aire, de inmediato todos se levantaron y acudieron a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Doctor, por favor díganos, cómo está mi angel? – preguntó Rossi, el joven castaño lo observó con atención.

-Déjenme decirles que… - el hombre revisó sus papeles con el ceño fruncido mientras dejaba que entre cada uno de los presentes creciera la incertidumbre y el silencio, finalmente levantó la vista y sonrió.- Laura está totalmente fuera del peligro.

-Y el bebé? – preguntó Spencer aún preocupado.

-Oh su estado a mejorado en estas horas favorablemente y gracias a su madre que es una peleadora también está fuera de peligro, los dos están bien de hecho, se podría decir que ha sido una recuperación rápida y que han logrado salir en condiciones optimas, en unas cuantas semanas la madre estará como nueva. – contestó con amabilidad y los suspiros de alivio y celebraciones se hicieron presentes en la habitación.

-Oh gracias a Dios y cuándo podrá volver a casa? – preguntó Emily.

-Como en tres días, los tendremos en observación a ella y el bebé por unas horas para chequear que todo esté bien y con gusto firmo el permiso de salida pero por favor Laura debe estar en reposo por una semana y después de eso alterarse lo menos posible. – pidió serio.

-Yo me encargo de eso. – afirmó Hotch – Gracias Doctor.

-Puedo pasar a verla? – preguntó Spencer de manera impaciente.

-Me parece que aún está dormida pero sí, sí puede, solo déjeme firmar el permiso. – le contestó corriendo a traerlo, el chico era insistente.

**-OO-**

Hacía frío en la habitación, fue lo primero que notó al entrar, que hacía más frío de lo que debería hacer, probablemente ella se estaría congelando. Caminó hasta el termostato y subió la temperatura varios grados, a continuación se sentó en el sillón verde que había hecho prácticamente suyo en los últimos días y miró la mano de su novia. Aún seguía sin poder tomarla, una parte de él estaba saltando de alegría por que su novia y bebé había sobrevivido pero otra aún seguía molesto, exageradamente molesto.

Justo en ese instante su dedo índice se movió hacia un lado y poco a poco la joven fue despertándose, sus ojos se abrieron y la blanca luz del hospital le pegó directamente en la cara por lo que tuvo que taparse con su mano, miró alrededor y buscó a Spencer con la mirada, al encontrarlo una sonrisa se extendió en su boca, amaba el poder estar cerca de su genio, simplemente lo amaba a él. Trató de tomarle la mano pero de inmediato él la quitó.

-Spence… - susurró ella herida al ver su reacción, él la miró directamente a los ojos.

-No entiendo por que me mentiste. – fue lo único que dijo en tono seco.

-Spencer…

-No Grey. – el joven negó – Sé que fue una pequeña mentira pero mira todas las repercusiones que ha traído, casi te pierdo por eso, casi pierdes al bebé, una vida humana que deberías cuidar con la tuya por el hecho de tenerla dentro de ti pero decidiste violar el código de los derechos, pagina 5, sección 9, artículo numero 17, el derecho a la vida y ponerla en peligro, como se supone que vamos a formar una familia si ni siquiera puedes cuidarte sola? – el joven se levantó de su sillón y se aproximó a la puerta con toda velocidad-

-No, Reid! – gritó pero el joven ya había cerrado la puerta – Dios! – exclamó enojada, era demasiado que asimilar luego de pasar tanto tiempo inconsciente, no estaba lista para eso.

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_  
_These dreams in which i'm dying, Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles its a very very_  
_Mad World, Mad World_

**_MAD WORD - GARY JULES _**

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el cap de hoy! :D Nada de intriga pero si drama, ahora se vino el drama...La pobre Laura y los huesitos están bien y no pienso poner sus vidas en peligros jamas xD**

**Gracias a: Ari FitzSimmons (te dedico este cap :3) - Shesnimmy (Gracias eh! :D) - Comadreja-chan (Jajajajjaj si Morgan está embarazado, okno xD jajaja con Laura embarazada basta, ya será mucho drama jejejeje) - Gio y Kami :3 (a quien prometo darle Hotchly a cantaros en los proximos capítulos ;))**

**Bueno pues me traje a Maeve por que...la amo y no quería hacer el tipico sueño de coma de siempre, quería algo especial y recordé cuando Spencer soñó con ella so...**

**(Paréntesis gigante es sábado y aquí en CR son la 6:03 y están dando Criminal Minds *-* es perfecto!Spencer sale locamente guapo *_*)**

**Otra cosa, de hecho dos:**

**Primero que me agreguen en FB soy Samantha Aderson (Foto de Zooey Deschanel) dejaré en el link en mi perfil, es mi FB de fangirl y estaré contenta de aceptar opiniones y demás, le puedo dar adelantos y conversar de la historia, de lo mucho de lo que amo a Spencer xD no sé jejejej y de mis próximas historias.**

**Lo segundo que quería decirles es que si les gusta el ROLEPLAY se UNAN al mío que es el único role de Criminal Minds en español, nos falta de todo excepto Reid y JJ pleasee únanse, quiero a una Emily *-* y pues resulta que en el role está Laura,sí soy yo, pero bueno veamos como resulta enserio les pido que se unan :3 dejaré el lin en mi perfil pero nos llamamos Criminal Minds Role Play y de perfil está el logo del cerbro con letras rojas :)**

**Eso fue todo, di les gustó no olviden dejarme un comentario...**

**Los ama Clau***


	6. Ashes Like Snow

**Hola! :D Como están? siento tardar tanto pero solo tengo Internet los fines de semana :$ igual gracias por pasar a leer y espero enserio que les guste :3**

**Criminal Minds no me pertenece...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** Ashes Like Snow

_Won't you meet me in the morning _  
_You left without any warning _  
_I don't know where to put you now _

Los pisos cambiaban conforme el elevador iba subiendo cuando llegó al suyo se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver la oficina. La pelinegra entró a paso seguro al lugar reuniendo todas las fuerzas que iba a necesitar para empezar aquel día pero sin embargo era bueno estar de vuelta. Solía ser bastante inquieta y estar en reposo por tres semanas había sido un infierno, dio la vuelta en la esquina y se encontró con dos de sus personas favoritas.

-Grey! – Penelope la abrazó muy fuerte y luego de ella J.J. hizo lo mismo – Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien gracias que bueno es verlas chicas! – volvió abrazarlas a ambas.

-Y como están los huesitos? – preguntó Jennifer con una sonrisa.

-Bueno mi bip está bien, sano puesto que vomito unas…4 veces al día y los antojos, son buenos, sí aún que le calor me mata por las noches. – resopló cansada – Tendré mi primera cita el próximo mes.

-El bip, los huesitos? Ese bebé tiene mil y un apodos, bueno será el bodoque. – dijo la hacker riendo – Y cómo estuvo la recuperación?

-Mal, terriblemente mal, pésima… un asco, puedo seguir. – caminaron hasta el cubículo de la chica y esta dejó su mochila en la silla.

-Y por qué? Son como vacaciones, apuesto a que te leíste mil y un libros. – comentó J.J. ordenando unos cuantos papeles.

-Sí pero recostada todo el día, si quería volver ni si quiera podía levantarme. – se sentó en mirando las notas pegadas en su computadora – Pero bueno al menos ya terminó y estoy aquí. – Justo en eso un castaño entró en el lugar y al ver a Laura se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el otro lado, las tres lo notaron y mientras Laura se quedaba mirándolo las otras dos se quedaron en silencio.

-Y…ya arreglaron las cosas? – preguntó Gacía con disimulo, Laura negó mirando sus manos.

-Ojalá. – dio un largo suspiro – Él no es que simplemente no me hable.– susurró – No quiere verme, no entiendo, siento que está exagerando…está exagerando cierto? – miró a ambas.

-Yo si creo que lo hace debería dar gracias de que estás viva y cuidarte. – la hacker torció la boca.

-Sí, está exagerando Lau pero…de cierta manera hay que entenderlo, Spencer no sabe lidiar con este tipo de cosas, tal vez enojarse sin un motivo solido es su modo de decir que tiene miedo. – comentó JJ mirando a la joven – Quizás deberías darle tiempo para que lo asimile y entienda que todo estará bien si permanecen juntos.

-Sí, yo sé, lo he meditado, digo sé que está asustado pero yo también lo estoy y él ni siquiera me habla.

-Ah cariño, no le des más vueltas al asunto ya verás que todo mejorará. – Penelope pasó una mano por el cabello de la chica – Y dónde estás viviendo?

-En mi viejo apartamento, el día que me dieron de alta él me fue a recoger y dejó mis cosas en la casa. – una parte de Laura quería largarse a llorar pero se mantenía fuerte, por su bebé.

-Chicas, necesito que entren a la sala de conferencias, tenemos nuevo caso. – dijo Hotch interrumpiéndolas y se fue rápidamente al tiempo que las tres lo seguían.

**-OO-**

-Bueno primero que nada quiero darle la bienvenida de nuevo a la doctora Grey, es bueno tenerla de nuevo. – dijo Hotch mirando a Laura, todos le sonrieron a excepción de Spencer que ni la miró.

-Gracias Hocth.

-Y segundo tenemos un caso en…Portland, ha habido una serie de asesinatos a mujeres mayores, durante las últimas tres semanas se encontraron 7 víctimas, ninguna tiene nada en común, solo su edad. – les informó Aaron mientras García ponía las imágenes en la pantalla.

-Cómo fueron asesinadas? – preguntó JJ.

-Quince puñaladas. – contestó la hacker – Todas en los mismos lugares.

-Entonces su M.O. es constante. – afirmó Emily – En que lugar lo hizo.

-En la propia casa de las víctimas, todas viven solas, se metió en su casa de noche y las asesinó.

-Dejó el cuchillo en la escena? – cuestionó Rossi.

-No, pero se confirma que todos los cortes han sido hechos con el mismo cuchillo. – responde Hotch.

-Bueno es algo diferente que las esté matando de manera tan brutal, está buscando descargar una ira de su pasado? Una madre o abuela ausente? Amante de su padre? – Rossi miró entre sus papeles.

-Es organizado, tuvo que saber donde vivían y si estaban solas. – dijo Grey mientras movía sus manos – Y su comportamiento demuestra sadismo.

-No exactamente. – contradijo Reid alzando sus cejas con arrogancia – Una vez tuvimos un caso de un esquizofrénico que mataba para dormir, no puedes afirmar eso. – negó.

-Tú tampoco puedes decirlo. – Laura se sorprendió al escucharlo, le habló tan agresivo como solía hacerlo cuando apenas se conocían.

-Bueno eso podemos averiguarlo dependiendo de la escena del crimen cierto? – JJ trató de calmar los ánimos – Y si fueron tan seguidos y atroces por que no nos llamaron antes?

-Es un pueblo pequeño no sabían cómo lidiar con eso. – respondió Hotch – En fin el Jet sale en 30 minutos. – el equipo comenzó a movilizarse cuando se acordó de algo – Oh y Grey... – Laura se detuvo – Tú te quedarás con García desde ahora y apoyarás desde aquí con ella.

-QUÉ? – abrió los ojos sin comprender – Por qué?

-La verdad es que Reid me lo sugirió y valorando la situación del último caso más tu condición, creímos que era lo mejor.

-Con todo respeto señor, el doctor Reid no es el que debe tomar la decisiones del equipo, ese debe ser usted. – replicó ella molesta.

-Sí Grey lo sé pero él me lo sugirió y debido a los acontecimientos pasados me pareció una buena idea. – Aaron se cruzó de brazos mirándola.

-Pero señor…

-Pero nada Grey te quedas aquí, por tu bien. – dejó la sala seguido por Laura que se encontró con Reid quien estaba escuchando la conversación que mantenían.

-Por qué le dijiste eso a Hotch? – cuestionó enojada.

-Por que alguien debe cuidarte y es claro que no serás tú. – le contestó el mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Y crees que dejándome aquí es manera de cuidarme? Spencer ni siquiera me hablas!

-Ya te compraste las vitaminas prenatales? No quieres que te de anemia o el bebé salga con espina bífida cierto? No crees que ya lo hiciste pasar por demasiado? – la miró muy serio mientras cambiaba de tema.

-Yo uh…

-Lo suponía, te las mandaré con JJ apenas lleguemos del caso. – el joven dio media vuelta y siguió su camino dejando a una Laura enfurecida.

**-OO-**

-Y como es Portland, muchos vampiros? – preguntó Penelope mirando a Emily y JJ por las pantallas.

-P deja de ver esas cosas! – rió Grey negando.

-Sí de hecho, me encontré con Edward. – bromeó JJ mientras caminaba por la habitación donde la policía los había alejado – Nos vamos a casar y tener niños mitad vampiros, mitad humanos.

-Yo me quedé con el lobo adolescente. – Emily alzó la mano sonriente.

-Dios chicas! De que rayos hablan? Son un asco esas películas, demasiado comerciales. – Laura hizo una mueca – Vamos chicas! Creí que tenían mejor gusto.

-Era una broma Grey! Nunca creas ese tipo de cosas. – JJ se sentó junto a Emily – En fin García buscaste lo que te pedí?

-Oh si querida, encontré que varios encajan en el perfil, te mandaré los datos en unos minutos. – la rubia comenzó a teclear y a enviar las cosas por fax.

-Gracias P. – Prentiss tomó los papeles – Son cinco, tendremos que entrevistarlos a todos.

-Buena suerte con eso chicas. – le dijo Laura mientras daba vueltas en la silla de computadora.

-Grey no te causara más nauseas hacer eso? – Laura de detuvo se detuvo.

-Ugh tienes razón Em. – la joven arrugó la cara poniendo la mano en su vientre – Cuando se van a ir? Ya estoy cansada de no poder comer nada.

-Probablemente en un par de meces…no deberías saber sobre eso? Eres médica forense. –comentó Jennifer revisando las impresiones.

-El tema del embarazo no es lo mío, me gustan los cadáveres y sí llevé medicina general antes pero nunca prestaba mucha atención en esa clase…es solo que pensaba que eso de reproducirse no iba conmigo. – se acomodó mejor en la silla – Pero resulta que ahora tengo un bip en el estómago que me provoca mil y un síntomas por día.

-Vas a ser una buena madre Grey, pronto te saldrá el instinto materno. – rió García – Después de todo, cada mujer lo tiene.

-Oh no señoritas, yo no tengo y estoy segura de eso. – negó Prentiss.

-Ah por favor Emily! – resopló JJ – Tú lo tienes de sobra! Crees que no he notado como tratas a Jack?

-Yo también los he visto, JJ tiene razón Emily, tú y Jack son muy tiernos. – afirmó Penelope – Lo cuidas y proteges mucho.

-Por supuesto como podría no hacerlo? Es tan pequeño y frágil, me gustaría protegerlo de todo y no dejar que nada más lo dañe en su vida, verlo crecer y enseñarle un millón de cosas. – sonrió levemente.

-Y que se supone es eso? Instinto materno daah. – Grey rodó los ojos – Pero al menos tú lo tienes, siendo sincera yo no me veo como mamá y si me equivoco?

-Todos cometemos errores cariño, no estás sola en esto, nos tienes a nosotras y tú serás la mejor mamá del mundo, estoy segura. – la hacker le tomó la mano y ella sonrió, tenía razón, todas estaban con ella.

**-OO-**

-Ninguno de ellos es el ignoto. – comenta Emily mientras ambos salen de la entrevista.

-Sí lo sé, tal vez le falta algo al perfil. – Aaron asiente y se sienta en la sala de café mientras ella prepara unas tasas – Probablemente es Grey. – dice juntando las manos.

-Voy a estar de acuerdo contigo, ella hace falta aquí, no entiendo por que la dejaste, es fuerte, puede con esto. – ella le entrega la taza y se sienta a su lado a tomarse la suya.

-Reid prácticamente me rogó hacerlo, no pude decirle que no, está muy preocupado por ella. – el pelinegro bebió un sorbo de su café y luego la beso en su mejilla – Está perfecto, gracias. – ella le sonrió levemente.

-Si tanto está preocupado por ella por qué no la cuida él mismo? Por qué no le habla? – niega levemente molestas – Es tonto dejarle sola cuando más lo necesita.

-Cariño...– Aaron le tomó la mano – No conoces a Reid? Es demasiado orgulloso.

-Sí pero este es su bebé, no es momento para que actúe infantil. – la agente resopló y se quedó meditando unos segundos – Por qué no hablas con él?

-Qué? De qué?

-Sobre lo importante de estar con ella en este proceso, de ser padre. – se explicó ella mientras movía sus brazos.

-No creo que sea buena idea... – ladeo la cabeza incomodo.

-Si lo será, por favor, por Laura, me da mucha pena verla así y el comporta miento de Reid me pone furiosa. – Emily se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno está bien lo haré. – se rindió y la hizo levantarse para que sentara en su regazo.

-Gracias! Alguien debía hacer algo con ese niño. – negó rápidamente.

-Pero no te enojes por eso…ni siquiera son nuestros problemas. – le susurró en el oído a ella – Concentrémonos en…lo mucho que te amo y…lo feliz que estoy contigo. – ella rió y le miró de lado.

-Aaron Hotchner se puso cursi?

-Sí a veces puedo ser cursi. – se encogió de hombros – Alguien debe serlo en esta relación. – bromeó ganándose una carcajada departe de ella. Le encantaba su risa, le encantaba hacerla sonreír, le encantaba ella.

-Y yo la ruda? – lo miró alzando una ceja divertida.

-Pues…sí, bastante. – asintió con simplicidad.

-Ah muchas gracias. – ella negó sonriente – Bueno está bien yo seré la ruda, no me molesta, como dijiste alguien tiene que serlo. – besó la mejilla de él – Eres un tonto Aaron Hotchner.

-Pero me amas cierto?

-Siempre. – susurró cómplice volviendo a besar su mejilla.

-Ah no Emily, eso no me gusta. – arrugó las cejas mientras la sentaba en la mesa ahora y envolvía su cintura.

-Estamos en el trabajo señor jefe. – le dijo ella mientras le envolvía el cuello de la camisa.

-Y qué? nadie nos está mirando. – se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Bueno… – Prentiss miró alrededor, tenía razón nadie miraba – Está bien tú ganas jefe. – dijo divertida antes de besarlo de lleno. Se podían meter en problemas si pero…quien pensaba con alguien como él queriendo besarla? Además él era el jefe, quien lo iba a regañar por ese tipo de cosas?

**-OO-**

-Esta vez mató a un anciano. – informó Reid a García mientras revisaba toda l evidencia.

-Cambio su M.O. – comentó Grey quien estaba junto a la rubia – Dejó el cuchillo en la escena?

- No. – respondió Reid seco.

-Eso demuestra que es una parte importante para él, ese cuchillo significa algo, debe tener todo un ritual que para él es perfecto, mata hasta satisfacer una necesidad interior. – dijo Laura tomado en cuenta todas las evidencias.

-Que esté apuñalando es una señal de impotencia. – Spencer lo apuntó en la pizarra – Pero la pregunta más importante es…por que mata?

-Un factor Stressor? – preguntó Grey.

-No, esto es diferente creo que hablamos de un asesino tipo 4. – contradijo él de mala manera. A Laura le hervía la sangre que la tratara de esa manera tan infantil.

-Pues yo creo que es un asesino tipo 3. – atacó ella, ese juego lo podían jugar dos.

-Ni si quiera has visto la escena del crimen. – el doctor se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo necesito, quince puñaladas a una anciana, es una escena caótica y sucia aun que para este punto creo que estamos hablando de un asesino sin control que pasó de su fase guiada a la aleatoria. – la joven levantó una ceja.

- Chicos... – pronunció García bajito.

-Pues no, definitivamente es del tipo 3 y tiene alucinaciones, debe trabajar con estas personas y haberlas confundido, esquizofrénico, ya te lo había dicho Grey. – el joven rodó los ojos.

-Eso no tendría sentido ya que los sádicos nunca matan con alguien con quien se han relacionado antes, alguien que conocen, Reid.

-Y quien dijo que era un sádico!?

-Chicos…

-Tampoco puedes afirmar que es un tipo 3! Estás totalmente fuera de lugar Ried. – la joven rodó los ojos al ver su imponente manera de hablarle.

-Y tú que sabes eres solo una niña mimada y estás embarazada, las hormonas pueden perjudicar tu sano juicio!

-Esto debe ser una broma! TÚ me embarazaste idiota!

-Ya es suficiente! – chilló García cansada – Los dos se van a calmar, no puede ser que estén peleando así por puras estupideces!

-García esto es relevante en el caso. – comentó Reid incomodo.

-Lo último no. – negó ella severamente – Dios parecen dos niños! Y para tú información Reid mi chocolate negro me acaba de informar que este tipo se ha vuelto más descuidado y mató a una joven a plena luz del día y por lo tanto Grey tiene razón, es un asesino sin control que ha pasado de su fase guiada a la fase aleatoria.

-Pero…

-Sin peros ahora Morgan te quiere en este momento allá así que ve! – le ordenó la Hacker.

-Jaque - mate Reid! – celebró Laura al tiempo que el genio daba media vuelta y se iba de la sala, justo como en los viejos tiempo pensó Spencer. Solo que ahora ambos iban a tener un bebé.

**-OO-**

-Y que ves? – pregunta Laura mientras se sentaba en su cubículo a comer unas frituras.

-Pues un muerto? – contestó Morgan poniéndose los guantes – Veo un muerto.

-Morgan! – replicó ella rodando los ojos divertidas y tomando otra fritura de queso – Hablo de las heridas, son muy profundas?

-Y como se supone que voy a saber? Quieres que les meta el dedo hasta ver a donde llega? – el moreno hizo un gesto de asco.

-No Morgan claro que no. – negó ella – Por que te mandaron a hacer esto? Necesito a alguien más profesional! – bromeó.

-Pues conejito yo era lo único que había así que te aguantas! – replicó él hablando más cerca de su teléfono – Ya enserio dime, qué más puedo hacer?

-Mándame unas fotos por Whats App eso sería útil. – contestó ella –Unas bien realistas, usa los poderes de fotógrafo.

-Es enserio Conejito? – alejó su teléfono de su oído y tomó las fotos que la chica necesitaba – Repíteme otra vez por que estás como enamorada de los cadáveres?

-Soy rara. – la joven se encogió de hombros y acomodó sus lentes mientras veía las fotos que le llegaban – Y no estoy como enamorada de ellos, solo me gustan...– bajó la mirada – Me recuerdan a Spencer. – el moreno notó el cambio de voz.

-Qué bonito es que la novia de uno lo recuerde con cadáveres! Grey eres tan romántica! . –Laura soltó una carcajada, Morgan tenía ese poder, sin importar la situación él la hacía reír.

-Eres un tonto!

-Pero te hice reír no es así?

-Sí, sí, sí blah, blah. – ella rodó los ojos y dio un largo suspiro – Él te habla no es así? Cómo está?

-Pues por afuera sigue siendo el mismo niño bonito y enciclopedia andante, totalmente aburrido aún que se puede notar que está como perdido, tiene un aire de no saber qué hacer y no está durmiendo bien de nuevo, puede ser porque tiene pesadillas, antes solía pasarle eso…o tal vez le haces falta. – la chica escuchó a su amigo y luego de unos minutos sin poder evitarlo se soltó en llanto. Ya era demasiado, tenía mucho tiempo de contener esas lagrimas guardadas.

-Morgan no puedo hacer esto. – sollozó – No puedo tener este bebé.

-Grey no digas eso, piensa en todo lo que el pobre mini conejito ha pasado? Y ahora su mamá no lo quiere?

-Yo sí lo quiero! Lo amo, es mi bebé, mi bip de luz, mi luchador…

-Entonces no necesitas nada más…mamá Morgan solía decir: Los hombre van y vienen, tú siempre te quedarás conmigo, no necesitas de Reid si tienes al mini conejito, cierto? No querrás contradecir a mamá Morgan. – Laura sonrió sin decir nada, mamá Morgan tenía razón – Te hice reír de nuevo no es así?

-Te odio. – dijo divertida y se concentró en las fotos de nuevo mientras oía al moreno soltar una estruendosa carcajada – Morgan alguno de los sospechosos trabaja en un hospital? – preguntó intrigada.

-Umm déjame ver. – el agente revisó los archivos – Sí uno es cirujano plástico.

-Es él. – afirmó sin más.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Más que puñaladas son incisiones profundas en los lugares correctos, muy limpias y justas para hacer a alguien desangrase hasta morir. – le contestó muy segura – Y por cierto déjame adivinar, huérfano y criado por sus abuelos, no?

-A veces me das miedo. – comentó el Derek mirando los archivos – Sus abuelos misteriosamente se suicidaron cuando él tenía 11 años, es el perfil perfecto, le mandaré un mensaje a Hotch. – la joven le colgó mientras sonreía, no podía pedirle más a la vida, solo un Morgan.

**-OO-**

Hotch miró al chico a su lado y notó lo distraído que estaba, sabía que el joven estaba pasando una mala situación y su novia lo había mandado a hablar con él pero realmente no sabía por donde empezar. Presionó sus manos en el volante y se detuvo en el semáforo rojo.

-Reid…estás durmiendo bien? – preguntó empezando la conversación.

-Perdón? – Spencer estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi ni había escuchado a su jefe.

-Que si has dormido bien? - le repitió la pregunta, el joven negó y se pasó las manos por su cara cansado.

-Últimamente como..4 horas nada más. – contestó con un todo pasivo – Simplemente no puedo cerrar los ojos. – Morgan quien iba en la parte trasera del auto resopló.

-Y por qué no puedes domir muchacho? – preguntó Rossi quien también iba con ellos.

-No lo sé. – de mala manera Derek volvió a resoplar, Reid lo miró por el retrovisor – Sucede algo? – preguntó arrugando las cejas.

-Tú sabes por qué no puedes dormir, es bastante tonto que lo niegues. – el moreno negó con desaprobación.

- No entiendo de que me hablas.

-Chico te hace falta Laura y tú por estar haciendo el berriche del siglo, te estás perdiendo todo lo que le está pasando. – Derek alzó la voz.

-No estoy haciendo el berrinche del siglo! – negó el doctor.

-Lo estás haciendo Reid. – afirmó Hotch – Sé que Grey se equivocó pero fue una pequeña mentira, deberías ya superarlo, vuelve con ella, te necesita.

-No lo haré. – respondió frío.

-Tienes la cabeza mas dura que he visto niño y que he visto muchas. – comentó Rossi cruzándose de brazos – Laura es una muchacha tan buena que va a tener a tú bebé, no entiendo que haces tan lejos de ella.

-Yo no…

-Tú no qué? – cuestionó Morgan comenzado a enfadarse – Eres un zoquete.

-No puedo. – dijo finalmente con un largo suspiro y todos lo miraron.

-No puedes qué? Es tu bebé, tu hijo, pusiste de tú parte para que se creara. – Hotch lo miró serio cuando el auto se detuvo en otro semáforo – Es tu responsabilidad velar por que esté bien, porque no le falte nada, por su seguridad pero ahora resulta que no puedes?

-No es eso. – el joven negó mirando su manos – No puedo ser padre, no sé cómo serlo, entienden? Estoy asustado, no puedo dormir en las noches pensando que podría pasarle a ese bebé siendo yo su padre, no pude ni cuidar a su madre…cómo voy a hacerlo con él? Amo a Laura con todo mi ser y sé que será la mejor madre del planeta pero yo? Yo no podré hacer nada por ella, dejé que casi muriera…ambos, no puedo…es decir, no sé si pueda hacerlo. – terminó con su voz débil y tragando muy hondo, un silencio se hizo por todo el auto.

Cada uno entendía que Laura no podía lidiar sola con un embarazo pero la confesión que el joven acababa de hacer los dejaba pensando, realmente todos los hombres estaban preparados para ser padre? Yo sí, pensó Aaron…

**-OO-**

-Ya es tarde la niñera está llamando. – informó Emily entrando a la oficina de su jefe – Debemos volver ahora.

-Em…no he terminado aquí, el papeleo de caso aún no está listo y calculo que me falta como una hora. – contestó Hotch mientras llenaba las planillas.

-Uh…suena mal. – caminó hasta él y se sentó en su regazo – Bueno pero yo si me voy, el pobre Jack debe estar cansado de su niñera. – le dio un largo beso en sus labios que lo dejó sin aire.

-Eres maravillosa. – le dijo él cuando se separaron – Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. – ella sonrió y dejó la oficina no sin antes despedirse – Nos vemos en casa. – la escuchó decir mientras se subía al ascensor. Esos eran los momentos que se pregunta cómo es que antes podía vivir sin ella?

**_Come back _  
_Won't you come back to me _  
**

Spencer entró a su apartamento donde lo recibió la fría ausencia que Laura había dejado en su apartamento, las luces estaban apagadas y no olía a comida como siempre, encendió algunas lámparas y caminó hasta su refrigerador por algo de comer. De nuevo, estaba vacío, no había ido al supermercado desde que hace bastante tiempo y sabía que no lo haría pronto, abrió la alacena y tomó una sopa instantánea para hacérsela en el microondas, se comería una de esas como en el desayuno. Cuando estuvo lista se sentó en su cama a comérsela.

Comenzaba a extrañar a su novia (si es que aún podía llamarla así) en cada rincón de su vida, hasta en los lugares que no sabía que la necesitaba…una parte de él sentía que hacía lo correcto pero la otra quería correr a refugiarse a las sabanas de ella como el día que la besó por primera vez, ella le hacía falta, su pequeña niña mimada.

**_Come back _  
_Won't you come back to me _  
**

JJ abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada y dio unos pasos por su casa buscando a sus dos personas favoritas.

-Will? – preguntó pasando por la cocina – Henry? – hecho un vistazo por su cuarto pero no se hallaba ninguno de los dos hasta que camino hacia su propia habitación y los encontró durmiendo en su cama, rió, se quitó los zapato y se acostó junto a Will abrazándole la cintura.

-Llegaste… - susurró él despertándose al sentir que tenía a alguien al lado, ella asintió y le besó su mejilla – Que bueno que estás aquí. – le dijo sonriente mientras volvía a dormir. Ella dio gracias por su familia, por su pequeño y por su amado marido que tenía al lado, no se imaginaba en otro lugar y realmente no tenía otro.

**_Ashes that once were bone _  
**

Derek detuvo su auto frente al hospital, era tarde pero sabía que podía alegrarle la noche a alguien con un par de cafés. Bajo y se dirigió hasta la recepción.

-Buenas, em sí…una entrega especial para una chica aún más especial? – le dijo a la morena que veía unos papeles, ella levantó la mirada divertida.

-Ella los recibirá depende de quien se la mande. – contestó divertida.

-Pues se la manda su guapo novio. – Morgan le guiñó el ojo y la chica soltó una carcajada acercándose.

-Que afortunada soy. – respondió acercándose a él y tomandole el cuello de la camisa.

-Lo eres. – bromeó antes de besarla dulcemente, no había nada mejor que tener a su chica en los brazos, sana y salva.

**_Where do we go from here_  
**

La puerta de su oficina sonó haciendo que Penelope se despegara de su computadora y se diera la vuelta.

-Lista gatita? – preguntó Kevin dejando la una bolsa con comida rápida al lado de ella.

-Te voy a patear el trasero Kevin! – le dijo divertida mientras le daba un control a su novio.

-Me encanta cuando hablas sucio. – le respondió tomándolo y sentándose al lado de ella – Ya veremos quién le patea el trasero a quien. – la rubia soltó un carcajada y besó la mejilla de su novio.

-Eres el mejor. –le susurró dándole play al videojuego.

-No tu lo eres.

-No, tú.

.Tú eres la mejor….

Iba a ser una larga y divertida noche pensó la hacker.

**_Ashes that once were bone _  
**

Al entrar a su mansión David reconoció un olor familiar, era delicioso y al caminar por el recibidor hasta el comedor se encontró con alguien muy especial para é ía.

-Todo esto es para mí? – preguntó señalando la cena.

-Lo mejor para lo mejor. – le respondió ella encendiendo la última vela del candelabro.

-Y que celebramos querida? – preguntó sentándose junto a su María.

-Que estamos vivos. – le respondió sonriente.

-Me encanta esta celebración. – le dijo antes de besarla.

**_I'm slipping from my faith _  
**

Laura se recostó en su cama mientras encendía el televisor, estaban dando sus serie favorita, puso la taza de frutas que se había preparado en la mesa de noche y comenzó a comérsela mientras distraídamente pasaba su mano por su vientre, a veces lo hacía sin darse cuenta, era algo más inconsciente pero la reconfortaba, así no se sentía tan sola.

-Algún día tu vas a nacer… - susurró sin quitar la vista del televisor – Más específicamente dentro de 6 meces y algo… - ladeo la cabeza pensándolo mejor – Y bueno tú y yo nos haremos compañía, ya verás, nunca más vamos a estar solos o solas y seremos muy felices, te lo prometo.

**_I'm falling with my fear_  
**

-Por suerte ya se durmió pero dijo que lo despertara cuando ambo llegaran.

-No se preocupe señora Anderson, yo me encargo desde aquí. – Emily le sonrió levemente y cerró la puerta, había sido un día cansado.

Caminó hasta la refrigeradora y se sirvió un vaso de leche, nada mejor, pensó.

-Papá? – escuchó la voz de Jack y al voltearse lo vio con sus pijamas de Cars parado en la puerta de la cocina.

-No campeón, está terminando el papeleo pero pronto vendrá. – el pequeño asintió – Quieres un vaso de leche? Puedo echarle chocolate si quieres?

-Sí por favor. – la pelinegra se lo preparó rápidamente mientras el pequeño se sentaba en uno de los bancos altos de la isla de la cocina.

-Aquí tienes cariño. – se lo entregó removiendo su cabello suavemente.

-Gracias mami. – dijo el castaño antes de empezar a tomárselo, ella abrió los ojos por unos segundos y luego le besó la mejilla antes de sentarse junto a él.

-No fue nada. – negó sonriente – Te gustó?

-Está delicioso, sí. – asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella no o iba a corregir, no podía hacerlo, lo adoraba, como decirle que no le dijera mamá? No había forma y él quería adoptarla como mamá ella lo adoptaría como hijo, y serían lo que el otro no puedo tener.

**_Ashes like snow _**  
**_Where did you go?_**

_LILY KERSHAW - ASHES LIKE SNOW_

* * *

**Que tal? Muy dramático? jajajaja bueno no sé me inspiré mucho escribiendolo y prometo que iré arreglando las cosas jejejej**

**Gracias a: Ari FitzSimmons (que bueno que te gusto! :DD) - Petit Nash - Kami *_* (Gracias por tomarte la molestia de agregarme al FB :D) - ochoagaribay (Pueden pedir lo que quieran son mis fans y me gusta complacerlas jajajaj :DDD) Luchita - Nick y todas las que me agregaron en FB y me dejaron su opinión por allá, jajajajaj como Gio y demás :D**

**Me encantó hablar con ustedes y pronto tendré sus pedidos :3**

**Otra vez di me quieren buscar en FB me cambie el nombre xD para que me encontraran más fácil jajajaj me llamo Laura E Grey y bueno mi perfil es de Laura así como esta jajaja.**

**Y en ese cap puse esta canción Ashes Like Snow que de hecho la vi en un cap de CM en el que muere Strauss, me parece que es el final del la séptima o octava temporada sinceramente no lo recuerdo :$ pero es muy buen así que si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla, más que todo al final combina perfecto con el cap.**

**Y pues me quitaron el Internet hasta mayo y por eso estoy actualizando solo fin de semanas ya que no tengo entre semana pero apenas sea mayo actualizaré más rápido, lo prometo.**

**Si les gustó dejen su review allá abajo, me encanta leerlos y me inspiran un montón *-***

**Clau***


	7. The Reason

**Hola! Como están?Guess What? Estoy actualizando hoy! Pero es que tenía tiempo y me dije: Se lo merecen! por que son todas tiernas con sus comentarios :3 Bueno espero que les guste, aquí se los dejo.**

**Criminal Minds no me pertenece...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **The Reason.

_I'm not a perfect person _  
_There's many thing I wish I didn't do _  
_But I continue learning _  
_I never meant to do those things to you _  
_And so I have to say before I go _  
_That I just want you to know _

El ascensor se abrió en su piso, ella se bajó mientras sostenía su bolsa de papas y su soda, últimamente esa era su merienda, nada sana pero deliciosa. Caminó hasta su cubículo y comenzó a comerlas, miró su estómago y una pequeña curvatura resaltaba en el, se veía bonita, pensó ladeando la cabeza, pero aún era muy pequeña, probablemente solo ella la notaba, siempre había sido muy delgada por lo tanto no se veía a simple vista.

Oficialmente había cumplido cuatro meces aquel día, un mes de que Spencer y ella estuvieran en lo que le gustaba llamar "tiempo fuera" y tres semanas de vivir con Penelope. Sí la hacker le había dado asilo ya no quería que estuviera sola dado a su condición y ella realmente no lo dudo dos veces para irse, estaba cansada de lidiar con aquello por su cuenta.

Si se sinceraba ya todo en su vida estaba mejorando, sus nauseas se habían ido y el departamento de Penelope tenía un lindo aire acondicionado que le aliviaba mucho los calores nocturnos, aunque si quería ser totalmente honesta tenía que decir que todavía lloraba y mucho, todas las noches sin falta, solía justificarlo con que eran las hormonas pero después de unas noches comenzó a notar que solo lo hacía por que la mayoría del tiempo no sabía qué hacer. También leía mucho, demasiado de hecho, todas las veces que no debía irse en el jet con el equipo se sentaba en su cubículo con un libro sobre bebés y aprendía una cosa nueva lo malo era que esos libros no le instruirán en cómo actuar si el papá del bebé está molesto lo cual era una lástima.

Todavía debía resolver unos cuantos problemas pero no le molestaba por que siempre iba a tener a alguien apoyándola excepto la persona que ella deseaba. Justo en ese instante su teléfono sonó, era su padre….le había estado huyendo por semanas para no tener que decirle lo del embarazo pero ya no quería ocultarle más por lo que decidió que era hora, le diría a su papá la verdad y aguantaría la regañada que venía con la noticia.

-Lizzie! – la saludó animado – Cómo estás mi princesa? Todo bien?

-Sí, algo así papá… - susurró pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Algo así? – repitió el hombre – Qué sucede Lizzie? Es Spencer? Te hizo algo? Te echaron del trabajo?

-No…bueno… - la joven ladeó la cabeza y arrugó la nariz. – Debo decirte algo papá pero…promete que no te enfadarás.

-Está bien princesa, no me enojaré. – negó su padre por el teléfono.

-Papá…estoy embarazada. – soltó cerrando los ojos muy fuerte.

-Como puedes? Pero tú eres mi pequeña? Y Spencer y tu no se han…Laura Elizabeth Grey!

-Papi lo siento, en serio lo siento, perdóname. –comenzó ella mientras retorcía sus manos.

-Laurita, Laurita solo tienes 24, no creo que me vallas a hacer abuelo, jamás creí que te gustaran los niños. – el hombre sonrió levemente – Mi pequeñita se hizo mujer.

-Oh papá…– comentó ella con voz débil.

-Y como se lo tomó Spencer? – preguntó intrigado, sabía que el tipo era algo extraño.

-Está muy molesto y no quiere ni verme. – contestó ella rompiendo en llanto.

-Qué rayos? Pero cariño cómo es posible? Voy a matar a ese muchacho! Tom, Charlie debemos ir a golpear a cierto doctor, preparen las maletas! – gritó a su hijo y amigo, no dejaría que eso se quedara así.

-Papá…no. – le pidió ella – Él es el papá de mi bebé después de todo.

-Pero cariño el no puede dejarte sola en este momento, vas a tener un bebé, a mi nieto o nieta. – le replicó molesto – Tú eres una niña, quien te va a cuidar? Quiero que te vengas a Londres en este momento, ahora mismo Lizzie!

-Papá…no soy una niña!

-Y qué? Aquí estarás mejor cuidada que allá, sabes que Tom, Charlie y yo te consentiremos a ti y a tú bebé, por que no vuelves querida? Será lo mejor para ti ya que ese tipo no lo hace.

-Papá es que aquí está mi trabajo. – le replicó ella.

-Sabes que John te conseguirá otro, uno en el que puedas ver a tú bebé y con un horario más amplio, por favor Lizzie, piénsalo, estarás mejor aquí. – hubo un gran silencio entre ambos – Al menos promete que lo considerarás. – ella dio un largo suspiro y limpio las lagrimas de su cara.

-Lo prometo papá. –contestó finalmente – Te amo mucho, cuídate si?

-Siempre lo hago cariño pero eres tú quien debe hacerlo ahora, por mi nietecillo o nieta. – la joven sonrió levemente – Yo también te amo, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

-No lo haré, gracias. – ella negó y colgó el teléfono.

Si se ponía a meditarlo su padre tenía mucha razón verdaderamente ella estaría mejor en Londres donde los tres la cuidaría muy bien que en Quántico donde realmente no le quedaba nada.

**-OO-**

-Un "vigilante" lo más común es que ya trabaje en un lugar cerca de la justicia donde pueda ver miles de injusticias diariamente y quiera cobrar venganza. – comentó Laura mirando los perfiles que ella y García organizaron. Esa semana en especial había llegado un caso de varios asesinatos en Washington, habían llegado a la conclusión de que el ignoto trataba de cobrar "venganza" a gente que había sido liberada de homicidios culposos.

-Eso no reduce la lista aunque debemos tomar en cuenta que es organizado por lo tanto debe estar en un alto rango de la justicia pero no un juez por que no es su trabajo juzgar, debe estar disconforme con un veredicto. – aportó Reid entrando a la sala.

-Entonces debe ser un abogado de una víctima cuyo agresor fue libre? – preguntó JJ al lado de Grey.

-Eso tampoco reduce la lista. – negó García – Saben cuántos casos así hay aquí en DC?

-De eso no cabe duda, trata de buscar quien fue el abogado de personas que demandaron a las víctimas de esta semana. – dijo Reid mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Entendido. – por la sala solo se escuchaban las teclas de la computadora ser presionadas rápidamente por la rubia – Lo tengo ese sería el licenciado Howard O'Malley, 37 años, soltero y trabaja como abogado desde hace 12 años.

-Encaja perfectamente en el perfil, tengo su dirección justo aquí. – Grey alzó la nota y se la pasó a Jennifer.

-Le diré a Morgan y Rossi, si me disculpan debo ir a atrapar alguien. – soltó una leve risa y salió de la sala que quedó en silencio.

-Umm yo…tengo que…hacer algo. – comenzó Penelope mientras comenzaba a levantarme, Laura la miró con ojos suplicantes – Llamar a Kevin o algo. – dijo rápidamente y salió corriendo de la sala, se las cobraría después, pensó ella al levantar la mirada y encontró con cierto doctor leyendo un libro que casualmente era el que ella tenía en la mano: "Los Crímenes de la Calle Morgue" no puedo evitar sonreír recordando lo mucho que ambos se parecían.

-Por qué parte vas? – preguntó ella esperando poder escuchar su voz.

-Casi termino. – fue lo único que dijo pero a ella le bastaba, solo dos palabras típicas de él era lo que necesitaba – Por dónde vas tú? – preguntó mirando la copia de ella.

-Por la mitad… no puedo leer tan rápido como tú.

-Nadie puede leer tan rápido como yo. – mencionó cerrando el libro, como lo odiaba, ese ego de genio era insoportable, rodó los ojos y cerró su copia también.

-Spence…podemos hablar? – preguntó con disimulo tratando de ocultar su molestia.

-No. – respondió el joven levantándose para irse pero ella le tomó la muñeca.

-Reid deja ya de tener esa estúpida actitud de infantil, vamos a tener un bebé, no puedo tenerlo sola. – la chica trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible pero no pudo evitar descargar todos sus sentimientos en las 4 últimas palabras.

-Pensé que tú ya habías decidido eso cuando me mentiste. – el castaño se soltó del agarre y salió por la puerta. Laura tragó muy hondo y lo miró alejarse, era definitivo, ya no podía más con eso.

**-OO-**

-P…por favor debes venir conmigo. – le rogó Laura mientras caminaba por la oficina – Qué es esa reunión tan importante? Por qué no puedes venir?

-Cariño, en serio discúlpame pero la mamá de Kevin no para de hablar, no creo que salga pronto de aquí, perdóname pero no voy a poder ir. – se disculpó la rubia.

-Entonces no iré, no iré sola. – se cruzó de brazos y colgó el teléfono, se negaba a ir sola, era caprichosa (O estaba hormonal) y no iría sola, era ridículo , la gente se le quedaría mirando y ella no lo permitiría.

Se sentó en su cubículo con un paquete de galletas de chocolate y se lo comenzó a devorar, últimamente había decidido sustituir su enojo, ansiedad y demás sentimientos con comida, sabía que no era lo mejor pero tomaba mucho líquido y comía cosas saludables generalmente, aunque cuando estaba más molesta las papas o las galletas no eran tan saludable pero sin embargo deliciosas.

-Grey, levántate, vamos a ir a tu cita. – ordenó Emily mirándola.

-Penelope te dijo? – pregunto la chica mirándola.

-Sí, vamos. – le ofreció su mano – Ya es tarde.

-No voy a ir.

-Morgaaan. – lo llamó Prentiss y en un segundo el moreno la cargó en su espalda y comenzaron a caminar.

-Bájenme!, no voy a ir! – replicaba la chica pataleando en la espalda del moreno.

-No, lo siento conejito baby girl nos dijo que hicieras, lo que hicieras te lleváramos a esa cita, no quieres conocer al mini-conejito? – preguntó mientras entraban al elevador donde se encontraron a Hotch.

-Qué están haciendo con Grey? – les preguntó extrañado mientras miraba la escena.

-Llevamos a Laura a su cita de control prenatal. – contestó Emily marcando el piso – Puedes conducir? – le arrojó las llaves que de inmediato el atrapó.

-De acuerdo. – se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su novia.

-No, Hotch! No te unas a su legión del mal. – se escuchaban los gritos de la pelinegra mientras el elevador bajaba.

**-OO-**

Hotch miró alrededor, eran demasiadas persona las que había en esa sala de espera, ellos a duras penas habían conseguido un lugar para sentarse. Los niños corrían por todos lados, parejas esperando poder ver a su bebé y una que otra madre sola, tal vez sus esposos estaban trabajando, a él le pasaba con Haley, muy seguido.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos. – comentó Emily mientras lo miraba por encima de su revista, el rió un poco y se volteó.

-Pensaba en cuantas citas de Jack me perdí. – le respondió, ella alzó las cejas.

-A cuantas?

-Muchas. – él torció la boca – Desearía que no hubiera sido así.

-No fue tú culpa. – ella le tomó la mano – Eso no impidió que Jack sea quien es ahora y déjame decirte que es el niño más dulce del planeta, has sido un gran papá, te salen bien cariño. – le dijo bromeando, la miró divertido, se acercó a besarla levemente.

-Habrá que intentarlo un día. – se le escapó después de besarla, pudo notar que se quedaba pálida, simplemente soltó una risa y negó – Tranquila eh, solo era una broma, no es para que te desmayes.

-Lo siento es solo que… - bajó su mirada hacia las manos – Sabes que esa no es mi materia, me imaginas embarazada? No me soportarías. – sonrió ampliamente.

-Sabes que no me molestaría…

-Sí has pensado en eso? En que hay una posibilidad de tener un mini tú. – arrugó las cejas mientras le hablaba, él asintió levemente.

-Claro que sí Em, yo siempre lo pienso tondo contigo. – volvió a besarla pero esta vez ella se lo devolvió y se separaron cuando Laura carraspeó.

-Hay niños. – les dijo Morgan divertido.

-Señorita Grey? – preguntó la doctora buscando por la sala.

-Soy yo! – Laura alzó la mano – Tengo que entrar sola?

-No, puede traer a quien usted desee. – la chica miró a todos suplicantes.

-No,yo… - comenzó Hotch pero Emily lo jalaba del brazo hacia adentro.

**-OO-**

-Y aparate de ver al bebé que se hace aquí? – preguntó Morgan mirando alrededor, ese consultorio le daba bastante asco, tenía demasiadas fotos de partos y fetos por doquier, eso no era lo suyo.

-Deben chequear que todo esté en orden conmigo y blah, blah,blah… - le respondió la joven mientras se estiraba en la camilla y bostezaba.

-No estás ansiosa?

-Un poco la verdad Em, quiero saber cómo es, sé que la ecografía no es tan explícita pero… - Grey sonrió levemente – Quiero verlo o verla. – justo en ese instante la doctora entró.

-Valla que trajiste compañía Laura. – le dijo amablemente – Usted es el padre del bebé? – le preguntó a Morgan que abrió los ojos asustado.

-Oh no no no. – negó rápidamente al tiempo que Emily y Hotch dejaban escuchar una carcajada – El conejito y yo solo somos amigos, trabajamos juntos.

-No quería venir sola. – habló Laura apenada – Ellos son mis amigos. – señaló a Derek y Emily – Y él es mi jefe. – la doctora abrió los ojos impresionada – Ah comprendo, bueno prosigamos. – se acercó al la maquina, tomó el trasductor y lo pasó por el abdomen de la chica – Dice aquí que empezaste pesando 55 kilos y que ahora estás pesando 59, aumentaste 4 kilos en un mes. –la mujer miró a Laura seria.

-Lo siento, he estado muy ansiosa. – contestó arrugando las cejas.

-Pero la comida no es la solución a tus problemas todo lo contrario de hecho…

-Sí ya sé que puede causarme hipertensión, soy doctora también eh. – la joven rodó los ojos.

-Bueno y si eres doctora por qué no te cuidas? – la doctora se cruzó de brazos alzando la ceja.

-Pero de qué habla? Al conejito y apenas se le nota el embarazo. – comentó el moreno ganándose una mirada asesina de la mujer.

-Es que Laura es de contextura delgada, los organismos son diferentes pero eso no cambia que ha subido de peso rápidamente, solo debe de cuidarse más, tomar muchos líquidos y comer saludable. – explicó la mujer.

-Nada que yo no sepa. – replicó Laura para sí misma.

-Perdón? – la doctora miró a la joven.

-Qué cuando podremos ver al bebé? – habló Emily de inmediato, no quería que Laura tuviera problemas con la mujer.

-Pues ya…ahí, ahí está bebé. – dijo la doctora señalando la pantalla – Quieren saber qué es? – Laura que estaba concentrada en la pantalla y apenas asintió al tiempo que la mujer movía el trasductor por el abdomen de Laura. – Bueno… es una niña, una linda princesita y este…es su corazón. – de repente salió el sonido por una bocinas invadiendo el consultorio.

La chica estaba ida en la pantalla y el hermoso sonido que hacía el corazón de su bebé, se preguntó si alguna vez escucharía algo tan hermoso y luego pensó en su voz, en el día que escuchara la voz de su pequeña, pensó en lo hermosa que era, en lo mucho que quería tenerla en sus brazos y que desde ahora en adelante daría hasta su propia vida por darle lo mejor a ella, su pequeña bip solo se merecía lo mejor.

-DIOS! Es igualita a…

-No Derek! No lo digas. – lo reprimió Emily – Nadie debe arruinar este momento.

**-OO-**

JJ caminó por la oficina sonando sus caros tacones mientras buscaba a cierto genio en especial, revisó en la sala de café, en su cubículo, la oficina de Penelope y finalmente llegó a la sala de conferencias donde lo encontró sentado leyendo un libro, caminó hacia quedar enfrente de él y le puso el teléfono en frente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El joven doctor tomó el teléfono y lo observó atentamente – Qué es eso? – preguntó confundido.

-"ESO" – la rubia hizo comillas – Es tú hija, resulta que Laura tuvo su primera cita de control prenatal hoy y adivina quien la llevo? – lo miró expectante – Pues no fuiste tú, hasta Hotch fue Spencer, HOTCH FUE!

-Jennifer…

-No no no, te callas, esta vez me vas a escuchar! – lo interrumpió molesta – No puedo creer que te estés perdiendo la vida de tu bebé por ser un orgulloso! La vida de tu hija, la bebé que tú y Laura formaron.

-Espera, es una niña? – cuestionó sorprendido – Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que Morgan que estaba junto a Laura en la cita me envió esta foto diciéndome que era una niña y tú? Tú estabas aquí, leyendo un libro sin apoyar a Laura, ella no puede tener esta bebé sola y tú te empeñas en rechazarla? Spence…te gustó no tener un padre? – le preguntó con un tono más calmado y Reid negó – Te gustó que se fuera y los dejara a ti y a tu mama solos? – el chico bajó la mirada y volvió a negar – Entonces por que le haces esto a esta niña? Ella que es sangre de tu sangre, ella que no te ha hecho nada. – la rubia dio un largo suspiro.

-Tengo miedo JJ. – susurró sin alzar la mirada.

-Lo sé… - la JJ le acarició el cabello a chico – Pero no dejes que el miedo te quite momentos como esos. –señaló la foto – Momentos en los que podrías estar con ambas, con Laura y tu bebé, con tu familia…así como tu padre no lo hizo.

Ried se quedó mirando la foto y no dijo nada, JJ salió de la sala y ni se movió, no podía dejar de mirarla, era hermosa, sabía que no podía apreciarse bien en la ecografía pero no le importaba, era su bebé y había sido un idiota con Laura, jamás volvería a serlo otra vez.

**-OO-**

-Puedo pasar? – la voz de Grey lo sacó del papeleo que estaba llenando – Necesito hablar con usted, es algo privado. – asintió en señal de aprobación y la chica se sentó enfrente suyo.

-Puedes hablarme de tu Grey, soy tu jefe, no el presidente del FBI. – la joven sonrió levemente y retorció las manos en su regazo.

-Gracias Hotch. – tomó un largo suspiro y levantó la mirada.

-Que necesitas Grey? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Yo me preguntaba si podía solicitar un traslado. – soltó si más.

-Qué? - cuestionó abriendo los ojos – Por qué?

-Yo no puedo estar más agradecida por como ustedes me han acogido aquí pero…Ya no solo soy yo Hotch, ahora debo velar por el bienestar de mi bebé y creo que lo mejor será que me devuelva a Londres con mi padre y mi hermano, sé que ellos me cuidarán y apoyaran durante todo este proceso. – concluyó mientras tragaba muy hondo.

-Estás segura?

-Totalmente, por ahora debo asegurar el bienestar de mi bebé que es más importante que cualquier cosa. – dijo segura, Hotch la miró con seriedad y luego le sonrió levemente.

-Va a ser un lastima perderte Grey, valla que eres buena, complementaste todo el equipo aquí pero la cosa es…te comprendo totalmente, sé lo importante que es cuidar de un hijo, después de todo ellos son lo mejor que uno puede tener y yo sé Grey que vas a ser una gran mamá por que desde ya estás poniendo a tu bebé primero. – Laura le devolvió la sonrisa, Hotch probablemente era el mejor jefe del mundo.

-Gracias de verdad. – susurró mientras dejaba que una lagrima bajara pos su mejilla – Ustedes son…como la familia que nuca tuve y dejarlos probablemente sea la cosa más difícil pero volver a Londres será lo mejor. – la limpió rápidamente, no quería verse como una margarita llorona frente a Hotch.

-Prometo conseguirte un buen puesto, cerca de la casa de la casa de tu padre y con buenos horarios, tengo un amigo que adorará tenerte allá Grey. – Hotch buscó entre sus papeles la planilla de traslado y luego la miró – Uh…ya puedes irte. – Laura asintió rápidamente, se levantó y salió de la oficina, a veces le daba miedo, bastante de hecho, pero quería a Hotch con su mal humor y todo.

**-OO-**

La pelinegra estacionó el auto justo enfrente de la escuela, tenía que buscar a Jack aquel día y el tráfico no la dejó llegar temprano. Se bajó corriendo y llegó a la entrada de la escuela donde estaba sentado con una niña charlando animadamente, no quiso llamarlo por que esa sonrisa que él tenía en la cara le decía todo pero justo en ese instante volteó y se acercó a ella, no sin antes despedirse de la niña.

-Mami! – sonrió al verla y corrió a abrazarla. Ya solía decirle así casi siempre a excepción de cuando estaban enfrente de Hotch, ella no lo iba a corregir, jamás podría pero si prefería que fueran cautelosos frente a su novio aún que fue el propio Jack quien lo decidió así.

-Campeón! – ella le devolvió el abrazo y le tomó la mano – Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien. –contestó mientras se subían al auto – No me quejo.

-Ah… - lo miró de reojo – Y dime una cosa cariño…Cómo se llama la chica con la que hablabas antes? – las mejillas del niño se tornaron rosados – Jaaaackyyy…

-Ok,ok…se llama Annie, es linda. –sonrió embelesado y a Emily se le estrujó el corazón, era tan tierno – Y somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, quiere ser chef cuando sea grande y yo le prometí un día ir a comer a su restaurantes.

-Wooah! Eso suena genial cariño. – comentó ella mientras veía el camino y justo el pequeño bajó su vista – Qué sucede príncipe?

-Ella es la novia de mi mejor amigo…

-Uh que mal . –ella arrugó la nariz e hizo un puchero – Lo siento mucho pequeño.

-No importa mami, me gusta que seamos amigos, eso es mejor. – el niño suspiró volviendo sus ojos en dirección de la ventana.

-Que tal si hace una parada? – le dijo tratando de animarlo.

-A donde? – la miró extrañado.

-Ahh…vas a ver. – le sonrió divertida.

**-OO-**

Tres golpes resonaron en su oficina haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos, ya era la segunda visita que le hacían aquel día, debía ser uno único pensó divertido – Pase… - informó sin dejar sus papeles.

-Papiii! – chilló su hijo entrando mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-Jack! – dijo sonriendo – Qué agradable sorpresa, que haces aquí?

-Yo lo traje. – respondió Emily mientras los miraba desde el marco de la puerta – Quería animarlos un poco, a veces es bueno salirse de la rutina.

-A veces es bueno salirse de la rutina. – repitió alzando a su hijo y sentándose en la silla con el pequeño en brazos – Y cómo te fue en la escuela hoy campeón?

-Genial papá, hoy jugamos al fútbol americano y anote papá! El entrenador dice que soy rápido corriendo. – le contó el pequeño mientras empezaba a jugar con las cosas de la oficina – Y la otra semana la maestra dice que nos tocará exponer sobre la profesiones de nuestros padres! Será genial llevarte papá!

-Me encantará ir campeón prometo dejarte bien enfrente de todos tus compañeros.

-En especial enfrente de Annie. – comentó Emily divertida y el niño sonrió tontamente.

-Quien es Annie? – preguntó Hotch sin entender.

-Nadie papá. – contestó el pequeño apenado.

-Cariño…dile a tu padre él no le dirá nada a ella. – lo animó la pelinegra sonriéndole, el pequeño miró a su padre de reojo.

-Es la niña que me gusta. – dijo finalmente. Hocth lo miró sonriente, ese era su pequeño.

-Y tú le gustas a Annie? – el niño negó mirando sus manos – Oh campeón esa es una pena…

-Y cómo sabes que no le gustas? – Emily miró al niño curiosa – Ella lo dijo? – este volvió a negar – Y entonces cómo lo sabes?

-Por que es la novia de mi mejor amigo. –respondió el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo creo que deberías esperar a que ella lo diga amiguito y luego tomar conclusiones. – lo animó Hotch.

-Bueno tienen razón. – asintió el castaño levemente – Papá puedo dar vueltas en tu silla? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

-De acuerdo campeón. – Aaron lo dejó en la silla al tiempo que el pequeño comenzaba a dar vueltas entretenido y se acercó a su novia – Gracias por traerlo.

-No fue nada. – negó ella sonriente y le besó la mejilla – Sabías que adoro a tu hijo tanto como a ti?

-Creo que me pondré algo celoso de él en ese caso. – dijo bromeando y ella lo empujó un poco a lo que él respondió tomándola de la cintura – Solo bromeaba.

-Eres un tonto. – negó ella divertida mientras rodaba los ojos, él lo era pero después de todo era su tonto.

**-OO-**

-QUÉ!? – el gritó que dio el joven doctor se escuchó por toda la oficina tanto que Laura que se encontraba en la sala de conferencias con las chicas casi pega al techo – Eso no puede ser así!

-Que estará sucediendo? – preguntó Penelope mirando por las persianas hacia la oficina de Hotch donde se encontraba su castaño amigo. Ya se ha de haber enterado, pensó Laura rodando los ojos y justo un alboroto se escuchó por la oficina – Aquí viene. – justo en ese instante un muy alterado Spencer Reid entró a la oficina seguido de Hotch, Morgan y Rossi.

-Te vas a ir? – preguntó mirando a Laura esta se levantó de su silla y puso bien arriba su mentón.

– Sí, algún problema?

-No puedes irte y llevarte a mi hija en tu vientre. – negó el doctor mirándola.

-Ah ahora si te importa? – canturreó la chica irónica.

-Laura…ya si? Lo siento metí la pata, lo acepto, no soy perfecto a comparación de lo que todos creen, lo siento en serio… - se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos – Fui un idiota, lo sé, mis comportamientos estuvieron totalmente fuera de mis conocimientos, acepto que no tuve la capacidad de usar mi coeficiente en estos días, pero me arrepiento, realmente lo hago. – Grey lo miró en silencio y se apartó de él.

-Ya es mi hora de salida. – susurró ella tomando sus cosas, él la tomó de la muñeca, no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

-Perdóname, ya no quiero estar en tiempo fuera, Laura…te quiero a ti, vuelve conmigo, vuelve conmigo como, te necesito como el mutualismo obligatorio, somos como el liquen y el hongo de protección, Laura por favor no te vallas. – le pidió el doctor mirando los verdes ojos de la muchacha, probablemente aquello era lo más romántico que alguien le había dicho, pero no ella no sucumbiría tan fácilmente.

-No puedo. – negó ella – No puedo, que hay si un día cometo otro error y tú ya no quieres verme de nuevo? Spencer ya no soy solo yo, está ella de por medio no me voy a arriesgar a que crezca en un ambiente donde su padre hace berrinche cada vez que su madre comete un error,sabes como le influenciaría eso en su vida? – volvió a negar – No, eres inestable emocionalmente y lo que más necesito ahora para ella es estabilidad.

-No te vayas. – volvió a pedirle mientras le tomaba de las mejillas y acariciaba la nariz de la pelinegra con la suya – Seremos felices, tendremos a nuestra hija y todo estará bien, le enseñaremos de buena literatura, será nuestra pequeña genio. – susurró apenas audible – Esto no volverá a pasar te lo prometo. – la chica miró a su genio y caminó hacia atrás con sus ojos llenos de agua.

-Yo ya tomé mi decisión. – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la sala de conferencias dejando a todos en silencio que habían estado observando toda la discusión entre los jóvenes.

-Lo siento mucho Spence… -JJ fue la única que decidió habla mientras le apretaba el hombro, el castaño no dijo nada solo se dirigió hacia la puerta y miró como su niña mimada doblaba en la esquina en camino al elevador. Pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie se movió ni dijo nada.

-Spencer! – se oyó la voz de la muchacha por el pasillo y unos pasos corriendo – Spencer! – volvió a gritar doblando la esquina, el doctor corrió a su encuentro y ella prácticamente se tiró a los brazos de Reid. – Sí quiero, sí quiero. – susurraba en el pecho de él – No vuelvas a dejarme sola…

-Nunca más. – musitó el castaño tomando el mentón de la chica y estampándole un beso en los labios al tiempo que ella le rodeaba el cuello, no se apartaría de ella de nuevo, sería un idiota si lo hiciera.

**-OO-**

El timbre de su apartamento sonó cuando la hacker hacía la cena, el olor a comida olía por todo el lugar, estaba esperando a su extraño novio. Corrió a la puerta y la abrió sonriente para encontrarse con sus dos genios amigos – Oh mirá si son Cleopatra y Julio Cesar. – se burló antes de dejarlos pasar.

-Uhg que buena comparación. – sonrió Laura entrando con su novio de la mano – Nos halagas, Cleopatra fue mi reina favorita de Egipto, se dice que ella encantaba con sus conocimientos y no su belleza.

-Y Julio Cesar fue un líder militar y político de la era tardorrepublicana y un Romano noble, bueno…relativamente. – comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros .

-Dios. – Penelope rodó los ojos – Ustedes son el uno para el otro, ya imagino a esa niña parloteando al estilo Grey-Reid. – ambos sonrieron – Pero en fin, imagino por que están aquí, cariño tus cosas están listas. – señaló las cajas.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí. – dijo Laura mientras Spencer las tomaba y ella cogía su enorme maleta.

-Sí es cierto García, gracias por cuidarla. – afirmó el doctor.

-No ha sido nada, fue lindo tenerte aquí Grey, ahora te toca cuidarla a ti Reid. –miró seria a su amigo – Si vuelve a venir aquí, date por muerto.

-No volverá. –negó este y besó la mejilla – Lo prometo. –Laura le miró de reojo.

-Te voy a extrañar amiga. – la rubia abrazó a la chica y suspiró – Ven a visitarme en la noche, prometo hacerte los antojos de cenas.

-Si me dices eso vendré todos los días. – rió Grey mientras se dirigían a la puerta – Adios P!

-Los veo mañana chicos. – se despidió la hacker antes de cerrar la puerta. Los dos genios se dirigieron hacia el apartamento del genio, bueno su apartamento.

-Este lugar está hecho un asco Spencer. – lo regañó Laura al entrar – Y no pienso limpiarlo.

-Lo sé, yo lo limpio. – el joven rodó los ojos y la envolvió de la cintura – Pero eso no importa ahora, sabes…quisiera que…hiciéramos algo. – la miró a los verdes ojos al tiempo que la chica soltaba una carcajda.

-Que quieres hacer? – le preguntó divertida cuando el genio la guió hacia el sofá hasta recostarla.

-Cosas. – le respondió este mientras la abrazaba por atrás, cinco minutos después se encontraban dormidos y probablemente era la posición más incomoda del mundo pero estaban juntos, que más daba?

**-OO-**

-Quiero que compremos una casa. – susurró Aaron en el oído de su novia mientras se encontraban en la cama, justo segundos antes de que ambos conciliaran el sueño, Emily se incorporó de inmediato y le miró.

-Ah? – repitió confundida.

-Quiero que compremos una casa. – reafirmó seguro.

-Ya? Son las 11 de la noche. – la agente señaló el reloj algo perdida y su jefe soltó una carcajada.

-No Em. – negó un poco – Más adelante, en unos meces, creo que necesitamos un lugar más grande. – Prentiss volvió a recostar su cabeza encima del pecho de él y suspiró con alivio.

-Me parece bien, Sergio quiere una novia. – comentó divertida.

-Sergio quiere una novia? – preguntó entretenido – Pues yo quiero un perro, Jack y yo queremos un pero, no otro gato.

-A Sergio no le gustan los perros y convenceré a Jack de que es mejor una gatita para tener gatitos.

-No puedes hacer eso! – negó él entre risas – Jack estará de tú lado!

-Lo sé, tengo poderes persuasivos, te acuerda cuando te persuadí de que Sergio debía vivir con nosotros? – le recordó mirándole entre la oscuridad.

-Lo recuerdo, sí. – asintió ladeando la cabeza – Pero déjame persuadirte esta vez yo.

-Para qué? – preguntó confundida y segundos después la mano de su jefe comenzó a ascender por sus muslos jalando el camisón que traía puesto aquella noche – No me tienes que persuadir para eso tonto. –contestó ella sentándose encima de él – Déjame ayudarte. – ella se quitó el camisón de una jalada, Aaron la miró sorprendido y luego comenzó a llenarla de besos, era increíble lo que amaba a esa mujer, era perfecta y cada día lo llenaba con más y más sorpresas pero lo que más le gustaba…ella era suya y de nadie más.

_I've found a reason for me _  
_To change who I used to be _  
_A reason to start over new _  
_And the reason is you _

**_THE REASON - HOOBASTANK _**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado *-* Trate de arreglar todo por acá :) Ya Laura y Spencer están juntos y Jack y Emily siguen acercándose :3**

**Gracias a: Ari FitzSimmons (Espero que este te gustara :3) - Vicky ket-sujen (No te voy a mentir si leí la trilogía xD but no son mis favoritos :$ aún que amo que Ana le diga Bip a su bebé y el apellido Grey siempre lo he amado en especial por Nora Grey de Hush Hush *-*) - Comadreja-chan (Ahí te ví en FB xD) - Shesnimmy :3 - Kami :3 - Luchita y Nicky.**

**Bueno realmente no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar pero prometo será pronto y tal vez me apure y lo haga el sabado, no prometo nada :$**

**En fin búsquenme en FB y eso :D**

**Los quiere Clau***


	8. Seasons Of Love

Hola! Siento que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero... cole me mata! :$ en fin acá está y espero que les guste :)

Criminal Minds no me pertenece...

* * *

**Capítulo 8:** Seasons Of Love.

_Five hundred twenty five thounsand six hundred minutes, _  
_five hundred twenty five thounsand moments so dear, _  
_five hundred twenty five thounsand six hundred minutes, _  
_how do you measure  
a year in the life...  
_

La primera vez que Jack y Emily se quedaron juntos todo un fin de semana, solos fuen cuando Hotch tuvo que ir a Nueva York a una convención de jefes de unidades del FBI, él se quedó en un lindo hotel de la gran ciudad y ella con Jack en casa.

Ese fin de semana Emily planeó una serie de eventos que pasaron haciendo todo el fin de semana. Lo primero fue ir a la feria, ambos se pasaron todo el sábado en la feria, se subieron a la rueda de Chicago, a el carrusel, a la casa tenebrosa, al barco pirata e incluso el pequeño logró convencerla de que juntos fueran a la montaña Rusa, a la pobre agente le quedó el estómago en la parte más alta, se prometió nunca más subirse de nuevo.

Por la noche ambos se quedaron viendo Cars, a ambos les gustaba puesto que era de autos y carreras, a quien no le gustaba una película así? Se quedaron dormidos con mil y un palomitas regadas por toda la cama de Aaron y ella.

La mañana siguiente se les ocurrió la magnífica idea de hacer panecillos para desayunar, los dos quedaron desde los pies a la cabeza cubiertos de harina, Emily debía aceptar que no era la mejor cocinera del mundo pero al menos sabía hacer panecillos por que aun que hicieron un desastre en la cocina aquellos habían sido los mejores panecillos que hubiera hecho.

En la tarde después de recoger todo el desorden decidieron ir a jugar a los bolos, curiosamente Jack le ganó a Emily y ella realmente no supo por que. "Es cosa de Hotcher's esto de los bolos" fue lo único que le dijo el pequeño burlista "Seguro las Prentiss no son para esto" Luego de eso ella le hizo cosquillas hasta que se retractara, no dejaría que su apellido quedara mal, aún así se divirtió como nunca, ambos llegaron a casa tan cansados después de cenar que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá de la sala y mirando Speed Racer.

-Hola? Hay alguien en casa? – preguntó Hotch dejando su maleta en la entrada y caminando el apartamento pero no obtuvo respuesta – Em? – susurró y llegó hasta la sala – Oh con que ahí están. – sonrió mirándolos embelesado y luego llevó a su pequeño hasta su cama para luego volver con ella – Em…pss despierta, cariño, ve y recuéstate en la cama. –le dijo mientras la movía un poco para que se despertara, esta arrugó las cejas y la nariz.

-Cargame. –le pidió alzando los brazos algo dormida, Aaron rodó los ojos y la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la alcoba, era increíble las cosas que hacía por su novia, desató el nudo de su corbata, se quitó el saco , los zapatos y se recostó junto a ella, nada como estar en casa, pensó abrazándola.

**-OO-**

La Laura emotiva apareció justo después de que cumpliera los cinco meces, sabía que estaba emotiva antes pero Spencer jamás pensó que ese nivel fuera a existir en el termómetro de las hormonas. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que aquello iba a pasar el probablemente se hubiera preparado, leído algunos libros para el momento en que apareciera él tuviera como defenderse pero no, lo tomó por sorpresa y casi muere en el campo de batalla.

Justos estaban mirando una película por la tarde, bueno ella estaba viendo una película por la tarde, él simplemente leía un libro por que la película no le gustaba, no tenía sentido más que nada, el hecho de los juguetes estuvieran vivos en la película se le hacía ridículo, no era posible y sí, veían Toy Story, la primera si quería ser más específico fue en la parte donde el hombre del espacio caía por las escaleras y al voltearse la vio llorando como si alguien hubiera muerto.

-Grey…estás llorando? – preguntó al verla.

-Es que es-es tan tristeee. –lloriqueó la joven.

-Es solo una película, es para que te entretengas no para que llores.

-Por qué eres tan cruel? – preguntó ella mientras dejaba que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas – Qué no ves? – señaló el televisor – El pobre Buzz no puede volar!Buzz no puede volar! Es tan triste!

-Repito, es solo una película, los juguetes ni siquiera hablan. – él volvió a leer su libro.

-Eres un insensible! – chilló ella caminando hacia la cocina – Qué va a pasar cuando nuestro bip esté llorando? Le dirás que no existe el hada de lo dientes? – tomó un pañuelo desechable y se limpió los ojos mientras seguía llorando. Spencer la miró y alzó las cejas mientras ideaba un plan en su cabeza.

-Laura… - caminó hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura, ella lloró aún más en su pecho.

-Buzz no pudo volar. – repitió agarrando su camisa para limpiarse los mocos.

-Laura… - el joven suspiró y la abrazó aún más – Puedes dejar de llorar? No sé lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. – le dijo incomodo y ella lo soltó rodando los ojos mientras se los limpiaba.

-Sabes resolver los más complicados problemas matemáticos pero no puedes consolarme? – enarcó una ceja y él se encogió de hombros en respuesta – Seguiré viendo la película. – comentó sentándose, tiempo después el hizo lo mismo y ella puso la cabeza en su hombro, Spencer besó su cabello y continuó leyendo. Aún le quedaban 4 meces de embarazo con los cuales lidiar, esperaba sobrevivir sin morir en el intento.

**-OO-**

Podía escuchar los sollozos de Jack invadir la casa, era como el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose, oír al pequeño llorar era probable los más triste del mundo, miró a su novio que estaba al lado suyo y él seguía mirando sus carpetas del trabajo.

-No vas a hacer nada? – preguntó indignada.

-Es lo mejor ahora, este día en especial a él le gusta estar solo. – contestó Hotch encogiéndose de hombros , ella lo fulminó con la mirada – Él mismo me lo pidió, no le gusta hablar del tema sabes que el día de la madre no es mi favorito tampoco.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo así Hotchner. – negó ella.

-Él nunca me habla en este día, solo dejamos que pase. –la miró y besó su mejilla – Y no es que no me preocupe por él pero tuve que aprender que es un niño fuerte, estará bien. – se movió en el sofá incomoda y lo decidió, se levantó y caminó hasta el cuarto del pequeño.

-Jack… - susurró tocando la puerta.

-Déjenme solo. – contestó el pequeño sin moverse de su cama, ella no le hizo caso y entro para sentarse junto él en su cama.

-Cariño vengo en son de paz, solo quiero saber si estás bien. – le dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello – Quieres hablar de lo que te pasa?

-No. – murmuró el niño.

-Tal vez te haga sentir mejor…

-Eso crees? – preguntó incorporándose.

-Totalmente. – respondió ella sonriéndole con ternura.

-Hoy fue la actividad del día de las madres en mi escuela. – contó el castaño mirándose la mano – Yo quería poder participar pero no pude por que nadie vino conmigo, en realidad yo quería que estuvieras ahí. – alzó la vista y la miró con esos dulces ojos tristes a Emily se le estrujó el corazón.

-Y cariño por qué no me dijiste? Yo hubiera ido si me hubieras invitado.

-Es que no sabía que ibas a pensar…es una actividad de las madres y bueno. – ladeó la cabeza – Tu no eres mi madre.

-Está bien Jack, no tengo que serlo para ir…

-Pero ese no es el punto! – la interrumpió negando – Yo sí quiero que lo seas pero no sabía si tú querías serlo. – los ojos de la agente se abrieron sorprendidos y luego abrazó al niño entre sus brazos.

-Yo voy a ser lo que tú quieras que yo sea, de acuerdo?

-De verdad? Quieres ser mi mamá? – el pequeño sonrió ampliamente.

-Siendo sincera cariño creí que ya lo era. – dijo riendo – Como me llamabas así… - el pequeño soltó una carcajada.

-Te quiero Mami.

-Y yo a ti Jack.

**-OO-**

La Laura sexy apareció cuando la novia del genio cumplió los 6 meces y esa probablemente es su Laura favorita, estaban los dos llenando el papeleo de caso que días atrás acababan de resolver, ya que sus cubículos estaban justo al lado y ella había estado mirándolo por horas sin embargo el trataba de concentrase en su trabajo hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

-Pss…Pssss. – la oyó pero estaba demasiado enfocado en su trabajo en aquel momento – Psss Spencer…Spencer! – eso ya era exagerado, decidió levantar su mirada y ponerle atención.

-Qué sucede? – preguntó intrigado mientras ambos susurraban.

-Hagámoslo. – fue lo único que ella dijo y él abrió los ojos impresionado.

-Qué!?

-Quiero que me lleves al baño y pues ya sabes…no me hagas decirlo. – rodó los ojos y luego le sonrió seductora – Qué dices?

-Pero estamos en la oficina. – le dijo sin creer en sus palabras – Estás loca?

-No! – negó ella molesta- Estoy embarazada! Mis hormonas corren como desquiciadas por todo mi cuerpo pero si el zoquete padre de mi bip no quiere calmarlas supongo que tendré que encontrar la manera de arreglármelas yo solita. – se encogió de hombros y se levantó camino al baño al tiempo que la mandíbula del doctor fue a dar al piso, no daba crédito en lo que su novia decía, jamás la había visto actuar así. Observó como la chica caminaba hacia el baño, meditó unos segundos y fue tras ella tomándola del brazo y metiéndola al baño.

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. – replicó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Ah no discúlpame por obligarte a hacer esto! – ella rodó los ojos molesta y lo empujó hacia la pared – Eres un zoquete, ya te lo había dicho? – lo tomó de la camisa.

-Varias veces Grey. –resopló mirándola.

-Que no te gusto? – preguntó alzando una ceja – Estoy demasiado gorda ya para ti? – besó el cuello del doctor.

-Qué? No! Estás loca? Eres increíblemente ardiente pero… - que tan escurridiza podría ser que podía sentirla en todos lados? Dio un largo suspiro – Esto es muy inapropiado.

-Y qué? – cuestionó divertida, lo conocía demasiado bien podía hacer que su novio perdiera los estribos.

-Y yo… - el joven tomó las mejillas de Laura y la besó de lleno y la sentó en el lavabo.

Fue sucio y salvaje, increíblemente sucio y salvaje no habían terminado de acomodarse bien cuando Laura ya estaba explotando encima de él y mordiéndole el hombro para reprimir su voz, Spencer nunca se sintió tan vulgar pero mentiría si dijera que no le gustó sin embargo aquella simple acción que acaban de cometer se le hacía tan poco digna de todos sus conocimientos, tan poco premeditada y a pesar de todo aquello volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez, las veces que ella se lo pidiera, sí era definitivo esa era su Laura favorita.

**-OO-**

Se sentó justo enfrente de él en el desayuno mientras tomaba el desayuno y leía el periódico, Hotch alzó la mirada y se encontró con una Emily bastante inquieta mientras movía la servilleta sobre la mesa, la conocía perfectamente para saber que quería decirle algo, rió mientras pasaba la pagina.

-Qué sucede Em?

-Quiero que hablemos de un tema. – le dijo la pelinegra mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa extendidas.

-Está bien. – asintió y dejó su periódico al lado – Sobre que es?

-Bueno yo estaba pensando y…quiero comprarle un perro a Jack! – sonrió ampliamente.

-Un perro? Creí que querías un gato para hacerle compañía a Sergio…

-Sí pero Sergio está bien, es un mimado no soportaría compartir la atención con otro gato pero un perro, bueno Jack sería muy feliz con uno! Alguien que le haga compañía, que juegue con él. – se explicó ella animada. Él la miró ladeando la cabeza y la besó de repente por unos segundos, ella sonrió después del beso – Y por qué fue eso? – preguntó.

-Por que va a ser? Por que te amo, por que adoras a mi hijo, por que él te adora, por que lo cuidas y muy en especial por que quieres comprarle un perro a mi hijo por que estás preocupada por él…tantas cosas. – dijo él riendo y volviendo a su periódico.

-Eso es un…? – escudriñó los ojos sin saber.

-Por la tarde iremos al refugio animal, te parece? –la agente se levantó de su silla para sentarse en el regazo.

-Aaron Hotchner serás premiado por tú bondad. – dijo divertida mientras lo besaba de lleno en los labios.

-Tengo una idea de cómo podrías hacerlo… -le susurró tentativo en el oído de la pelinegra, ella sonrió al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-Ah ah ahhh primero el perro. – dijo divertida bajándose de su regazo.

Por la tarde compraron a Meteoro, solo tenía un mes cuando lo dejaron con sus hermanitos en una caja frente al refugio, es un schnauzer color gris y tiene unos ojos tan tiernos que Emily casi lo agarra a besos, Jack lo escogió, de hecho hicieron clic desde el momento en que se vieron y Hotch no pudo estar más contento de hacer feliz a las dos personas más importantes en su vida, además Meteoro era u buen perro y se había encantado con Jack. Todos estaban felices.

**-OO-**

La Laura histérica apareció a 7 meces y esa es la que menos le gustó al genio, de hecho fue de todas la única con la que tuvo que combatir a capa y espada, fue tan terrible y si le dieran a escoger Spencer probablemente la hubiera evitado pero no, él estaba durmiendo tranquilo cuando ella atacó.

-Maldición…rayos…que es esta miércoles? – era domingo en la mañana cuando él estaba en su cama y la voz de su novia maldiciendo lo despertó, abrió un poco los ojos y la encontró sentada en el piso revolviendo entre todos los libros que habían en el departamento, probablemente más de cien.

-Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó confundido mientras trataba de incorporarse y tallaba sus ojos.

-Que, que estoy haciendo? – repitió de mala manera – Adivina! Tomando el sol aquí en la playa! – usó un tono sarcástico que Spencer jamás pensó en oir – No obvio no Reid! Pensé que eras inteligente! Me levanté temprano para sentarme a leer mis libros de medicina forence y no están! SOLO ENCUENTRO ESTOS MALDITOS LIBROS DE INGENIERIAS! Donde rayos están mis libros?! – le gritó furiosa, Spencer se levantó algo aturdido por el griterío.

-Ok tranquila sí? Lo encontraremos, donde fue la últimas vez que los viste?

-No me pidas que me tranquilice! YO ESTOY TRANQUILA! – volvió al alzar la voz mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ya Grey! Estás sobre exagerando no es mi culpa que hayas perdidos tus libros ok? Te comportas como una leona en celo!

-Idiota! Estoy embarazada! Y adivina qué? TÚ me embarazaste! – chilló colérica y se levantó saliendo del cuarto mientras azotaba la puerta – Púdrete Reid! – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del departamento.

El resto del día ni se hablaron, se la pasó con Penelope todo el día y cuando el salió del baño para recostarse a dormir la encontró sentada en la cama con un libro en la mano, era de los que ella andaba buscando, sonrió ampliamente y se recostó junto a ella.

-Ese es el libro que andabas buscando? – preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-Sí… - fue lo único que ella contestó sin dejar de leerlo.

-Dónde estaba?

-Se los presté a P la semana pasada. – respondió algo avergonzada y el genio soltó una gran carcajada mientras negaba, ella lo miró y arrugó las cejas.

-Qué te sucede?

-Es solo que siempre pienso que extraño los días en que peleábamos en el trabajo por que me divertía mucho debatiendo contigo y hoy que tuvimos el altercado en la mañana pensé que odio hacerlo. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo siento. – susurró ella bajando la vista – Es solo que…bueno las hormonas. – dijo torciendo la boca.

-Te entiendo, disculpa por gritarte así en la mañana, olvidé eso, que debo entender cuando te pones así, solo debo acostumbrarme y la próxima prometo reaccionar mejor. – el castaño le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y ella lo besó de lleno, fue un beso profundo, ella le tomó del cuello mientras el la sujetó de la cintura.

-Te adoro de aquí a la vía láctea. – le susurró antes de volver a su libro, él colocó su cabeza en el regazo de ella y cerró los ojos mientras Laura acariciaba su cabello, a veces él era que el que necesitaba los mimos.

**-OO-**

-Es increíble Rossi, se llevan demasiado bien, deberías verlos, todo el día lo pasan juntos cuando no estamos trabajando, él no para de hablar de ella. – comentó Hotch mientras él y David tomaban café el lunes por la mañana.

-Aja?

-Sí y no hay que olvidar tampoco a Meteoro los tres son inseparables. – bebió de su taza – Nunca creí que se llevaran tan bien.

-Puedo decirte algo? Palabras de un viejo hombre – preguntó su amigo serio.

-Adelante, te escucho.- asintió.

-Es solo que espero que estés pensando bien lo que haces.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Aaron arrugó las cejas.

-Bueno es que…piensa en todo por lo que has pasado, Beth,Hayley…de verdad quieres que Jack pierda a alguien más? – cuestionó Rossi en voz baja.

-Estás diciendo que Emily y yo vamos a terminar?

-No, pero dado a los casos anteriores estás seguro que esta es la definitiva? No vas a querer que Jack pase por otra perdida de nuevo, en especial si se llevan también. – se explicó el hombre mientras movía las manos.

Hotch lo se quedó callado mientras meditaba pero trató de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza sin embargo lo persiguieron aquel día hasta su casa. Y si Rossi tenía razón? Él veía a Jack y Emily juntos, estaban demasiado unidos.

-Y le prometía a Jack que iría con él y meteoro al parque mañana, nos divertiremos muchos pero lo genial va a ser que luego vamos a ir a la chatarrería a ver partes viejas de autos, a él le encantará. – la agente guardó su revista en el cajón de la mesa del al lado y apagó la lámpara.

Hotch no dijo nada y la imitó, seguía algo reflexivo justo en eso sintió que los brazos de su novia se acercaban a él, la rodeó por la cintura y miró por la ventana estaba lloviendo mientras caían rayos y truenos que retumbaban en las ventanas, un tueno causó que ella se apegara a él, sabía que estaba asustada, era sorprendente el hecho de que siempre era una mujer tan fuerte y en momentos como esos se refugiaba en él.

Otro trueno resonó por el apartamento y los pasitos de Jack sonaron por el pasillo cuando se dieron cuenta el niño estaba dentro de la habitación – Campeón! Tienes miedo? – preguntó Hotch extendiendo los brazos para el niño pero este se las ingenió para esquivarlo e ir directamente con Emily.

-Mami tengo miedo. – dijo el pequeño conteniendo el llanto. Aaron los miró extrañado preguntándose desde cuando Jack consideraba que Prentiss era su madre. Sin embargo aquello no fue lo más extraño: por la forma en la que ella lo sostuvo y acarició como si nada él entendió que esa no era la primera que, que Jack venía llamándola así desde hace tiempo.

-Tranquilo cariño, todo está bien yo eso contigo. – le susurró ella mientras lo abrazaba y ambos se volvían a recostar, él los abrazó y observó la escena mientras confirmaba que aquellas dudas y temores que había tenido todo el día se materializaban en sus brazos. Jack amaba a Emily casi tanto como él mismo.

**-OO-**

La Laura insegura apareció tres semanas después de que la histérica se fuera y esa es la Laura que consume más tiempo de Spencer, no es la que menos le gusta pero es la que obtiene más atención de él. Recuerda que estaba llegando a su casa después de haber salido con Morgan y encontró las luces apagadas, pensó que ella ya estaba durmiendo pero la encontró con la cabeza clavada en la almohada y de inmediato supo que algo estaba mal.

-Grey… - dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y pasaba la mano por su cabello – Todo bien? – ella ni siquiera le respondió – Estás molesta de nuevo conmigo?

-Por qué siempre piensas que estoy molesta? – preguntó levantando su cara de la almohada y mirándolo.

-No lo sé…hormonas? – enarcó una ceja, ella lo golpeó en el brazo – Auch! Por favor no te vuelvas conmigo de nuevo.

-Lo siento sí? No lo controlo. –susurra y vuelve a recostar su cabeza.

-Por qué no me cuentas que te sucede? – volvió a acariciar su cabello.

-Es solo que… - dio un largo suspiro y Spencer pudo notar que se le llenaron sus ojos de agua – Hoy estaba en el parque y pues había una mujer con su madre y su bebé charlando, juntas en familia y escuche como ella le daba consejos y…. – la joven comenzó a sollozar sin poder seguir hablando y él la abrazó – Quiero que alguien me aconseje y me diga cómo ser una buena madre, alguien que me entienda, alguien que me diga… "Laura estoy orgullosa de ti, lo hiciste bien" –el genio se sintió pésimo de solo escucharla, la comprendía totalmente pero realmente sentía que no podía hacer nada al respecto más que abrazarla y estar ahí para ella.

-Shh yo estoy orgulloso de ti Laura y sé que lo harás bien. –le dijo besando su cabello.

Laura cerró los ojos al tiempo que sus lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, no venía de la persona que ella esperaba, no era de la forma que pensó pero la reconfortaba, la reconfortaba como nunca nada lo había hecho y comprendió que después de todo esa era la parte más importante. Para apoyarla. Él estaba ahí para apoyarla como le había hecho en toda su vida desde el momento en que su madre se había ido solo por eso, ella estaba bien, ellos estaban bien, todo estaba bien.

**-OO-**

-Yo te acompaño hasta la puerta con la sombrilla cariño, así no te mojaras con la lluvia. –dijo Emily tomando el objeto en sus manos cuando esa mañana fueron a dejar a Jack a la escuela.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. – exclamó Hotch mientras se lo quitaba de las manos y se desabrochaba el cinturón. El pequeño besó la mejilla de la agente y bajó con su mochila de autos en la espalda.

-Estaba pensando que Jack pronto cumplirá años. –comentó ella cuando Aaron volvió de dejar al niño y encendió el auto – Podríamos hacerle una fiesta en un lugar especial, unas de esas pistas de carreras para niños, a él le gustará ye me ha dicho que sueña con poder…

-Jack te dijo? – repitió mientras estacionaba el auto en las oficinas. Ella se giró para mirarlo extrañada por el tono hostil.

- Te ocurre algo? Estás de mal humor desde la mañana. –intentó tomarle la mano pero él la alejó, desde instante supo que algo estaba mal.

-He estado pensando en las cosas y….no sé cómo decirte eso pero… -dio un largo suspiro mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara y por ese instante el auto se llenó del sonido que hacían las gotas de lluvia al rebotar con el capó.

-A que te refieres cuando dices que has estado "pensando las cosas"? – murmuró ella mientras lo miraba fijamente pero Hotch no tuvo el valor de sostenerle la miraba y ella bufó molesta – Cuál es tú escusa?

-Tengo un hijo Emily. Un hijo que te ama casi tanto como a mí, que te adora, que depende de ti, que te considera tu madre y no puedo permitir dado a mis experiencias pasadas que sufra el día que nos separemos. – se explicó mientras trataba de mantener la calma no quería pelear solo llegar a un punto, no era por ellos, era por él y su hijo.

-Estás hablando de hoy? Estás hablando de el momento cuando hoy yo no vaya a recoger a la escuela? Cuando lo vallas a recoger tú y le digas que no vamos a ir a pasear a Meteoro? – preguntó ella mientras su tono de voz sonaba mordaz, él trató de abrazarla pero ella se bajó del auto mientras corría bajo la lluvia, él la siguió.

-Es mi obligación Emily! Jack es mi hijo, debo asegurarme de que esté bien siempre! Debo protegerla!. –gritó mientras corría tras ella.

-Y por qué rayos crees que le va a pasar algo? Creí que hablabas enserio cuando decías que querías formar una familia conmigo, compara una casa, estar juntos a un nivel mejor. –la lluvia le caí a en la cara y los mojaba a ambos.

-Yo no soy aquél chico que conociste en la conferencia de Guideon o el que conociste cuando llegaste a la oficina cargando aquella caja… -susurró tratando de tomar su cintura pero de nuevo ella se alejó – Debo preocuparme por mi hijo, ya no soy solo yo.

-Bueno entonces puedes preocuparte solo si es lo que quieres. – fue lo último que ella hija antes de cruzar la calle y tomar un taxi, la miró irse sola y sintió que una parte de él se iba con ella, que tan idiota había sido?

**-OO-**

Era una tarde lluviosa cuando las Laura y él se encontraban en el parque leyendo en el parque recostados en una manta, ella cumplía siete meces con tres semanas aquél día y para suerte de él no había Laura ese día, ese día era su niña mimada y él nada más.

-Gané! – celebró mientras cerraba el libro, estaban en una competencia sobre quien se leía "Cronica de una Muerte Anunciada" por Gabriel Gacía Márquez primero pero como siempre había ganado el genio.

-Uhh me faltaba una página! –resopló ella mientras dejaba su libro sobre su ya crecido vientre –Hiciste trampa.

-Eres una mala perdedora Grey. –rió él dejando el suyo sobre el libro de ella y se sentaba en la manta – Solo admítelo.

-Nunca. –se negó mirando al cielo y justo en ese momento los libros se cayeron de repente.

-Qué raro…no está haciendo viento. –dijo volviendo a ponerlos encima del vientre de la chica pero luego de unos segundos se volvieron a caer – Qué sucede? – Laura soltó una gran carcajada y se incorporó en la manta.

-Spencer es la bebé, siente…- tomó la mano del genio y la puso en su vientre. Por unos segundos no sintió nada hasta que ella volvió a patear y el joven quitó la mano aterrorizado.

-Qué fue eso? – preguntó – Estás dando a luz?

-No seas tonto está pateando, ahora quita esa cara de horror y dame tu mano. –le ordenó ella y el joven doctor le hizo caso al momento que la pequeña pateaba de nuevo – Es su manera de decirte hola, háblale tú.

-No me va a entender…

-Spencer! –lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya ok, ok. –se acercó al vientre de la chica y aclaró su garganta – Umm…hola bebé, como estás? El liquido amniótico te da suficientes nutrientes? – preguntó y Laura no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada – Bueno yo soy tu padre.

-No me digas. –dijo la joven risueña.

-Y bueno…te quiero y espero verte, pero no tan pronto aún te quedan un par de veces ahí dentro. – miró a su novia y ella le sonrió – Te estamos esperando. –djo finalmente y luego besó a Laura en los labios delicadamente.

Esa era su familia y nada, ni nadie en ese mundo se la quitaría jamás, las amaba demasiado para seguir su vida sin ambas.

_in daylights, _  
_in sunsets, _  
_in midnights and cups of coffee, _  
_in inches, _  
_in miles and laughter and strife..._

**_SEASONS OF LOVE - RENT_**

* * *

**Bueno de verdad espero que les haya gustado, debo decir que fue mi cap favorito y me encantó escribirlo, presentar las facetas de Laura embarazada y también de Emily y Jack, siento mucho que se hayan peleado...no me maten :$ pero es que todo estaba demasiado perfecto, necesitábamos un poco de drama! :D**

**Gracias a:**

**Ari FitzSimmons - Comadreja-chan - giovanetta-celeste - Raque - Nicky y Luchita :3 son unas dulces por comentar y espero que les gustara, también a las lectoras de FB gracias de verdad por que me inspiran bastante *-***

**Pues tengo que decir que quedan 4 caps T.T y no habrá tercera parte uuuu :(**

**Actualizaré el sabado, igual! :DD**

**Los ama:**

**Clau***


	9. Somethin I Need

** Hola! Lo sé es sábado por la noche pero aún sábado! Gracias por pasar a Leer y espero que les guste :3**

**Criminal Minds no me pertenece...**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **Something I Need.

_I had a dream the other night _  
_About how we only get one life _  
_Woke me up right after two _  
_Stayed awake and stared at you _  
_So I wouldn't lose my mind _

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron enfrente de ella cuando se marcó su piso, ella entró a la oficina lentamente, los ocho meces que cargaba en la barriga no le permitían caminar rápido. Ocho meces! Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo de rápido hace poco y se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba embarazada y ahora estaba a un mes de conocer a su pequeña bip. Caminó hasta su cubículo y se sentó recostando su cabeza en el respaldar de su silla. Iba extrañar estar embarazada, le encantaba pasear sus dedor por su vientre y saber que así estaba su pequeña.

Tenía que aceptar que estaba algo asustada…aún que quien no? Era su primera vez como madre no todo iba a ser color de rosa. Lo bueno era que tenía a la persona más capacitada a su lado para apoyarla, Spencer, de solo verlo ya no se siente asustada, el ver lo bueno que es con Henry, lo mucho que la cuida y cuanto le importa se le quita el miedo en un instante, él es…su persona. Cuando creyó que se iba a quedar sola con mil y un gatos por el resto de su vida apareció el y le dio lo que siempre quiso, una familia, no podría cambiarlo por nada.

En un mes tendría a su pequeña en sus brazos y tendría que darle el puesto de padrinos a dos de sus amigos, lo malo era que ni Spencer, ni ella sabían a quien dárselo ya que todos los habían apoyado tanto que no querían dejar a ninguno por fuera. Por un lado estaba JJ que era tan importante para Spencer, o Penelope que la había cuidado tando, o Morgan que siempre estaba pendiente de ambos, Emily que era tan incondicional, Rossi que los quería tanto…Incluso Hotch era un buen candidato después de todo pero no lograban decidirse.

Primero pensaron en Hotch y Emily, eran perfectos pero entonces hubo un pequeño problema, tenían tiempo de estar separados, Laura no se explicaba que había pasado para que esos dos ya no estuvieran juntos, Prentiss siempre le contaba de lo bien que estaban y como la relación iba mejorando pero de repente ambos llegaron a la oficina por separado y ahí supieron que todo estaba mal. Lo peor de todo era que parecía que era definitivo, ninguno de los dos quería volver con el otro por mucho que ella y Spencer trataron de arreglar las cosas…

Y últimamente Hotch andaba de un humor…ya nadie se lo aguantaba, siempre estaba molesto, justo en eso se apareció frente a ella en la oficina.

-Grey que haces aquí? Todos están en la sala de conferencias, apurate! – le ordenó.

Laura rodó los ojos y lo siguió hasta la sala…iba a ser una larga semana.

**-OO-**

-Que tal…Cleopatra? Por la reina. –comentó Spencer mientras ambos estaban en la sala de conferencias – Podemos decirle Cleo.

-Spencer no le pondremos Cleopatra a nuestra hija. –lo regañó ella mientras leía un libro del significado de los nombres – Que tal… Eva? Por Eva Perón! Amo a Eva Perón y significa aquella que da vida.

-No me gusta, tuve una compañera en la universidad llamada Eva y no me agradaba, le gustaba morder las plumas que yo le prestaba. –negó el doctor arrugando la nariz.

-Ok, ok y…Charlotte? Amo Charlotte, podemos decirle Charlie. –la joven sonrío divertida, sabía que lo que decía molestaría a su genio – Charlie Reid Grey, me encanta.

-No. –dijo arrugando las cejas – Me recuerda a Charles Manson y no quiero que mi hija tenga un nombre que me recuerde a un lunático.

-Habló el lunático. –Laura resopló sacándole la lengua – Uhh Violet?

-Mejor Lilla. –dijo el doctor sin dejar de mirar el libro que él también tenía en las manos y fue cuando sintió un golpe en el brazo – Auch! – se quejó.

-Ni muerta le ponemos así a mi bip.

-Y ahora por qué pelean? – cuestionó Morgan mientras entraba con JJ y García.

-Escogemos el nombre de los huesitos. –le respondió el castaño.

-Oh que lindo. –exclamó la hacker sentándose junto a Laura – Y cuál es el ganador?

-Aún no hay. –negó la pelinegra – Spencer y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo.

-A ver la lista. –dijo Jennifer mientras tomaba el papel rosa lleno de tachones – Nora, Gabriela, Juliet, June, Emil, EMIL? – repitió ella – Ese no es de hombre?

-Eso le dije yo a Grey… - la joven rodó los ojos al escuchar a su novio.

-Que no! Leí un hermoso libro de Lissa D'Angelo y la amiga de la principal se llamaba Emil, me pareció adorable para decirle Emy.

-Por que no le ponen…Morgana? – preguntó el moreno hablando como si lo que acababa de decir era la mejor idea de todos los tiempos.

-Cariño eso es horrible. –lo corrigió Penelope – Um Nora es bonito.

-A mí me gusta June. –aportó JJ señalando el papel.

-Creo que la mejor idea será poner la lista aquí y que todos votemos por el que más nos gusta. –dijo la embarazada mientras apuntaba nombres en la pizarra – Al final alguno será el que tendrá más votos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa idea exclamó el joven doctor besando la mejilla de su novia – Pero definitivamente Morgana se va.

-Hey! Es un nombre fantástico chico! – Derek se cruzó de brazos mirándolo.

-Será peor que llamarla Charlotte. –refunfuño Spencer y se escuchó una carcajada invadir la sala.

**-OO-**

-El caso de esta semana en Las Vegas, Nevada. Ha habido tres atentados con bombas en diferentes vecindarios pero todos en la misma zona geográfica. –explica Penelope mientras en la pantalla se muestran diferentes imágenes de lo ocurrido.

-Cuantas victimas por bomba? –pregunta Emily.

-En la primera tuvimos 7 heridos y un muerto, la segunda dos muertos y 6 heridos y en el último atentado fueron 3 muertos y cinco heridos.

-Bueno tiene un problema con el numero ocho y es claro que entre más ataque más quiere subir las cifras de muertos. –comentó Rossi.

-Las victimas no tienen conexión por lo que debe ser desorganizado aún que tendríamos que estar seguros de estos lugares no significan nada para él. –exclamó el doctor Reid mientras leía las carpetas que tenía en frente.

-Dejó algna firma en el caso? – cuestionó Hotch.

-Ninguna señor, ni siquiera usó las mismas clases de bombas.

-Tiene las características de un terrorista y un asesino tipo 3, pero como sabemos que no lo hace para llamar la atención? – aportó Morgan – Digo estoy seguro de que esto salió en todas las noticias y tiene a la gente aterrada y sin salir de su casa.

-Otra cosa más. –García levantó el dedo índice – Sus victimas han sido mujeres de 18 a 58 años.

-Entonces eso cambia todo el esquema, se puede afirmar que es organizado, tuvo que escoger a sus víctimas.

-Grey tiene razón y además son cifras terminadas en 8 esta persona tienen que tener algo relacionado con este número, un TOC o debe significar algo para él, como cuando tuvimos el caso de la chica que incendiaba situaciones relacionadas con el numero 3.

-Es posible que esto sea cierto pero en que categoría de bombardero encaja? –preguntó JJ intrigada.

-El tipo tres. –contestó Laura – Los que hacen bombas diseñadas para matar, elige sus víctimas y coloca bombas en sus narices, debe tener un objetivo con todo esto, probablemente como dijo Ried tiene que ver algo personal con el, o significa algo o tiene un trastorno.

-Bien creo que no podemos averiguar mucho más desde aquí sentados despegamos en una hora. –ordenó Hotch mientras todos se movilizaban, Laura se acercó a él.

-Señor…yo sé que usted me dio la orden de quedarme aquí pero me preguntaba si en este caso podríamos hacer la excepción? – preguntó ella con timidez – Pronto saldré por mi permiso de maternidad y quiero poder involucrarme en mi ultimo caso. – Aaron la miró atentamente.

-Esta bien Grey. –accedió – Pero deberás quedarte todo el tiempo en la comisaría.

-Oh gracias! – chilló ella abrazándolo, él la miró extrañado y de inmediato lo soltó aclarando su garganta – Digo, sí señor. –dijo apenada.

Podía andar de mal humor y todo pero Hotch era especialmente bueno con ella y lo adoraba en algunas ocasiones.

**-OO-**

Er un día oscuro aquél, aunque en realidad últimamente todos los días le parecían oscuros, muy en especial desde el día que se separaron, dio un largo suspiro y lo miró de reojo, sabe que la extraña, ella también lo extraña a él, no levantarse a lado todas las mañanas es terrible, el vacio que hay en su cama es espantoso pero sabe que no es culpa de ella, todo lo contrario ella hizo de TODO por que funcionara. Tal vez fue eso, ella se pasó de intensa, quiso demasiado las cosas y él no tanto, fue mucho para él y no pudo manejarlo hasta que encontró una tonta escusa que los separó, no quería que las cosas fueran así pero…de esa manera estaban resultando.

Justo en eso su teléfono sonó, no reconoció el numero pero sin importarle contestó – Hola?

-Mami? – de solo escuchar esa dulce voz se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Cariño. –dijo tratando de sonar tranquila – Como estás?

-Te extraño mucho mami, papá está molesto estos días y todo está desastrozo. – contestó el pequeño.

-Cariño debes tenerle paciencia, sabes que es un poco terco pero te adora, todo se arreglará pronto. –sí ella aún tenía esa esperanza.

-Pero ya estoy cansado mami, quiero verte!

-Mi vida yo también quiero verte. –soltó sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada en el jet – Pero debes esperar por que estoy trabajando, te prometo que apenas resolvamos este caso te iré a buscar, nos daremos una escapadita.

-Enserio? –la voz de Jack sonó más animada y eso la hizo sonreír.

- Por supuesto mi amor, te lo estoy prometiendo.

-Bueno está bien tendré paciencia, te quiero mucho mami. –susurró con ternura – Adiós.

-Yo también te quiero mucho cariño, bueno, nos vemos…cuídate. –colgó el teléfono sin quitar la sonrisa, esa era la conversación que necesitaba tener.

Hotch apretó los puños desde su asiento después de escuchar, maldita sea! Pensó mientras su respiración se hacía más forzada. Ya tiene otro, otro idiota que la abrazaba como él solía hacerlo, que la besaba como él, otro tipo al cual ella susurraba palabras tiernas por teléfono. No tenía idea de quiera era el pelmazo pero ya lo odiaba, no podía creer que lo había olvidado tan fácilmente se sentía estúpido de saber que él la extrañaba todas las noches y ella ya estaba en los brazos de alguien más, que idiota.

**-OO-**

-Crees que soy celoso? – la voz de cierto doctor resonó en sus oídos mientras ambos estaban sentados en el espacio que la policía de Las vegas había apartado para ellos, ella alzó la mirada para ponerle atención sobre las carpetas que tenía en la mano.

-Reid por que me preguntas a mí? No sé preguntale a Laura. –la agente se encogió de hombros.

-Emily, eres mi amiga, me conoces de mucho tiempo tienes que saber si mi reacción ante alguna situación determinada pueden ser celos. – contra atacó el chico y ella se quedó pensando.

-Uh…sí, supongo. –contestó ganándose una mirada asesina del chico, ella soltó una gran carcajada – Hey! Tú preguntaste Reid! No me mires así.

-Pero por que lo dices? Dan un argumento razonable! – le ordenó.

-Por que cuando Grey llegó a la unidad no la querías por que ella representaba una competencia para ti al ser del mismo nivel en cuanto a conocimientos. – contestó ella y se quedó pensando – Por como reaccionas cuando Grey habla de su amigo Charlie…muchas cosas, igual…por que preguntas Reid?

-Laura me lo dice todo el tiempo, también me da los mismos argumentos. –el joven resoplo – Empiezo a creer que es verdad.

-No me digas. – le dijo chistosa y luego un silencio invadió la sala – Por que tan callado? – pregunto ella – Siempre estás parloteando.

-Te estaba dando un espacio de expresión. –contestó él – Quería que me hablaras sobre ti libremente.

-Que te dijo Grey? –adivinó ella de inmediato.

-Muchas cosas pero lo más importante es…por que no me lo dijiste tú?

-No lo sé. –se encogió de hombros – Pensé que tendrías problemas más prioritarios en tu cabeza que los míos.

-Pero eres mi amiga, una de mis mejores amigas, pensé que se amigo de alguien es apoyarlo en toda circunstancia que se pueda presentar. –argumentó él apoyándose sobre la gran mesa que los separaba.

-Quieres que te cuente de mis problemas? – Emily ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí! – asintió él insitandola, ella suspiro y lo imitó.

-De acuerdo, Hotch y yo terminamos. –soltó de una vez, todo empezó por que el vinculo con Jack creció.

-Y eso no debería ser bueno para él?

-Es lo que uno creería. –Prentiss rodó los ojos –Pero resulta que a Aaron le preocupaba que el vinculo creciera demasiado y que cuando termináramos Jack resultara herido.

-Y no es lo que está pasando ahora?

-Es lo que yo digo! –exclamó exasperada y bajó la mirada a sus manos mientras las retorcidas – Yo lo quiero, enserio, lo amo y no quería que las cosas terminaran con una estúpida pelea sobre querer evitar esto.

-Y por que no se lo dices? – el joven le apretó la mano.

-Por que se lo merece, esto no es mi culpa. – ella lo miró – Además que clases de consejo es ese?

-Soy bueno escuchando, no sé dar consejo que no estén relacionados en mi campo. –Spencer se encogió de hombros y ella rió.

-Reid eres un caso. –negó divertida y le dio un apretón a su mano.

Era cierto no era bueno dando consejo pero si duda se sentía mejor.

**-OO-**

-Señorita la puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó la chica de la recepción.

-Sí vine a visitar a una de sus pasientes, Dianne Reid, habitación numero 43. –contestó poniendo la mano en su vientre.

-Oh sí Dianne ha estado hablando de usted toda la mañana, la doctora Grey, cierto?- la joven asintió. – Se encuentra en la biblioteca, sigue por ese pasillo, dobla a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. – le indicó señalando el camino.

-Gracias. –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa amigable a la chica y siguió hasta el lugar que le había dicho. Para ser una biblioteca era algo pequeña, unos cuantos estantes, tres mesas y dos sillones donde unos pacientes leían libros con dibujos, la única que leía un libro ancho y lleno de palabras era Dianne, caminó hacia ella y sin decir nada se sentó frente a ella en la mesa.

-"Cuentos de lo grotesco y lo arabesco" por Edgar Alla Poe. –leyó la cubierta en voz alta y la rubia bajó el libro de inmediato.

-Oh Dios mío Laura! – dijo la señora mientras se levantaba para abrazarla, ella se lo devolvió de inmediato.

-Me da tanto gusto verte Dianne. –susurró después de separarse – Hace mucho que no nos encontramos, desde las vacaciones y han pasado meces!

-Sí que han paso meces, mírate! Esa barriga está tan grande! Como está ella? –puso la mano en el vientre de la doctora.

-Pues bien, sana por suerte, es muy activa se mueve todo el tiempo, en especial si Spencer le habla, también nos da mucha hambre y la doctora nos regaña por subir tantos kilos. –contestó divertida – Pero en general todo está perfecto.

-Spencer me contó hace unos meces que estuviste en el hospital y me preocupe mucho. –ambas se sentaron.

-Sí pero ya estoy bien, estamos…lo único es que estoy muy gorda. –Laura torció la boca.

-Bueno cariño creo que todas las embarazadas se ponen algo gordas. –contestó Dianne haciendo que la chica coltara una cracajada – Pero estoy segura que Spencer no tiene ojos para otra chica, además estás linda! Tienes un brillo en los ojos que solo se tiene cuando se espera. – la mejillas de la pelinegra se tornaron carmesí y sonrió apenada.

-Gracias…Spencer dice que vendrá apenas solucionemos el caso, se disculpa por no venir conmigo pero es que yo tenía tiempo libre.

-Yo sé que él está ocupado, trata de venir lo más que puede…además ya lo he visto por 33 años, quería verte a ti. –le dijo la mujer divertida – Y a la pequeña, estoy tan feliz de ambos vayan a ser padres, son tan buenos los dos y mi primera nieta. –Laura la miró sonriendo mientras asentía.

-Como era él de bebé? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Oh él era…un angel. –respondió con ternura mientras recordaba a su pequeño que ahora era todo un hombre – Casi no lloraba, recuerdo el día que dijo mamá y cuando dio sus primeros pasos…era tan listo, aprendió a leer tan rápido que pareciera que el bebé se me fue de las manos y creció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahora miralo, ya va a ser papá.

-Y uno muy bueno. –afirmó la doctora asintiendo – Gracias por él. –susurró tomando la mano de la rubia.

-Gracias a ti.

-Pero por qué?

-Por amarlo, solía tener miedo por el día en que yo no estuviera para cuidarlo, pero ahora estás tú, ya no tengo miedo. –contestó dándole un apretón a su mano.

-Lo haré hasta mi último aliento, te lo prometo Dianne. –le aseguró Laura.

-Yo sé que lo harás, sé que lo harás. –repitió.

**-OO-**

-Yo creo que debería ser rosa fuerte y un verde claro. – dijo Grey mientras le enseñaba la paleta de colores a Reid – Podemos ponerle estrellitas de esas que brillan en la oscuridad, será hermoso.

-No lo sé…me parece muy clishé. –nego el doctor – Creo que voy a declinar por el celeste y lila. –contradijo.

-Spencer es una niña! Como vamos a ponerle celeste en el cuarto? – la joven puso sus manos en su cintura.

-Le gustará, estoy seguro, con el lila se verá muy bien. –señaló la paleta – Le podemos poner unos animales, una cebras y elefantes para que desde bebé pueda ir aprendiendo.

-Bueno…en eseo tienes razón. –Laura ladeó la cabeza – Debemos estimularla pero podemos hacer algo con motivo de la selva con el rosa y el verde.

-No mejor animales de áfrica.

-De la selva! – chilló ella y él retrocedió.

-De repente la selva suena bien. –accedió mientras fingía una voz y una sonrisa.

-Genial. –Laura levantó el mentón triunfante y guardó las paletas de colores en su bolso – Y bueno ahora sigamos con el caso, que sabemos?

-Un bombardero, que ha atacado 4 veces, diferentes tipos de bombas, ataca a mujeres entre 18 años y los 58, siempre son 8 víctimas, ataca a las 8 y sabemos que se llama Alex por que en la última bomba dejó su nombre.

-Ok se llama Alex, el número ocho significa algo para él y las bombas, que puede ser?

-Su esposa murió en una explosión a las ocho? –preguntó el doctor.

-Preguntémosle a P. –dijo la pelinegra mientras la llamaba.

-Aquí la más hermosa hacker en que puedo ayudarte? Grey? –preguntó la rubia al contestar.

-Busca entre los incendios y explosiones en los días 8 que han sucedido en Las Vegas si alguna de las víctimas o los familiares de las víctimas, que no murieron se llama Alex? – el sonido de las teclas inundó la sala mientras la rubia buscaba.

-No cariño, no hay nada.

-Ok entonces no fue un día ocho, que tal a las ocho? Busca sucedidos a las 8. –insistió el doctor.

-Nop, nada aún. –negó Penélope.

-No es la hora…las victimas! Busca con ocho víctimas. –corrigió Laura.

-Bingo! Padre se estrella con sus ocho hijos y el auto explota dejando solo vivo al hombre de 47 años llamado Alexander Berry, hace tres meces. –Grey y Reid chocaron palmas.

-Envíale la dirección a Hocth y Morgan lo tenemos! –celebró Spencer.

**-OO-**

-Grey me acaba de mandar la dirección del ignoto, andando. – le ordenó Hotch a la pelinegra y el moreno con quienes se encontraba revisando la última escena del crimen.

-Hotch me voy a quedar aquí revisando la bomba. –informó Morgan y se quedó con el equipo de CSI al tiempo que Aaron y Emily se subían al auto. Esta última miró al moreno con ojos suplicables y le susurró:

-"Te odio por dejarme sola con el señor gruñón! – Era un puñal clavado por la espalda ese Morgan! Pensó la agente, no podía creer que después de que le suplicó por una hora que siempre la acompañara cuando Hotch estaba presente la estuviera dejando a las puertas del castilllo sola.

El silencio invadió el auto, el sonido del pie de Aaron pisando el Closh era lo único que se escuchaba por que ni siquiera la radio estaba encendida, ella miraba la ventana y él el camino.

-Cuando llegamos a este punto. –susurró ella sin mirarlo aún y cuando el semáforo estuvo en rojo él se volteó.

-Bueno al menos sé que no ha sido mi culpa. –soltó él molesto, estaba furioso si se confesaba, cuanto hace que habían terminado? Dos, tres semana? Y ella ya tenía otro.

-No fue tu culpa? –repitió ella atónita – Todo esto es culpa tuya! Tuya y de tus inseguridades! – se cruzó de brazo.

-Emily no puedes entender? –preguntó deteniéndose enfrente de la casa que Grey le había mandado – Tengo un hijo. –ella lo ingnoró, se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del auto, él la siguió – Mi responsabilidad es pensar en él primero que en mí.

-Y crees que apartarlo de mí, así de la nada es lo mejor para él? –ella lo fulminó con la mirada y cargó el arma lista para entrar.

-Por favor! – bufó él – No finjas que te importa mi hijo ahora. – Como se atrevía? Hablar de Jack teniendo a un nuevo hombre en su vida?

-Qué no me..? –estaba tan furiosa que solo respiro profundo sin apartar la mirada de él – No vale la pena discutir con alguien tan terco! – ella se acomodó su chaleco y se aproximó a la puerta de la casa con él atrás de ella.

-Mira quien habla! – contestó Aaron antes de patear la puerta para entrar los dos, luego de unos pasos se separó de ella y al no encontrar nada gritó : -Despejado!

-Hotch! – la escuchó gritar y por un segundo temió por ella, por si algo malo le estuviera pasando, corrió hacia donde Emily y la encontró abrazando a una joven embarazada.

-Quién es ella? –preguntó confundido.

-Su esposa. – fue lo único que la agente respondió antes de que él la ayudara a cargarla.

**-OO-**

-Puede decirnos donde está su esposo señora Berry? –preguntó Aaron a la joven, esta miró sus manos ignorando lo que decía.

-Por qué cree que lo haré?

-Por que su esposo es buscado por el FBI y si usted no nos dice estará siendo cómplice de los delitos que él comete, sabe que será enviada a prisión cierto? – Hotch la observó severo y ella simplemente se encogió de brazos – Señora Berry? – la joven puso la mano en su vientre y lo acarició mientras tarareaba una canción. El pelinegro suspiró y salió a la sala de al lado donde se encontraba Grey – Donde están los demás?

-En la escena del último ataque. –contestó ella mirando a la castaña sentada en la sala – Están esperando tu señal para ir por él.

-Ella no dirá nada. –negó mirando a la doctora quien paseaba sus manos por su barriga al igual que la chica – Deberías ir tú.

-Qué? – cuestionó ella asustada – No,no,no. –niega levemente – No soy buena hablando con desconocidos.

-Pero eres psicoanalista, debes saber tratar a cualquiera, tú puedes, por favor…no consigo nada. –Hotch se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de Laura, ella lo miró no muy segura, tomo el expediente de la joven y entró a la sala sin decir nada.

-Hola Annie. –dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella, la castaña la miro expectante – Soy Laura.. – esta asintió en modo de saludo – Y cuanto tienes?

-Seis meces y tú?

-Tengo ocho, solo un poco más que tú. –contestó Grey poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa – Tendré una niña y será mi pequeña princesa. –Annie sonrió escuchándola.

-Yo tendré un niño. –susurró mirando su vientre – Se llamará Lucien y le diremos Lu, Al dice que será un campeón y que amará los deportes, como se llamará tu princesa?

-Oh mi novio y yo aún no lo decidimos, somos un poco…tercos. – Annie rió – Y no nos ponemos de acuerdo, él en especial le gusta siempre tener la razón. –comentó Laura divertida – Pero esta vez debemos estar de acuerdo los dos.

-Suena complicado… -comentó ella.

-Lo es…Spencer es complicado pero así lo amo, uno suele hacer esas cosas no? Amar a esa persona sin importar como es o que errores comete. – ladeó la cabeza mirando a la castaña y se encogió de hombros.

-Sé de lo que hablas. –asientió.

-Aun que a veces uno debe tomar una decisión entre la persona que tenemos al lado y la persona que depende de nosotros Annie. –la doctora susurró lo último con mucha delicadeza – No vas a dejar a Lu sin su madre por cubrir a tu esposo cierto? No irás a la cárcel sin poder ver a Lu crecer por Alexander o sí? – Annie dejó que una lagrima descendiera por su mejilla y la limpio rápidamente.

-Tienes una pluma? – le preguntó tomando un viejo papel de su bolsillo, Laura se lo dio de inmediato y ella escribió sobre este – No le digas que yo lo delate. –sururró con la voz débil – Amo a mi esposo pero Lu es la luz de mi vida.

-Hiciste lo correcto Annie. –Grey tomó la mano de la joven sobre la mesa y le sonrió de lado – Lu te lo agradecerá por el resto de su vida, por escogerlo a él sobre Alexander, serás una buena madre, de verdad.

-Tú igual Laura, tú igual…

**-OO-**

-Le envié las coordenadas a Morgan y Rossi, ellos se encargarán de arretarlo. –comentó Hotch mientras entraba a la sala de café y sesentava frente a Laura que leía un libro, ella se revolvió incomoda en el asiento – Estás bien Grey?

-Sí. –ella asintió mientras pasaba una mano por su vientre – Spence, JJ y Emily siguen en la última escena finiquitando todo, creo que… -la joven contuvo la respiración – Volveremos a casa.

-Grey enserio están bien? – volvió a cuestionar su jefe y ella negó cerrando los ojos mientras arrugaba la cara - Que pasa?

-La bebé, Hotch la bebé, la bebé ya viene! – chilló la chica clavándole las uñas en el brazo a Aaron.

-Y qué hago? Llamo a Reid?

-Llévame al hospital ahora! – gritó la doctora.

-Tranquila de acuerdo? Grey respira! – le dijo tratando de calmarla.

-No estaré tranquila hasta que me lleves al hospital!

**-OO-**

-Falsa alarma. –dijo el doctor Dane, un joven rubio y de ojos celestes muy amable que la había atendido aquella tarde – Tú bebé no nacerá hoy . –una sonrisa destacaba su cara, a Laura le agradaba, lindo y joven, le recordaba un tanto a Spencer probablemente su genio lo odiaría – Pero si lo hará pronto. –el chico se quitó los guantes de látex y cubrió a Laura de nuevo con su bata – Creo que le diste un buen susto a tu…

-Jefe. –respondió Hotch que estaba sentado junto a Laura tapándose la cara.

-Jefe…que peculiar. –el carismático doctor volvió a sonreír encogiéndose de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta – Iré a firmar tu salida Laura, ya vuelvo. – salió de la sala dejándolos solos.

-Casi me matas de un susto Grey. –comentó Aaron pasando sus manos por su cara.

-Lo siento. –respondió ella apenada

-La próxima vez solo…no me llames sí? Ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas.

_And if you only die once I wanna die with _  
_You got something I need _  
_In this world full of people there's one killing need _  
_And if we only die once I wanna die with you_  
_**ONEREPUBLIC - SOMETHING I NEED.**_

* * *

**Bueno espero que les gustara, si quieren imaginar al sexy doctor Dane, bueno imaginen a Dane DeHaan ando algo fanática con él últimamente después de ver una peli muy buena *_***

**Umm les pegué un susto con Laura? jajajaj en unos caps sabrán el nombre de la bebé Reid - Grey**

**One Republic :3 saben que los amo y la canción no tiene mucho que ver con el cap pero la escuche mucho hoy.**

**Ah y gracias a: Rodrguez199 - Ari FitzSimmons - Shesnimmy - Comadreja-chan y la gente de FB amos leer sus opiniones lamentablemente no hay tercera temporada :$ pero hay más Fics, pueden pasarse por mi perfil y ver que es lo que se viene, creo que dejaré el trailer mi nuevo Fic en estos días, quedan tres caps :( pero todo se solucionará lo prometo :D**

**No olviden dejarme su opinión que amo leerla, en el botoncito de abajo...los quiere**

**Clau***


	10. It's Time

**Hola! Perdón,perdón enserio por no actualizar el sábado pero tuve unos problemas :S En fin acá está y espero que les guste por que amé escribirlo, como mucho corazón para ustedes, gracias por pasar a leer...**

**Criminal Minds no me perteneces...**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:** It's Time.

_I don't ever want to let you down _  
_I don't ever want to leave this town _  
_Cuz after all the city never sleeps at night _

-Por qué rayos estás llorando Grey? – le preguntó Aaron a la chica mientras esta se limpiaba las lagrimas de cocodrilo con un clínex.

-Es solo que yo quería que me bebé naciera hoy. –respondió ella respirando profundo.

-Y por eso lloras? Ese no es un motivo para llorar Grey. – negó él mientras se detenía en el semáforo – Debes estar feliz de que pasarán unas últimas semanas, no volverás a estar embarazada otra vez en mucho tiempo, disfruta lo que te queda…además dudo mucho que Reid te embarace otra vez. –murmuró ladeando la cabeza y solo sintió un golpe en su brazo.

-Hotch! No puedes decir eso de Spencer! Usted no lo conoce. –ella negó sonriendo –Él sabe cómo ser con cada quien, es claro que no será lo mismo con los demás que conmigo.

-No me digas…

-Es enserio, por eso él es mi persona en el mundo, no creo que encuentre a alguien mejor para pasar la vida que él. –respondió Laura con una sonrisa, Hotch la miró de reojo, conocía ese sentimiento – Creo que cuando uno encuentra a esa persona especial debe aferrarse a ella y nunca dejarla ir, sé que si perdiera a Spencer la vida no sería lo mismo…tú debes saber sobre eso.

-Sí lo sé,creo que mi primer matrimonio no lo dice pero después de que Hayley murió pensé que nunca más me iba a enamorar hasta que… - dio un largo suspiro y presionó con sus manos el volante – Ella llegó y creí que ella era mi persona…es decir, aún lo creo por que ahora que no estamos juntos los días se pasan más lentos y siempre llueve y…sé que ella es mi persona y detesto estar alejado de ella pero Jack, Jack está primero, no quiero que él sufra por nosotros, sé que no vamos a estar juntos para siempre. – Grey escuchó a su jefe atentamente y le costó creer un poco que lo oyendo descargarse con ella.

-Y entonces sí la amas tanto y te da miedo perderla por que…por que no lo haces para siempre? Por que no te quedas a su lado para siempre, hazlo oficial. –le aconsejó la chica mientras lo miraba ladeando la cabeza.

-Te refieres a…? – la miró arrugando las cejas al tiempo que estacionaba frente a la estación de policía.

-Aja. –asintió la embarazada – La amas no?

-Sí

-No quieres perderla cierto?

-No.

-Y quieres estar con ella para siempre verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces hazlo Hotch, sé que será lo mejor. – ambos se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada donde los esperaba todo el equipo.

-No lo sé Grey…y si ella dice que no? - preguntó preocupado.

-Entonces sabrás que hiciste lo correcto . –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombres y luego miró a los chicos.

-Dónde andaban? – preguntó Spencer saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. – Los estábamos esperando para irnos.

-Fuimos al hospital. – respondió Hocth mirando a la doctora de reojo mientras sonreía.

-Al hospital? Estás bien conejito? Y la mini conejito?

-Sí Morgan en perfectas condiciones, ambas. –contestó Grey mientras tomaba la mano de su novio para tranquilizarlo – Solo fue una falsa alarma y para su desgracia Hotch era el único que estaba ahí por lo tanto tuvo que llevarme al hospital pero enserio muchas gracias – miró a su jefe y el le sonrió.

-Gracias a ti Grey, me hiciste entrar en razón.

**-OO-**

Estaba haciendo una ventosa tarde aquél día en Quantico, ella caminaba lentamente cargando la barriga de ya nueve meces por la acera y meditaba un poco en su vida.

Él cuarto de su pequeña bip ya estaba pintado, Spencer y ella habían comprado la cuna y todo ya estaba listo para recibirla a excepción de que faltaba la pequeña y cada día que pasaba y no nacía Laura se iba estresando más.

Él calor la mataba por la noches, las hormonas la volvían loca, tenía como mil kilos demás encima, empezaba a odiar a Spencer y estaba ansiosa por conocer a su hija, ósea…ya no quería estar embarazada, un día más que le tocara cargar la barriga por ahí e iría por una cesaría de inmediato y lo peor de todo aquél día Spencer la dejó sola en casa para ir por un café justo fue cuando Hotch la llamó por lo tanto tuvo que tomar tren hasta la oficina.

-Hola señorita Grey. –la saludó la nueva recepcionista, Laura la fulminó con la mirada de inmediato.

-Es doctora! – la corrigió tomando el ascensor y marcando el último piso, era exagerado como odiaba a esa chica nueva solo pasaba diciéndolo señorita además le coqueteaba a Spencer, la tenía harta en unos días la golpearía y no se haría cargo puesto que sabía que todo era provocado por las hormonas del embarazo.

Respiró profundo y pasó las manos por su vientre, su espalada empezaba a molestarle por las noches cuando dormía su novio incluso tuvo que despertarse varias veces para ayudarle a dormir por que solo daba vueltas por la cama. Sus pechos habían crecido a un nivel extremo y tenía unas malvadas estrías amenazando con salirle en la parte baja de su estómago, era rudo tener un bebé, increíblemente rudo y lo peor de todo era ver a Spencer sentadote en la cama leyendo increíblemente guapo, delgado y normal…pero ella debía estar fea, gorda y hormonal, a ella le tocaba todo y él simplemente no le daba importancia, cuanto lo odiaba, cada día un poco más.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminó hasta su cubículo donde había una nota que decía que la esperaban en la sala de juntas, resopló y dio unos pasos hasta ahí, abrió la puerta y se encontró con todo el equipo.

-Sorpresa! –gritaron todos al verla – Feliz cumpleaños Grey! – la felicitó Hotch mientras la abrazaba un poco.

-Pero mi cumpleaños es hasta dentro de dos días chicos…no debieron molestarse. –dijo apenada y Spencer se acercó para besarla.

-Es para asegurarnos de que tengas una linda fiesta antes de que la bebé nazca. –contestó JJ.

-Chicos…ustedes son los mejores, enserio. –dijo sonriente.

Amaba a su equipo a veces se preguntaba que hubiera sido de ella si hace un año no la hubieran mandado a la UAC, no tendría esa hermosa familia, no tendría a Spencer, no tendría a su pequeña y jamás sería tan feliz como lo era en aquél momento, sería una triste y solitaria secretaria en Londres, da muchas gracias a Dios por ellos.

**-OO-**

Sopló las velas del pastel justo cuando sus compañero terminaron de cantar cumpleaños y uno a uno la felicitaron con un gran abrazo, se respiraba felicidad en el ambiente, habían bebidas, bocadillos, dulces y el pastel era de chocolate, todo de su favorito, podía jurar que si Spencer la dejaba se lo comería todo pero se conformó con servirse un gran pedazo de pastel y comérselo lentamente saboreando cada delicioso sabor, JJ solía decirle que la comida nunca sabe más sabroso que cuando una está embarazada y ella lo comprendía perfectamente por que hasta el agua después de un caluroso día le sabía exquisita.

-Abre los regalos Lau. –le dijo Jennifer animándola – Realmente espero que te guste el mío, quiero ver tu cara cuando lo veas. – dejó su plato vacío de lado y tomó la caja que le daba ella.

-Oh JJ no debiste molestarte. – contestó apenada mientras abría la caja y encontró una oveja blanca grande y una pequeña, ambas traían un lazo rosa en la cabeza pero la más grande usaba lentes.

-El otro día dijiste que te gustaban las ovejas y encontré estas dos que son como la mamá con la hija y me hizo pensar en ti y los huesitos, Henry dijo que te encantaría y me animó a comprarlas. –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, Grey se la devolvió.

-JJ son hermosas muchas gracias.

-Ahora mi turno. –chilló Gacía poniendo su regalo en el regazo de la doctora – Ábrelo! – Laura le quitó el envoltorio y se encontró con una gran sudadera azul – Siempre andas con la misma roja y pensé que esta te gustaría y además encontré esta pequeña. – señaló la otra, casi diminuta prenda idéntica a la de ella – Es para tú bebé.

-P! esto es grandioso! – sonrió Laura mirándolas – Enserio muchísimas gracias, le atinaste! Ya me hacía falta otra.

-Ok, abre el mío. –pidió Emily dándole un paquete, Laura lo abrió y encontró un lindo portarretratos de cristal con la foto que se tomaron en la primera ecografía del la bebé, con Morgan, Hotch y ella.

- Oh! Un día memorable! – dijo la embarazada mirando la foto embelesada – Me encanta!

-Bueno conejito Rossi y yo no sabíamos que comprarte así que tuvimos que solicitar ayuda. – empezó Morgan y García soltó una risita, ya sabía quién ayudo – Y finamente les compramos esto. – Rossi entró a la sala empujando una linda carreola rosa pálido, la doctora se levantó de su asiento y besó la mejilla de ambos.

-Chicos son los mejore! – dijo pasando las manos por el objeto – Me fascina y estoy segura de que mi bip la adorará. – sonrío ampliamente.

-Yo…reglamente no sabía que comprarte Grey pero las chicas aman ir de compras así que...lo siento no puede ser más sin gracia, es una tarjeta de regalo, son 100$ en el centro comercial. –Hotch le dio el vale algo apenado y ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hotch! Te acordaste de mi cumpleaños! Y eso es todo lo que necesito. – le dijo ella feliz separándose – Gracias enserio. – todos rieron y luego un silencio invadió la sala al tiempo que las miradas se centraban en el genio.

-Ok, ok ya lo sé es mi turno. – contesto acercándose a su novia y dándole una caja roja, la chica le sonrió, quitó la tapa y sacó el libro que había adentro.

-"La narrativa de John Smith." – leyó sonriente – Nuestro libro favorito.

-Ábrelo. –la animó y al hacerlo se encontró con un brillante collar con un dije plateado en forma de "L". Ella lo tomó entre sus manos sacándolo de entre las páginas y lo miró con cuidado.

- Eres un tonto – susurró con la voz entrecortada.

-Por qué? No te gustó? – preguntó asustado y ella negó limpiándose una cuantas lagrimas con el dorso de las manos.

-Me encantó y estas estúpidas hormonas ya me hicieron llorar. – respondió ella antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarlo de lleno. Y sí, ese…era su genio, lo odiaba a veces, a veces lo amaba pero la mayoría de veces era feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

-OO-

Revolvió el azúcar de su café y se sentó en a la mesa para leer su periódico, eran como las tres de la tarde y la oficina estaba desolada, solo estaba ella, JJ y él en su despacho, los dos acomodaban papeles del último caso mientras ella esperaba a que Jennifer terminara y pudieran ir de compras. Suspiro y su miraba se desvió a la oficina de su jefe, él estaba ahí llenando papeleo, concentrado en lo suyo, se preguntó si pensaba en ella, si la extrañaba, si se sentía tan solo como ella en las noches al no dormir juntos y luego negó, estaba segura de que ese no era el caso él siempre habías sido más fuerte en todos los sentidos. Justo en eso su teléfono sonó distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

-Aló? – contestó de inmediato.

-Emily Prentiss? – preguntó la voz al otro lado.

-Ella misma. –contestó cerrando el periódico – Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Sí. Mi nombre es John Parker y dirijo la oficina de Liverpool en Inglaterra, la verdad lo he hecho por varios años. Es una buena unidad, los oficiales son muy profesionales y las instalaciones son verdaderamente buenas pero resulta que estoy a punto de retirarme y busco un remplazo, usted es la postulante número uno en la lista y me preguntaba si está usted interesada en tomar el trabajo? – preguntó el hombre con mucha calma – Estaríamos brindándole el hospedaje y transporte si desea tomarlo.

-Yo? Está seguro pero…si solo soy una agente. –dijo sin creerlo.

-Sí, usted. – respondió John – Su currículo es…impecable y estamos muy interesados en que se venga para Inglaterra lo más pronto posible. – la pelinegra cubrió su boca con una mano, se le hacía imposible que la hubieran escogido a ella sin siquiera aplicar para el puesto.

-Yo…mire mi familia está aquí. –dijo relamiéndose los labios – Me permitiría usted meditarlo por unos días con ellos y le contesto mañana? – preguntó ella.

-Oh sí claro. – el hombre asintió desde el otro lado – Tiene el tiempo que desee para pensarlo pero debe saber que necesitamos una respuesta completa por que en caso de una negativa debemos buscar a alguien más.

-Sí, sí comprendo, le prometo que mañana mismo le mando una respuesta, gracias enserio, esta es una gran oportunidad.

-A usted agente Prentiss. – seguido de aquella línea escuchó como se cortaba la llamada y dejó su teléfono a un lado.

Esa era probablemente la oportunidad de su vida y quería con todo su corazón decirle que sí a Jonh, tomar un avión por la mañana y estar en Londres de inmediato, ese era el trabajo de sus sueños, lo que siempre quiso y sin embargo algo la detenía de aceptar de una vez, algo muy fuerte en el pecho que presionaba contra su corazón, algo que había tenido ahí desde tanto tiempo que sabía que era difícil de sacar. El hecho de que si ella aceptaba el trabajo y se iba del país las oportunidades de volver con Hotch eran nulas y sería como si oficialmente estuviera aceptando que entre ellos…todo había acabado.

**-OO-**

-Esta semana ha habido cuatro asesinatos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, los cuatro han sido mujeres, una niña, una adolescente, una mujer y una anciana. – dijo García mientras todos abrían sus carpetas.

-A qué hora cada una? – preguntó Rossi mirando sus papeles.

-La niña de 10 años, Amanda Lubeck a las 11:00 de la mañana, iba caminando hacia su escuela y nunca llegó fue cuando encontraron el cadáver a plena luz de día cerca de un parque, la adolescente de 17 años, Miley Gordon trabaja en una cafetería cerca de la avenida 8, salió al almorzar y la encontraron en el basurero de atrás del local. – la rubia dio un largo suspiro después de recitar todo aquello y continuo – La mujer Annie Fabray de 41 años, estaba en la lavandería y la asesinaron a las tres de la tarde…Finalmente Nancy Heart de 69 años, salía de su grupo de la noche en su iglesia y la encontraron en el estacionamiento muerta.

-Como las mataron?

-De un balazo en la cabeza JJ. – contestó Hotch al tiempo que las imágenes se pasaban por la pantalla.

-Eso nos dice que es algo personal. – aportó Morgan arrugando las cejas – Y es bastante interesante esta selección de victimas.

-No suena nada desorganizado. –comentó Laura mirando todo – Todo lo contrario.

-Estas horas deben significar algo para el ignoto y los días que las asesinó, lunes, miércoles, viernes y domingo, de un día de por medio, por que no las mató seguida? – dijo el joven doctor pensativo – Debe estar queriendo revivirlo, de seguro volverá a la escenas del crimen, si no es que está ahí en este momento.

-Aun que estas mujeres ni se conocían entre sí, no podemos asegurar que las haya escogido, que tal si solo iba por ahí se las topó y decido matarlas?

-En eso Grey tiene razón. –estuvo de acuerdo Emily – Y sin embargo no son escenarios sucios, de hecho todo está muy discreto, solo camina por ahí y les dispara, no tiene un ritual, su MO cambió cuatro veces, no es un tipo de víctima en específico, solo son mujeres.

-Tampoco se parecen en nada, rubias, morenas, bajas, delgadas. – comentó Rossi – Encaja en los dos tipos…tal vez solo quiere causar temor entre los habitantes, quiere llamar la atención de todos.

-Eso es lo más seguro. – asintió la joven embarazada – Nos está diciendo que puede matar a quien sea, o bueno a cualquier mujer sin importarle nada, apuesto que desde la niña todo ha salido en las noticias.

-Puedo hablar con unos amigos para que le den un mejor enfoque a lo que hace la policía y dejen de "alagar" su trabajo - dijo Jennifer asiendo comillas con sus manos.

-Pero eso lo pondrás furioso…será mejor que se quede así por ahora o volverá a matar de inmediato. – negó Reid – Creo que debemos ir a la última escena del crimen.

-Yo iré con Emily a la Morgue. – comentó Grey.

-Yo Morgan y Reid iremos a la escena. – exclamó Hotch – Andando.

**-OO-**

-Hotch, Reid…encontré algo. – gritó Morgan haciendo que el joven y su jefe se acercaran.

-Qué sucede? – preguntó Reid y el moreno señaló el cadáver de la victima – Que hay? –dijo sin ver nada.

-Miren. – dijo levantando un cabello largo y rubio lleno de sangre que apenas se distinguía – Es rubio, la victima tiene el cabello negro.

-Tienes razón y el cabello negro, hablando genéticamente es un gen fuerte por lo que probablemente su familia sea pelinegra o castaño oscuro, jamás un rubio.

-Y es largo. – estuvo de acuerdo Hotch mientras lo metían dentro de una bolsa de plástico transparente – Creen que sea de mujer?

-Probablemente. – asintió Spencer mientras los tres se levantaban del piso – Habrá que llevarlo al laboratorio para que lo examinen. – dijo quitándose los guantes de látex que llevaba puestos, Hotch y Morgan lo imitaron. Los tres caminaron por la calle en busca de una cafetería antes de volver a la oficina.

-Se vino tu hora chico. – Derek palmeó la espalda del chico burlón – Pronto estarás cambiando pañales y lleno de vomito de bebé. – el castaño tragó muy hondo.

-Morgan no asustes al chico, tener un bebé no solo es eso Reid. – negó Hotch mientras entraban a un local – También hay muchas alegrías que vienen con ellos, lo admito, no te dejará dormir por un tiempo… - río el pelinegro – Pero…ellos te aseguran que nunca estarás solo, sin importar que pase, siempre tendrás a tu pequeña y desde el instante que lo sostienes en tus brazos por primera vez lo sabes, harás de todo por ellos. – Spencer sonrió al escuchar a Hotch.

-Ustedes…creen que seré buen padre? – preguntó el apenado mientras los tres hacían cola para pedir el café.

-Por supuesto. – afirmó Morgan – Sé que te molesto Reid pero sabes cómo soy, tu eres mi chico y no hay mejor que ver como el chico se vuelve hombre, te he visto como ere con Henry, como cuidas al conejito…vas por un excelente camino.

-Yo también lo creo y no sé pero estoy ansioso por verte lidiar con las situaciones de padre, vamos a ver si esos conocimientos de los que tanto alardeas te sirven de algo. – comentó Hotch riendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si les soy sincero tengo que confesar que estoy aterrado, temo equivocarme, mucho y… sé que Laura será una gran madre, puedo verlo en sus ojos pero yo? Simple mente no lo sé. – se encogió de hombros – Aún que debo admitir que saber que ella estará conmigo me reconforta, yo puedo no hacerlo también pero…ella sí lo hará bien.

-Tranquilízate Reid es normal que tengas miendo, todos tienen miedo la primera vez y sí cometerás errores, quie no lo hace? Pero aprenderás de ellos, así es la vida de ser padre. – Spencer miró a su jefe y este le sonrió de lado para después los tres pedir su café.

Hotch tenía razón, debía tranquilizarse todo estaría bien y además siempre tendría a Laura a su lado para apoyarlo.

**-OO-**

-Tiene una misma región geográfica y si los puntos rojos indican donde ataco eso nos dice que cada uno significa algo para él, no solo es la victima también es el lugar. – comentó Spencer mientras García, Morgan , Grey y él estaban en la sala de conferencias.

-Todo esto tiene una forma extraña no lo ven? – preguntó Morgan señalando el mapa que estaba en la pantalla.

-Parece un afigura. – aportó García concentrada.

-Sí es cierto, es como un decágono pero falta un punto… - afirmó el doctor mientras pasaba sus dedos por el mapa. Grey lo escuchó y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos desde donde estaba sentada, era taaan insoportable, no podía creer que fuera tan sabelotodo, era un odioso, no dejaba que nadie participara, cuanto odiaba al chico y lo peor de todo era que le tocaba verlo todos los días cuando se despertaba y oírlo decir sus datos "importantes" a cada rato. Spencer Reid era un ser detestable, todo delgado y ahí parado resolviendo el crimen acaparando TODO, ellos eran un equipo, todo estaban para ayudar ah pero él quería el crédito para él solito! Sin compartir con los demás. Que ser tan malvado! Pensó ella y justo en ese segundo la voz del joven interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Es aquí! – exclamó el joven animado y señaló el punto en el mapa – Atacará justo aquí. – afirmó, Laura no lo aguanto más y se levantó de la silla.

-Oh Spencer! Eres un egoísta! No puedo creer que resolvieras todo el caso tú solo sin dejar que los demás participaran, todo tienes que hacerlo todo tú solo, no puedes recibir ayuda de nadie! Quieres la gloria para ti, creerte el más inteligente del planeta! Restregárselo a todos en la cara! Idiota! Te detesto. – chilló la joven dejando a Morgan y García con la boca abierta mientras el castaño ni se inmutó – Y me largo por que no soporto verte! – Laura dio media vuelta y salió de la sala de conferencias azotando la puerta.

-Qué rayos fue eso? – articuló Derek asustado.

-Hormonas. – contestó Spencer como si nada hubiera pasado y apuntó la dirección del lugar en un papel – Los últimos días del embarazo suelen ser así, leí testimonios de hombres que contaban que en estos días sus mujeres los llegaban a odiar como si fueran la escoria del mundo y sin ninguna razón. – el joven se encogió de hombros.

-Y tú nada más te aguantas así de la nada? – preguntó Penelope mientras los tres se dirigían a la salida.

-Es que…es inútil debatir con ella cuando las que me gritan son las hormonas y no Grey , además…se lo debo por esos días que no estuve para ella.

-Oh Laura es una chica con suerte siendo otro se pone discutir con ella. – le dijo la hacker sonriendo.

-Penélope tiene razón. – asintió el moreno y los tres se subieron al elevador – Bueno acabo de recibir un mensaje de JJ, ella y Rossi están camino al lugar en este momento, Hotch, Emily y Grey se quedarán aquí esperando por si sucede algo de improviso.

-Genial, andando.

**-OO-**

Suspiró mirando la puerta era increíble que estuvieran haciendo eso, después de años y años jamás creyó presentarse ese día con aquél documento en sus manos, su vida estaba entre esas paredes de oficinas con cubículos y casos. Siempre pensó que esa era su casa pero sin embargo ahí estaba a punto de presentar su planilla de traslado para irse y tal vez no volver. Miro alrededor suyo, respiró hondo para tomar algo de valentía y tocó. Segundos después la voz de Hotch se escuchó atravez de la madera.

-Pase… - Emily trató de calmar el temblor en sus manos y entró con el mentón el alto para aparentar seguridad, el levantó la mirada y volvió a sus papeles fingiendo desinterés, como si ella no lo conociera tanto – Agente Prentiss…puedo ayudarle en algo? – la pelinegra rodó los ojos y sin decir nada dejó la planilla frente a él, este la tomó y a ojeó por encima – Qué es esto?

-Necesito que lo firmes. – fue lo único que exclamó.

-No firmaré nada sin saber que es. – refutó Aaron mirándola serio.

-Entonces léelo. – Emily se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente al escritorio a esperar que su jefe terminara de leer todo el documento, lo vió oscurecer sus ojos aún más conforme avanzaba al final del la planilla y pidió piedad internamente para que aunque fuera no gritara.

-Es una broma? – cuestionó él al terminar, ella negó – Es enserio Emily espero que esto sea una broma, no me puedes presentar esto de verdad, debe ser una broma. – comentó sonriendo nervioso, no era algo sincero, era tensa como rogándole que fuera mentira.

-No. – respondió ella negando – Me ofrecieron un buen puesto y quiero irme, solo necesito tu firma y todo estará listo para tomar mi vuelo a Inglaterra. – el pelinegro miró a su ex novia sorprendido.

-Cómo lo haces? – preguntó casi sin voz y se pasó una mano por la cara cansado – No, enserio cómo lo haces? – ella parpadeó unas cuantas veces

-De qué hablas?

-Hablo de…de poder superarlo tan fácilmente, de solo dejarlo en el pasado, de no extrañarnos juntos,de irte a Inglaterra sin pensar en que tenemos esperanza, de tener ya a otro tipo en tu vida de…

-Para, para. – lo interrumpió ella extendiendo el brazo – Cómo que otro tipo? Yo no tengo a nadie.

-No trates de ocultármelo Emily…te escuché hablar con él en el Jet cuando salimos a Las Vegas. – le replico empezando a alzar el tono, hablar de su nuevo novio le daba nauseas, de que alguien la estuviera cuidando como el debería.

-Yo no… - la agente tragó fuerte y lo fulminó con la mirada – Sabes qué? Olvídalo! Yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones!

-Lo estás aceptando? Crees que ibas a poder mentirme enserio? – preguntó irónico – Parece que no me conoces, aunque podría ser ya que todo este tiempo no significo nada para ti!

-No significó nada? Enserio? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos? Después de que te dije que eras mi familia? Después de que me tocó aguantar tus inseguridades?

-Provocadas por ti!

**-OO-**

Los gritos de Emily y Hotch sonaban por toda la oficina tanto que de donde estaba en la sala de café obtenía todos los detalles de discusión, aunque si se sinceraba no quería escucharlos, no era su incumbencia y no tenía ganas de estar escuchando a personas que se aman pelear, de hecho ni siquiera estaba de humor para nada, sentía unos pequeños malestares y cada vez se volvían más fuertes conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

- Últimos días. – se repitió pasando la pagina del libro que leía, "últimos días" pensó en sus adentros, vaya que era difícil sobre llevarlos y la espera se le hacía tan eterna que si por ella fuera tomaría un taxi al hospital e iría por una cesaría. Respiró profundo cuando sintió que otro malestar se venía, pero aquél fue diferente, ese era más fuerte, ese le había dolido – Aaaahh! – se quejó cuando otro la atormento, pero lo supo de inmediato no eran malestares, eran contracciones y cada vez más fuertes. Se levantó con dificultad de la silla y busco a alguien en la sala de conferencia y recordó que los únicos que estaban en la oficina además de ella eran los dos tórtolos que discutían en la oficina de Hotch – Maldición. – murmuró caminando hacia donde provenían los gritos.

-Provocados por mí? Qué tengo yo que ver que tú seas inseguro? Yo te amaba Hotch, no había nada, ni nadie que me alejara de ti! A excepción de ti mismo! Tú que te planteaste la duda y me alejaste de Jack! Ese pequeño que amo con mi propia vida, como si fuera mío. –la voz de Emily e escuchaba entrecortada

-Tenía que protegerlo!

-De qué? De mí? Crees que es feliz ahora? Enserio? Crees que no me llama y no me cuenta lo que sucede? Éramos tan felices… - la agente sonrió tiste – Por qué nos hiciste esto? A los tres?

-Yo…no quería perderte. – susurró el pelinegro bajando la mirada. Laura que estaba parada en la puerta se quedó inmóvil viéndolos.

-Pero ya lo hiciste. – exclamó ella mirándole.

-Ahh! – un quejido los sacó a ambos de su burbuja y notaron a la joven doctora rodeada que un charco de un liquido extraño.

-Grey… - murmuró Emily acercándose a la chica.

-Umm lo siento en verdad no quería interummpir nada pero…mi fuente se rompió, Spencer no está y necesito que alguien me lleve al hospital. – pidió algo incomoda.

-Segura que no es una falsa alarma? – preguntó Hotch a lo que recibió dos miradas fulminantes departe de las chicas.

-Dios! – un grito de la joven llamó su atención – No mi bebé va a nacer y va a nacer ahora, necesito ir al hospital!

-Ok, tranquilízate Laura te llevaremos. – contestó Prentiss tomándola de la mano y comenzando a salir – Hotchner tu conduces.

-Pero…

-Hotch! – gritaron ambas furiosas.

-Ok,Ok vamos al hospital…

_It's time to begin isn't it _  
_I get a little bit _  
_bigger but then _  
_I'll admit I'm just the same as I was _  
_Now don't you understand _  
_That I'm never changing who I am  
******IMAGINE DRAGONS** - IT'S TIME.  
_

* * *

**Bueno no soy muuy fan de los ID pero esta canción en lo personal me gusta muuucho, espero que les haya gustado el cap, los dejaré con la intriga ahí al final pero solo falta esperar al siguiente capítulo, nos quedan dos T.T bueno de verdad que todo se irá acomodando.**

**En fin gracias a: DanielaAnicama :) - Ari FitzSimmons :D - Guest* - Lucha - Nicky y Izzy Lewis (nueva lectora:3)**

**De verdad gracias por pasar a leer y no se olviden de dejarme su opinión por que me inspira bastante a escribir, sueño con llegar a 100 reviews pero se que faltan demasiado:$ bueno si pudieran poner su granito de arena se los agradecería infinitamente *_***

**Los quiere...**

**Clau***


End file.
